Hogwarts Heroes
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Harry Potter is the masked hero Gryffindor... he has no idea who he truly is. He fights for what is right in the world with his best friend Hermione Granger. However he's facing a problem when it seems someone just like him has turned up.
1. A Hero is born

Hogwarts Heroes

AU. Harry Potter has a secret identity in the world, he is the Gryffindor the masked wizard who was left in the muggle world nearly twenty two years ago.

There is no magic world, no Hogwarts school and people you thought were wizards aren't wizards.

The Weasley's are normal people, Snape is Harry and Hermione's boss at the Quibbler and Harry is currently hiding his secrete identity.

* * *

Chapter one

A Hero is born…

The heavy footsteps seemed to whiz past their heads like muggle bullets, the death eaters were gaining and despite the bundle in his arms the man still kept going unlike the dark haired woman beside him.

"I can't… take Harry and get to the point" the woman wheezed dangerously blinking back the bright spots dancing across her vision.

"I'm not leaving you either we all go or" "NO HARRY HAS TO LIVE" the woman screamed hoarsely clutching her wounded side, stumbling to a stop she flashed green eyes at the man towering over her now and smiled sadly.

"Even without the Death Eaters following us I wouldn't be coming with you" the woman stated glaring at the man when he shied away from her blood.

"We'll get help… I can still perform wandless magic… they have healing… we'll make it" he stumbled before a sharp voice caught their attention and without another word the man used his free hand to drag the woman forward through the winding corridors.

"We're almost there" the man chanted loud enough for the woman beside him to hear and only hoping the young baby in his arms could understand what they were doing.

Hope he could forgive them when the time came.

"Go" the woman whispered weakly beside him but he ignored her and with a shout of joy he saw the double wooden doors. With the final push of energy he so desperately needed he proved his wandless magic was still intact as the doors swung open and he dragged the failing woman with him.

Wasting no time as the sound of the doors crashing shut echoed around them the man dragged the woman further in the large enchanted room.

The Great Hall was never meant to be used as a escape route… Hogwarts was never meant to be used this way.

He would have laughed… he had laughed at the turn of events several days ago when the baby was placed in his arms.

Harry was never meant to be running for his life in the one place his was meant to grow up feeling safe. Now Harry would grow up in a place none of them knew waiting for the day he could come back, and with a sinking feeling the man gripped the woman's arm tighter knowing that Harry might never come back.

"We did it" the man promised finally allowing the woman to rest and hating every moment as he watched more of her life slip away from him. Thrusting the child into her arms he didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face as he grabbed the first thing he saw and began to make preparations.

"Oh Harry would must you think of your mother and father" the woman whispered holding back the pain as two green eyes stared up at her. Smiling with all the love she could muster through the pain she allowed her stained fingers to trail through the fine wisps of dark hair already curling on the boys head. The sigh that had been building up since the moment she received her wound shot out of her as the boys eyes became to close after recognising the soft brush of his mother's fingers.

"Your are going to be great Harry… you are going to be the saviour… I know that you will hate this, hate that you know nothing but you will finish your destiny and you will save our world" the woman promised as the baby sighed in response to her.

"He will love… Harry will do all those things because we will make sure he does" the man promised returning to her side holding the goblet that was already glowing with magic.

"I know… please make sure he always knows his mother loved him… loved him enough to give her life for him" the woman pleaded as the man shook his head feverously grabbing the baby from her arms and ready to drag her to her feet.

"NO" she hissed as pain flared up in her side making the tears of sorrow to come coursing down her cheeks.

"Go and I'll keep them back" she ordered glaring through the pain of both her wounds and losing her son tear through her.

"Please don't make me" "GO" with one final scream she pushed them away from her, her glare vanished the moment her watery eyes connect with those of her husband.

"I love you" she whispered before she stumbled towards the doors ignoring the cries of her son and husband.

Seconds spun around the man and the baby too fast for the man to truly understand what happened but as the glow of magic engulfed him and the small baby he knew with that sinking feeling that his wife had faded away when the door crashed open and the sounds of cruses flew at her.

……………………………

The morning was rather pleasant and should have been shaping up to an equally pleasant day for James and Lilly Potter as they took their mid day stroll through the local park.

However after the letters arrived that morning one topic had been spoken between the newly weds and it revolved around the announcement from Lilly's sister and brother-in-law.

"Lilly if _they _can get pregnant they we can" James declared gaining a glare from his red haired wife before she shook her head.

"Potter… I'm not upset that my sister is pregnant but rather that we're not and we've been trying since our wedding night" Lilly stated as James rolled his brown eyes running a hand through his already messy dark hair.

"Isn't that what I just said" James questioned shying away when his wife threw him a glare before turning her nose up in the air.

"No; your insisting that we should be better then my sister and her husband" Lilly snipped as James snorted turning his face towards the small lake being graced by swans.

"Well we are… I mean they are snobs" James retorted gaining a slap from his wife before he laughed looking at her face.

"Oh love come on we both know they are… they don't response to any of our calls or letters and the only reason we heard their having a kid is because your sister _wanted _to rub it in" James pointed out as his wife huffed and looked away from him.

With a sigh James stopped and in turn made his wife stop and stare at him.

"Lilly if your happy then I'm happy I'm sure their kid is going to be the centre of their world and could never be more loved" James assured watching with pride as Lilly began to smile brightly at him.

With a chuckle the pair carried on with their walk enjoying the pleasant feeling of having the morning sun light glisten on them.

James though not always the brightest man when it came to women knew that when his wife sighed after seeing another couple with a child she was still brooding.

"Lilly it's going to happen I promise you" James assured taking his wives smaller hand in his while Lilly smiled tightly before looking to him with watery eyes.

"James the doctors told us it would be hard" "hard not _impossible _love… I mean everyone told me it would be impossible for you to fall in love with me but you did and I've never once taken that for granted" James assured as Lilly snorted before squeezing her husbands hand tightly.

Silence settled among them as they wondered through a secluded wooded area both happy enough with the now stillness.

Before James could break the silence with what he considered a funny remark a shrill cry of a baby cut through the air causing both to stop for a moment and frown before carrying on both worried as the baby cries grew louder.

Hurrying their pace shouts cut through the air just a note above the babies cry, two shouts rang out at the same time before a sudden green light engulfed the corner in front of James and Lilly.

Worried as to what could be taking place James dragged Lilly behind him and slowly peered around three large trees to find two men in dark robes with their faces covered with a ghostly white mask laying on the ground unmoving while a man in black robes but his dark hair and pale face clearly visible standing a few feet away from a man dressed in the same clothes as those laying on the ground.

"CRUICO" the man with his face covered screamed at the man standing in front of him pointing a long piece of wood and a bright red flash erupted from the end.

"AVADA KADAVA" the other man screamed back seconds before the red light engulfed him while the green spark from the other mans spun through the air and send the masked figure flying backwards.

With a gasp Lilly covered her face as both men slumped to the ground and James dropped her hand racing forward the unmasked man bending down beside him quickly only to flinch backwards when he saw how pale the man truly was, blood smearing across his cheek.

"H-h-harry" the man wheezed as Lilly edged forward while James attempted to figure out the mans wounds shaking his head when he found no visible wounds.

"It's ok… we'll get you some help" James assured as the man shook his head and focused his eyes on James as though trying to force every last drop of life to hold on to the moment.

"I tried… tell him I tried" the man whispered as James nodded trying hard to get the man to lay still.

"Mate you have to lay still… I'll call an ambulance… the police" James promised as Lilly worried her lip glancing towards some bushes where the now simpering sound of a child crying came from.

"Harry… he's special… please… I can't… he needs to fulfil his… destiny" the man wheezed gritting his teeth as his body bowed off the ground.

"I tell him" James assured missing his wife gasping as she found two green eyes staring up at her.

"One more time… hold him… one more time" the man pleaded through gritted teeth as James swallowed hard unable to admit even to himself that the man laying before him might not have that.

"James" Lilly called gently returning to her husbands side paling as she saw the man laying beside her husband.

"Harry" the man called twisting enough to see his son being held by Lilly who nodded and against her husband protest knelt beside them holding the baby up for the man to see.

"Harry" the man whispered allowing tears to slip from his eyes to mingle with his blood raising a trembling hand he allowed one slender finger trace across the babies cheek.

"My son… Gryffindor would be so proud… your going to be so brave" The man whispered as his face contorted with pain.

"Mate you have to" "He'll forget… he won't know… please care for him… he will be special… he'll be different" the man turned his eyes to James then Lilly.

"I couldn't be there… I promised his mother I would but I can't… just tell him we loved him" the man pleaded again before a hiss escaped his now blue lips.

"We will" Lilly promised holding the baby closer to her chest while the man smiled a peaceful and relieved smile before bowing off the ground once more.

"I'm coming love" the man wheezed before all movement froze, the smile fading a little but still etched across his face.

Lilly buried her face into the side of the babies neck as a sob broke from her lips while James stared at the man who a few seconds ago was breathing.

"James we have to phone the police" Lilly urged as she rocked the baby in her arms while James glanced at the boy then at the three men laying on the ground across from them.

"What about him… Lilly this man died saving him- _his father_- died" James pointed out as Lilly looked down into the face only to find two bright green eyes staring up at her.

"Harry… his name is Harry and… James his father said he was special" Lilly whispered smiling tightly at the baby in her arms while James glanced at the boy before closing his eyes and holding Lilly tightly against him.

"We'll make sure he's safe Lilly… I promise" James assured before he stood helping his wife to her feet.

* * *

This is just another story I'm working on... think Superman... think Spiderman.... think superhero.


	2. Gryffindor saves the day

Chapter two

Gryffindor to save the day

* * *

Twenty two years of his life had given him no idea as to who or even what he was. It started way too early in his life.

He could do magic before he could even walk… and his parents always told him he was special.

From beneath the hood green eyes flashed as light from the lone street light caught them, if anyone even dared to look out their window they would find it strange to see the lone figure cloaked in dark robes stalking the streets.

At least any normal person would but for the past seven years he had been donning the black robe stalking the streets as the famous Gryffindor.

It had taken years of mishaps and mistakes for him to control and refine his powers, powers he was told was given to him by his real parents.

The Gryffindor had never been truly accepted but he didn't care because deep in his heart he knew he was doing what was right; because his adoptive parents had taught him to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, those who couldn't fight back and he knew he had to stop those who would dare to hurt another person.

He knew the names bounded around about him, everything from a vigilantly to a freak who had a fetish from dressing up and getting under foot.

But all that mattered was that there was some people still willing to call the Gryffindor for help and truly understood that he was only trying to help change the world for the better.

Freezing with the wind blowing hard against him the Gryffindor tilted his head allowing the sounds of some far off wail of police cars to wash over him.

"It's time" the gravel voice of the worlds true superhero almost growled knowing he had a job to do and no one would stop him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"HARRY REMUS POTTER" The Gryffindor cringed as he vaulted into his bedroom window only to come face to face with a fuming red haired woman.

"Mum" The Gryffindor other wise known as Harry Remus Potter gulped trying hard to figure out why his mother would be standing there looking ready to put him in a time out.

"Don't act innocent with me young man… and when speaking to your mother remove your blasted hood" Lilly Potter ordered as Harry quickly darted his hand up and removed his hood only to have his mother roll her eyes at her sons unruly hair.

"Mum what are you doing here" Harry questioned as his mother narrowed her bright green eyes at him before propping her hands on her hips in a stance that he knew from his child hood.

It meant trouble.

"I called and you don't answer your phone… I call Hermione and she tells me you took off right after work and don't even check in with her. I now owe Hermione an apology and you a slap for worrying me like that" Lilly snapped as Harry raised an eyebrow before the door opened and his father slinked in followed by a young woman with frizzy curly hair, her face bright red from either embarrassment or anger.

Knowing his best friend he knew it had to be the latter.

"Dad" Harry greeted with a well worn sigh to which his father smirked and shrugged his shoulders in a way that meant he wasn't in this fight.

"Harry bloody Remus bloody Potter" Hermione Granger the ever suffering and forever nagging best friend growled as she stalked up to the fuming red head and glared at her best friend.

Hermione had discovered the secret of the Gryffindor while they were both in school together, she was convinced it was because they had a strong friendship while he was sure it was because she was nosy.

Hence her goal of becoming the best journalist at their work place The Quibbler.

"You took off telling me you were just doing a keep walk through… that was three hours ago" Hermione grumbled pinning her best friend with a glare.

"Hermione there was a bank raid… they were trying to make off with millions pounds worth of goods" Harry attempted trying to reason with his best friend and only saw the briefest softening.

"Mobile phone Potter ever heard of it" Hermione snapped holding her own and clearly battered phone in the air and if it wasn't that his parents were witnesses Harry was sure it would be used as it's second duty.

Ammunition against Harry.

"Sorry… I really am at having worried all of you but I needed to do my other job" Harry attempted once more as his father stepped forward and place a hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"How about we let the boy get changed and then we can grab something to eat" James ordered as both women shot him a glare before sighing.

With a smile Harry watched as his mother and best friend stormed out of the room, his father walked to the door and closed it with his own sigh before pinning his son with a look.

"Ok out with it Harry" James ordered as Harry rolled his eyes before removing the Gryffindor robes winching when a practically harsh bruise flared up with pain.

"I was doing my duty dad that's all" Harry assured grabbing a clean shirt and slipping it on while his father grabbed the robes and began to fold them.

"Three hours with out calling Hermione… you've never done that before" James pointed out as causing Harry to stiffen and look at his father.

"Yeah I know everything just like your mother does… Hermione keeps up to date with you when you don't call" James chuckled sitting down on the bed while Harry groaned and slumped down.

"Let me ask you something dad" Harry pleaded as James rolled his eyes and nodded looking to his son with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you and mum decide to come down today" Harry questioned as James smirked at his son before letting out a long breath.

"Your mother was getting broody… wanted to see her only son and finds out you've been missing for the last three hours" James admitted holding his hands up when Harry shot him a look.

"Dad we both know that when mum gets broody and she starts to hint to Hermione that she wants grandkids… bloody hell we left them out there alone" Harry exclaimed ready to race out into the living but his father clamped a hand down on his shoulder and forced him to sit back down.

"Your mother accused Hermione of lying to her so I think we're safe for now… though I have to ask why you and Hermione never ended up together" James questioned forcing Harry to dart up and stare at his father.

"Should we" "Harry" James growled as Harry sighed and let his shoulders slump.

"The one time I asked her out, when we were teenagers, she laughed in my face and said I would never be able to handle her" Harry declared as James snorted before roaring with laughter.

"Even back then she had your number" James laughed while Harry glared at him before sitting back down beside him.

"Ok so why didn't you tell Hermione where you were heading or at least call in with her" James asked with out a trace of humour causing his son to slump forward and catch his head.

"Hermione wants to help me… meaning coming with me, it's bad enough that she has to get the scoop on Gryffindor that points her in danger as it is add in the fact that I'm her best friend and the girls just asking for trouble. I'm trying to stop her from getting hurt or worse" Harry admitted as James sighed looking ahead whilst thinking.

"well as far as I can see you can go about this several ways; suck it up and just let her help knowing that Hermione is probably the only person beside you who can take care of herself or you can tell her and keep telling her until she understands your doing this for the best or you just cut her out of your life become some strange man who lives in a cave and save the world" James offered as Harry looked at him with a raised an eyebrow and 'are you serious' look.

"I'm trying to help son" James assured before he stood and smiled at him.

"Look I know you're trying to help dad but I don't want Hermione hurt" Harry admitted as James nodded with a small smile twisting at his lips.

Waiting several seconds James slapped his hand down on his son's shoulder and heaved in a deep breath before jerking his head towards the door.

"Ready for the cold treatment and smothering" James asked as Harry dragged in a deep breath looking to the world as though he was about to take on an army of enemy soldiers instead of the two most important women in his life.

"I don't want a big funeral dad; just simple" Harry quipped as James laughed loudly steering his son towards the door only to duck behind him the moment the door opened.


	3. shadows

Chapter three

Shadows

* * *

The flickering of the candle light was annoying but acceptable considering the room in which the hidden man had found to hide away his 'obsession'.

The Gryffindor was his obsession for one reason and one reason alone… his powers.

It made no difference to him wither the great hero was some normal man or some freak; because he had something the man in the shadows wanted.

The shadow man knew that given the chance he would never run around saving the day and he scolded the Gryffindor for these displays of heroism because in this world power spoke in the amount of money and fear you could obtain.

And he was quiet sure that the Gryffindor held neither of them; of course criminals feared the fact that their jobs might be disrupted by the Gryffindor but that was nothing compared to true evil that waited in the shadows.

Pictures littered the walls while newspaper articles laid in order on the several tables taking up the large room. The hidden man was assured there was only one other person whom might have more information about the Gryffindor beside the hero himself and that was the annoying Miss Hermione Granger.

A lone bitter chuckle echoed of the padded walls as the hidden man moved silently towards the candle and held his long pale fingers dangerously close to the flame, his silver eyes lingering on the picture of the Gryffindor standing protectively before a crowd of people.

Soon these pictures and clippings will stand for more then his obsession; they will become scrapes collected by those hiding for their own safety.

Mourning the day that the world lost their hero and were forced to cower before a truly greater force.

"Soon" the hiss made the flame flicker in fear as the hidden man gave his own twisted smile towards the mocking pictures.

"Soon the world will fear Lord Voldermort" the man promised already imagining the fear and power that name will hold among the mortals of this world.

"Soon my lord… I promise you that you will have your victory… you will have the Gryffindor's blood" the man promised to some long past ghost before his cold fingers enclosed the flame and ended its brief life.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hermione Jane Granger life could be summed up to basically three things; work, nag and drink too much coffee.

It was sad even by her standards but she had one little trait that allowed her not dwell on that.

She was the only reporter who could claim honestly to own every article that truthfully told the story of the Gryffindor.

Seven years ago at the age of sixteen, fresh out of school, people laughed in her face because she claimed she would become the one reporter every paper would demand.

Little did they know back then she was starting a promising career not only as a reporter but the secret keeper of the Gryffindor.

To anyone else Hermione knew this wasn't really a wonderful life and she wasn't going to lie and say that starting in the basement of the Quibbler was how she envisioned her start but working her way up to the ball pit and having an office with her two best friends was something she wouldn't change.

Even today as she stalked past the coffee machine knowing the secret stash given to her by her best female friend's brothers was just waiting for her to brew and drink and knowing the glare given to her by the sports reporters because yet again their football articles were back page news would not put a hitch in her steps.

"GRANGER" however having your name bellowed across the ball pit by a man who clearly based his looks and clothes on a bat could put the biggest of hitches into her steps.

Spinning and sending frizzy hair, which had escaped from her bun, into her mouth Hermione squinted as Severus Snape threw her a look that could only be classed as dirty or cold.

"My office five minutes" Snape commanded in a tone that meant she was out of a job if she failed to turn up and knowing Snape it probably would mean her end as a reporter.

Either way she now ignored her fellow reporters to avoid their looks of mock pity, interest and smugness just to scurry to her office.

"Why was Snape calling for you" Ginny Weasley questioned as she spun in her chair to stare at Hermione.

The fiery red head was dressed in stylist clothes sent to her for her section on fashion and hair designs but anyone who bothered to get to know Ginny knew her only passion was for the real news and she could be found more often then not in the field with Hermione tracking down leads.

"I think I'm out of a job" Hermione grouched slipping into her chair looking over the few belongings lingering on her desk.

It wouldn't take long to pack them all up the only thing that would take time would be wrapping the mug given to her by her father after she received her job.

"Why" Ginny demanded jumping to her and marching around her own desk to stand protectively over Hermione and throwing odd glares out the windows at other reporters.

"Jeeze Gin if I knew _why _I was getting fired I might know how to get out of it" Hermione snipped glancing up at Ginny who decided to hold her hands up in a defensive manner.

"I was only asking. Besides he can't fire you; for the simple fact that you're the only one who can _actually _get an interview with The Gryffindor" Ginny declared staring hard at Hermione for several seconds before Hermione lent back in her chair and rolled her eyes.

"Oh for the love of Merlin; go on Gin you know you want to do it" Hermione ordered folding her arms as Ginny grinned then sighed loudly.

"He is so _hot… _the guy is just pure manly goodness" Ginny sighed as the dreaded dreamy expression stole across her face and Hermione rolled her eyes once more.

Knowing her friend was becoming a lost cause Hermione sat forward and powered up her computer in order to get her last pieces of work in order.

"And you just ask him about _saving _people" Ginny accused causing Hermione to snap her eyes up towards Ginny and for her jaw to drop.

"What am I meant to _ask _him Gin… he's a superhero for crying out loud" Hermione retorted as Ginny waved a hand and lent against Hermione's desk.

"He's real _identity _for starters… then I don't know; what kind of woman he likes, where he likes to eat, and if he likes red heads because I can change my hair colour if he wants" Ginny chirped flicking one finger out with each question.

Hermione groaned and caught her head in her hands.

"We've been through this already Ginevra… he only talks to me because I promised him I would never tell the world about who he _really _is and he hasn't even told who he really is just where to meet him" Hermione attempted to reason with her friend only to receive a look.

"I'm your best friend Hermione; we don't keep any secrets from each other… EVER!" Ginny exclaimed propping her hands on her hips in a fashion that she still doesn't believe looks like her mothers.

"Really… like the secret of you going on a date with Dean Thomas you supposedly told me about" Hermione countered cocking her eyebrow and folding her arms when Ginny blushed.

"That wasn't an _important _secret" Ginny declared before waving her hand to dismiss the issue.

"Besides I did tell you in the end" "only because I walked into your flat to find him stumbling around half naked stating he was late for a meeting _and _only because you pleaded with me not to tell your brother" Hermione interrupted as Ginny flushed.

Narrowing her eyes Ginny pointed a slender finger at Hermione and wagged it up and down.

"Stop changing the subject; I'm sure he would love me if he met me" Ginny reasoned as Hermione groaned and threw herself back in her chair.

"FINE! Just to shut you up I'll tell you" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny squealed and lent in close to hear Hermione part with her secret.

"It's Harry" Hermione admitted with a smug look before Ginny narrowed her eyes and threw Hermione a dirty look just as Harry walked into the office and stopped still.

"What's me?" Harry questioned before Ginny threw her hands up in the air and stomped around the desks.

"If you _won't _tell me fine but don't make up crazy stuff" Ginny snapped as she slumped in her chair and glared at her computer screen causing Harry to turn his attention to Hermione who was beaming at Ginny.

"Hermione" Harry questioned as Hermione looked at him and winked.

"I told Ginny the truth that you're the Gryffindor" Hermione chirped as Harry gulped and sending his eyebrows shooting above his glasses.

"You did what?" Harry squeaked before Ginny shot Hermione another glare and snapped her computer off with more force then needed.

"You think I would fall for that… I mean look at him he doesn't even dress like a superhero" Ginny snapped stomping to her feet and jerking a thumb towards Harry who furrowed his brow and glanced down at himself.

"I don't" Harry questioned as Ginny turned towards and tilted her head from side to side.

"No you really don't; I mean you might as well told me it was Snape" Ginny huffed turning back to Hermione was chuckled to her self before holding her hands palm upwards.

"Well you can't say I didn't try to tell you" Hermione stated sweetly only to cause Ginny to roll her eyes and grab her bag.

"I'm going to see Ron… maybe the photography department have people who can talk some _sense_" Ginny growled over her shoulder as she stomped out of the office.

"Wish me luck" Hermione called after her to receive a wave of Ginny's hand before Harry cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"Should I feel insulted or relieved" Harry questioned as he headed to the lonely desk by the window that had been claimed as the 'boy' area.

"Neither I suppose; considering that you want to be viewed as normal person then it's a good thing on the other hand knowing that you have the biggest crush on Ginny it doesn't help matters if she doesn't like the look of you compared to The Gryffindor" Hermione admitted ignoring the way Harry flushed and went to stutter a retort to his crush on Ginny.

"No point in denying it Potter" Hermione ordered leaning on her desk and watching as Harry set himself up for the day.

"But I am The Gryffindor" Harry stated confused while Hermione shook her head and glanced at her watch, with a sigh she collected her bag and her best arguments for not being fired before walking over to Harry.

"You're also a guy and guys don't understand these things" Hermione admitted as Harry furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I suppose I'll go with a safe topic; why do you need luck" Harry questioned as Hermione sighed and drew her self up to her five foot three height.

"Snape bellowed for me to head into his office and we all know that it's basically the kiss of death when he does that" Hermione admitted as Harry's eyes grew wider before he shook his head.

"Maybe he just wants to talk to you" Harry offered innocently before Hermione smiled at him and patted his head affectionately.

"Sweet innocent deluded Harry… how do you keep saving the world?" Hermione questioned as Harry frowned up at her before slumping down and giving her a pointed look.

"Funny" Harry dead panned before Hermione smirked at him and backed towards the door.

"If I don't get escorted out of the building by Crabb and Goyle, I'll come and talk to you" Hermione declared before she turned and headed straight towards Snape's office while Harry turned his chair round to look at himself in the reflection of the window.

"I could look like a superhero" he muttered as he attempted to smooth his hair down.


	4. Meeting of two forces

Chapter four

Meeting of two forces

* * *

Staring out across the streets of the West End of London Draco Malfoy couldn't help but heave the sigh that was building up in him.

The life of a so called playboy millionaire should be brimming with parties, glamour and endless women just eager to please.

And for most of his teenager years it had been for him; often resulting in his father having to step in and basically threaten, blackmail, and bribe the news to be kept from every reaching the world.

But by the age of eighteen it had become boring and the usual hunts Draco would visit seemed drab, which was when he started to do more dangerous things. Life was interesting and more thrilling during that time until he had nearly killed a family whilst out driving trying to show off to his date of the night.

By the time he was twenty one he knew he only had a few choices left to him; end up in some remote country or accept his father's offer to work for him.

After two years he had managed to work himself up from his father's remote company in Scotland and was now the chairman of Malfoy Corp LTD.

And he hated every second of it.

He hated the thought of becoming anything like his father; the man who ruthless nature in the business world had made him a leagued but with his own family was nothing but a tyrant.

Draco read the stories of how after losing his mother at the age of three grew up to rebel against everything his father ever tried to do for him.

The truth was the only thing Lucuis Malfoy ever tried to do for his son was to make sure he never really had to be hands on with him.

With another sigh Draco turned away from the sight of London and the idea of becoming his father to face his real problem of the day.

His father had the bright idea of showing the world how he had grown into a man and insisted that Draco give an interview to a reporter from some b-list paper.

His father had chosen The Quibbler because the Editor-in-chief was an old business associate and his father hadn't been picky with whom they sent.

With cold and tired grey eyes Draco glanced at the file concerning all there was to know about Hermione Granger.

She was a plain Jane if he had ever seen one the only thing that might make her stand out was the fact that she was nosy.

If it wasn't for his father resounding threat of sending him somewhere more remote then Scotland he would have taunted Granger endless and wouldn't care what she wrote about him.

Quickly closing the file when a knock sounded from his door he look up in time to see his assistant and right hand man Blaise Zabini pop his head around the door.

"Drake that reporter here's" Blaise admitted as Draco rolled his eyes for effect to which Blaise smirked and shook his head.

"I wouldn't say no" Blaise drawled smoothly causing Draco to roll his eyes again and give Blaise a pointed look.

"You wouldn't say no to my grandmother" Draco hissed before Blaise drew himself back and opened the door with a smirk.

"Miss Granger he'll see you now" Blaise stated with a charming glint to his eyes he allowed a beaming Hermione Granger into the cold office of Draco.

"Thanks Blaise" Hermione chirped causing Blaise to wink at her then pull him self out of the office after one final look at her body.

"Miss Granger" Draco drawled allowing himself to follow Blaise's lead and look Hermione up and down.

If he was being honest he would have to admit the file photo didn't do her justice; her frizzy hair was curled around the shoulders of her white shirt and her grey pin skirt stopped just above her knees which added to the length of her legs.

"Mr Malfoy may I suggest you take a picture because I doubt I can stand to have you look at my legs for much longer" Hermione chirped in a sweetly innocent tone forcing Draco to snap his eyes back up to her face and flush.

Most women enjoyed it when someone as powerful as a Malfoy stared at them and even more so when it was _Draco _Malfoy.

Hermione smirked and tilted her head towards the file sitting on his desk.

"Then again perhaps you already have a photo; I mean what good is a file without a picture to go with it" Hermione drawled as she removed her bag and placed it beside the visitors chairs.

"I take it you've been interrogating my assistant" Draco snipped as he slipped into his own chair and turned his cold stare back to Hermione who folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"It's called _interviewing _Mr Malfoy and no as a matter of fact I wasn't; though I wouldn't call it flirting either because I'm sure my father used those chat up lines with my mother" Hermione declared smoothly before placing herself in the chair and retrieving her notebook and pen.

"I'm sure my assistant was only being friendly; Blaise usually goes for a different _type _of woman" Draco retorted before smirking at Hermione.

"No offence of course" Draco added with a wave of his hand only to have Hermione snap her head up and flash Draco a tight smile.

"None taken; I prefer my men to be less shallow that doesn't mean that neither you nor Blaise don't have other good points" Hermione chirped settling her self into the chair before smirking back at Draco.

"No offence of course" Hermione said with mock sweetness as Draco threw her a tight smile and clenched his fists.

"none taken; shall we get started I have appointments and you no doubt want to get back to whatever _little _story you were working on" Draco snipped as Hermione clenched her jaw but still smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course I wouldn't want to keep such a busy man as yourself; I mean according to latest reports Malfoy Corp Ltd isn't holding well in the new business market" Hermione stated as Draco smirked at her and tilted his head conceding that she won that round.

"You do like to get to the point Miss Granger" Draco drawled as Hermione shrugged and smiled brightly.

"Well my _little _story is just as important if not more so then this interview; I mean interviewing The Gryffindor was how I made my name" Hermione admitted off handed as Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Well as interesting as it must be to interview a vigilant I hope you can keep up with this interview" Draco declared with pride as Hermione's eyes narrowed and she swallowed hard to keep herself in check.

"So you don't view The Gryffindor as a hero then Mr. Malfoy" Hermione questioned defensively as Draco raised an eyebrow before leaning back in his chair.

"I'm afraid I don't; I mean he often states he is trying to help people but from what I've read he causes more damage to property and goods then the _criminals _do and he often interferes with the work of the police who are fully trained to deal with deadly and dangerous situations" Draco retorted waving his hand to prove his point while Hermione clutched her pen and notepad in a deathly grip.

"And yet you've not read the reports that states that attacks made against the police have fallen since he arrived and that robbery's, muggings and rapes have also fallen" Hermione pointed out as Draco nodded and raised his eyebrows.

"I have but I've also read the reports that show small businesses have been forced to close after The Gryffindor has arrived at the scene; all due to the damage caused by him and not the criminals" Draco stated before folding his arms.

"And I've read that the majority of the criminals apprehended by The Gryffindor ended up in hospital and end up released within a matter of weeks with no criminal charges brought up against them" Draco added as Hermione took a wavering breath and glared at him.

"Those same criminals who retrieved lawyers from large corporations who state they are only trying to help the community" Hermione snapped as Draco furrowed his brow and stared at Hermione in confusion.

"In fact I'm _sure _it is corporations like Malfoy Corp Ltd that have aided these criminals in escaping the punishment they deserved" Hermione pressed as Draco lent forward scowling at the young woman.

"I'm not sure I understand what your trying to accuse me of Miss Granger" "Don't you? Well let me make myself clearer for you Mr. Malfoy" Hermione ground out leaning forward with an accusing glare thrown at Draco.

"Three months ago two criminals entered and held hostage no less then twenty people at a local bank and after wounding two guards managed to escape prosecution after receiving help from Malfoy Corp Ltd's own personal lawyer" Hermione declared as Draco clenched his jaw and pushed himself back from the desk.

"I can assure you that we are not in the business of helping criminals Miss Granger" Draco shot back as Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Really then perhaps you should _check _your own _records _Mr. Malfoy" Hermione stated dryly causing Draco to clench his jaw and grip the arm rests of his chair.

"I feel we have gotten off topic here" Draco ground out as Hermione closed her note book and shook her head.

"I think we haven't Mr. Malfoy, I came here to interview you and determine what type of man you are and believe me I think I know exactly what type that is" Hermione snipped as she shoved her notebook and pen back into her bag.

Draco gapped at her as she stood and grabbed her bag throwing the strap over her shoulder.

"And do I dare ask what type of man that may be" Draco demanded as Hermione stared at him coolly.

"You're a millionaire playboy who thinks he can have what ever he wants and say whatever he wants and the world must bow down to him. You like to think throwing your money around may buy you good publicity and you may even think your helping people but your not" Hermione declared before shaking her head at him.

"And you have the cheek to actually criticize the one person who is trying to truly help the world be a better place" Hermione added as Draco rose to his feet and glared at Hermione.

"You think I'm not? You think I just sit around in my large office just watching as the world falls to pieces" Draco demanded feeling his anger boil while Hermione folded her arms and glared back at him.

"From what I've read you just like to drive around in your flashy cars attempting to impress your mindless dates and spend your pocket money like the real world doesn't affect you. If it wasn't for daddy bailing you out Mr. Malfoy I'm pretty sure you would still be swaning around like you're the most important thing to happen to this Country and wondering why people have the cheek to worry about their own problems" Hermione snarled before lifting her chin up and spinning around.

"I'm sure I can find my own way out" Hermione threw over her should before slamming the door open and stalking out.

Draco glared at the door for several seconds before Blaise dared to enter and at seeing his bosses face could only shake his head.

"Couldn't have said something nice could you? Would it kill you to actually play nice with other people" Blaise demanded before Draco growled and grabbed his suit jacket.

"I want all of our 'reaching out' records and I want my father to answer his god damn phone because I want to see him" Draco growled as he stalked towards the door.

"Where are you going" Blaise shouted as Draco stalked down the corridor ignoring the fearful looks of his workers.

"ANYWHERE THAT ISN'T HERE" Draco bellowed before disappearing from sight.


	5. New player

Chapter five

New player

* * *

The Gryffindor offered a rueful smile to the night surrounding him; this time of night he found he could truly be at ease with himself.

Harry Potter of the Quibbler drained him because he wanted nothing more to prove he could be more then just a normal boy who grew up with bad eyes and a faint scar across his forehead.

But of course Hermione the ever level headed woman she was convinced him it was for the safety of the world that he remain hidden among those people he protected.

With a winch The Gryffindor glanced at his watch and sighed knowing that he would make a personal appearance at Hermione's just to assure his best friend that he was fine.

With his black hood hiding his face he watched from the shadows waiting for the moment he could spring into action.

With a twisted smile in the stillness of the night there was a yell and then a thud which pushed the masked hero into action.

It took The Gryffindor only several minutes to find the point of origin of the yelp and scuffle but when he stopped a few feet away from the scene he couldn't help but frown.

The surrounding street lights were flickering on and off spot lighting three shadowy figures clocked in robes that hid their faces.

Drawing all his strength The Gryffindor stalked forward ready to defend the victim the figures were surrounding until an uncertainty clouded his mind.

Shaking his head several times The Gryffindor held a hand up and watched with disappointment as weak silver light trailed from his fingers and seemed to sway against the wind.

"STOP" The Gryffindor's gravel voice called out in a less then threatening tone causing the three figures to slowly and in an eerie manner turned in his direction.

With growing fear The Gryffindor could only watch as the fingers hissed something to each other and in unison lifted their arms to reveal bony hands and fingers.

Forcing all his strength again The Gryffindor held a shaking hand up and pointed his finger at the figures; focusing on an image of a protective shield.

But as the shadowy figures drew closer The Gryffindor cried out as images of flashing lights and voices and screams of people he didn't know echoed around his head.

"S-s-stop" The Gryffindor pleaded as feelings of sadness and lost washed over him while a lone female voice screamed his name over and over again demanding Harry lived.

With each inch the shadowy figures covered towards him the further to the ground The Gryffindor sunk until he was clutching his head whilst on his knees.

As The Gryffindor recalled more and more of his most defeating moments and the fears he all but pushed away crowded his mind the shadowy figures closed in on the masked hero forcing all the light and hope to fade from his vision.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" a strong and fierce voice bellowed from beyond the shadows and within seconds The Gryffindor was blinking up from the ground at the night sky and the glare of the working lights.

Groaning as the feelings so intense a few moments before hand faded a little The Gryffindor attempted to push himself up but quickly stiffened when another shadow drew over him.

"Steady" a deep but light hearted voice ordered before a man dressed in a black robe trimmed with green lent over him and The Gryffindor caught the briefest glimpse of a pale face and white teeth.

"They pack a wallop if you're not expecting it and even then I wouldn't like to be cornered by _three _of them" the figure declared with a chuckle before a pale hand was thrust in The Gryffindor's face.

With a grunt The Gryffindor grabbed the hand and with the aid of the stranger managed to stagger to his feet only to be caught by his mysterious saviour.

"You'll feel better soon, especially after some chocolate, and all those dreadful feelings will go away" the stranger assured as The Gryffindor looked him up and down.

The strange man was dressed in the similar robes as The Gryffindor but instead of red the robe had green trimming and green inlay.

"Who the hell are you" The Gryffindor demanded finding his strength return and his anger at being attacked bubble up.

The stranger simply looked at The Gryffindor before chuckling and holding his hand out for The Gryffindor to shake it.

"I know who you are and if your worried I'm not about to attack you" the man declared as The Gryffindor folded his arms glaring at him.

"I guess you can call me The Slytherin" The Slytherin declared shrugging when The Gryffindor refused to shake his hand.

"The Slytherin… are you serious do you understand how much danger there is" The Gryffindor snapped feeling his anger over ride his feelings of sorrow.

"That's rich coming from the guy whose life I just saved" The Slytherin drawled as he mocked The Gryffindor's stance and folded his arms against his board chest.

"I take it we're going to forget that little fact just so you can save face and remain the great and heroic Gryffindor" The Slytherin declared with a bored tone while The Gryffindor dropped his arms and clenched his fists by his side.

"I'm not playing about here" "and neither am I; if you hadn't noticed those creatures weren't planning on shining your shoes for you" The Slytherin growled as The Gryffindor took a wavering breath.

"Do you think I do this just because I'm bored; the answer would be no. I do it because I _can_ and I don't run head first in to situations" The Gryffindor ordered as The Slytherin shook his head and chuckled.

"Really like playing the big brother card don't you," The Slytherin drawled before he straightened his shoulders and offered The Gryffindor a rueful smile.

"Look I'm not planning on treading on your toes big guy I just thought you could do with the help considering we both come from the same team" The Slytherin declared as The Gryffindor frowned at the other man.

"You're like me" The Gryffindor questioned as The Slytherin nodded before he cocked his head and smirked at The Gryffindor.

"Yep; but don't worry I'm not planning on becoming a happy family" The Slytherin ordered before he started to walk backwards.

"I can hear my calling card," The Slytherin drawled turning and walking away while The Gryffindor started after him.

"You do what your best at and help the _victim; _I'll take care of the bad guys" The Slytherin called jerking his thumb towards the slumped figure the shadowy creatures were surrounding and then disappeared into the shadows with a crack.

With a growl The Gryffindor was torn between going after the mysterious new hero and helping the now groaning figure laying on the ground.

With a groan The Gryffindor rushed over to the figure vowing to figure out just who The Slytherin was.

* * *

You can all guess who the Slytherin might be.


	6. Granger's research

Chapter six

Granger's Research

* * *

In the small flat across the city Ginny was attempting to calm down Hermione who was still ranting after her meeting with Draco Malfoy.

The pair sat around the wooden coffee table sitting before Hermione's blue three piece settee with a glass of wine in their hands and Hermione's emergency stash of coffee ice cream.

"I mean what an egoistical pig head wanker" Hermione ranted as Ginny simply nodded in agreement with her friend.

After two hours of listening to Hermione belittle the hottest millionaire in Britain Ginny's interest became to wane.

"Hermione you don't have to tell me anymore besides it's not like your _ever _going to see him again, he's probably going to screw up and his daddy is going to send him off to some remote place as punishment" Ginny attempted to assure as Hermione gave her a look before draining her half glass of wine in one gulp.

"But the point is that he's still out there thinking he's changing the world by just turning up anywhere and flashing his money" Hermione growled as Ginny threw her head back and groaned.

Grabbing the bottle of red wine sitting on the table Hermione poured her self another glass while Ginny sneaked a glance at the dragon clock on Hermione's wall above her laptop station.

"And he actually said The Gryffindor was a good for nothing vigilante" Hermione exclaimed causing Ginny to jump and stare at Hermione.

Ginny raised her eyebrows as Hermione stared at her waiting for Ginny to agree in outrage over the fact.

"Well in all fairness any man who doesn't share your view on The Gryffindor is a wanker" Ginny admitted as Hermione furrowed her brows before shaking her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Hermione snipped before sipping her wine while Ginny raised an eyebrow and gave Hermione a pointed look.

"Oh please Hermione you have to admit that you are slightly over protective of The Gryffindor," Ginny declared before holding her hands up.

"Don't get me wrong I wouldn't say no to him but you really do go off on one when any one says anything bad about him" Ginny pointed out as Hermione huffed and stuttered a few times.

"I just think what he's doing is important and I don't think he causes more problems then he solves" Hermione defended as Ginny smiled at her and patted her hand.

"Hermione I hate to say it but you're the pushy mother" Ginny declared as Hermione yanked her hand back and turned away from Ginny with a huff.

Before either woman could say anything more there was a crash from Hermione's bedroom causing both women to yelp and jump up in the air.

"What was that" Hermione questioned as Ginny gave her a look before raising to her feet grabbing the bottle of wine as a weapon.

"If I knew what it was I would be either running for the exit or getting ready to use the beloved wine as a weapon" Ginny snipped causing Hermione to roll her eyes and get to her feet.

"Just wait here; if I don't come back in five minutes" "I get your desk and the rights to write about all this" Ginny chirped as Hermione threw her a dirty look before putting her glass down and stalked towards her bedroom.

Jumping into her bedroom and slamming her hand down on the light switch Hermione couldn't help but clutch her chest when Harry blinked at her rapidly cursing under his breath.

"Jeeze Hermione" Harry grumbled as he pushed the hood of his robes down before rubbing his eyes against the harsh light.

Hermione glared at him before closing her bedroom door.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Hermione hissed moving across the bedroom floor with her finger pointed at Harry who ducked backwards.

"I needed to talk to you" Harry squeaked as he looked fearful at Hermione who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Phone potter; learn to use one" Hermione snapped as Harry rolled his eyes then gave Hermione a pleading look.

"I need your help with some research" Harry declared marvelling over the magical word to clam Hermione down and get her interest.

"Well why didn't you say so? There are some clothes in the cupboard change into those and come through the front door. Ginny is in the other room" Hermione ordered before she turned and walked back out of the room leaving Harry to sigh in relief before heading over to the cupboard to gather his clothes.

Ginny jumped holding the wine bottle higher ready to attack Hermione when she re entered the living room.

"Jeeze Hermione; are you trying to give me a heart attack" Ginny scolded holding her hand to her chest while clutching the bottle tightly.

"Of course not," Hermione declared with a smirk moving over to the settee and slumping down with a grin.

"If I did who would listen to me rant" Hermione questioned innocently as Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down again.

"Well what was it?" Ginny questioned as Hermione lifted her glass up and shrugged thinking quickly on her feet.

"I left a window open" she lied before leaning back while Ginny smirked at her friend.

"And there I was thinking that Draco Malfoy had sent a hit man after you just because you basically called him a brat" Ginny declared knowing full well that Hermione would take the bait.

"That _brat _wouldn't know what to do with me as much as I hate to say rude things about people Draco Malfoy wouldn't know what to do with a real woman if she slapped him around the face" Hermione declared in a haughty tone to which Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"That guy won't know what hit him" Ginny admitted as Hermione scrunched her nose up before shaking her head.

"I can't believe Snape refused to published my story about Malfoy… I mean it was a piece of work" Hermione declared as Ginny raised her eyebrows and turned away.

"You can say that again," Ginny muttered before looking at Hermione who was narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Besides your lucky he let you keep your job after what you wrote and your lucky Lucuis Malfoy didn't sue you" Ginny declared as Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

Ginny jumped when there was a knock at the door while Hermione simply stood and walked towards the door throwing a look over her shoulder.

"I was only writing the truth" Hermione declared as she threw the chain back and thumbed the lock back.

Ginny shook her head while Hermione opened the door and turned back to the settee allowing Harry to dart in and smile at Ginny.

"What are you doing here" Ginny questioned with a smirk causing Harry to flush while Hermione settled back into her seat sipping her wine.

"Hermione told me to come round" Harry ventured as Ginny pursed her lips in amusement and nodded.

"Of course; I swear I was being an idiot when I didn't take the bet on you two being an item" Ginny announced as she slipped her feet into her shoes and downed her drink.

"We're not an item" Harry flustered as Ginny mumbled something causing Hermione to shake her head and glare at Harry.

"You rise to that bait _every _time" Hermione hissed as Harry ducked his head before Hermione turned back to Ginny who was slipping her coat on.

"I wasn't finished ranting about the arse" Hermione grumbled as Ginny shrugged and held her hands up while Harry looked on in confusion.

"As _fun _as that sounds" Ginny exclaimed rolling her eyes while flicking her red hair from beneath her coat and adjusting the collar.

"I made the awful mistake of turning up in my brother's department while he was on the phone to mother; long story short I have to pop round to the burrow and say hi" Ginny declared with a tight smile before heading towards the door flashing Harry a smile and waving to Hermione.

"You can rant about the arse tomorrow if you must" Ginny called as she opened the door and strolled out leaving Harry to frown at Hermione who grabbed the ice cream and spare wine glass rising to her feet.

"Who's this arse" Harry questioned as he slumped into the battered chair Hermione had saved from her childhood bedroom.

"Draco Malfoy" Hermione growled as she vanished into the kitchen putting the ice cream away and washing the glass up.

"Who" Harry called glancing to the other room as Hermione potted around the kitchen.

"A snobby, spoiled, pig headed arse" Hermione called as Harry smirked to himself before Hermione returned tossing Harry an energy bar which he caught with ease.

"So he's attractive as well" Harry questioned as Hermione slumped back into her seat and threw Harry a glare.

"I never said that" Hermione snipped as Harry shook his head ripping the wrapping off his bar and demolishing half of it in one bite.

"You only get this riled up if it's something nation wide or the guy is attractive but a jerk" Harry mumbled around a mouthful of food gaining a disgusted and annoyed look from Hermione.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me Potter" Hermione ground out as Harry swallowed his mouthful with a loud gulp.

"Yeah right sorry. I was doing a quick sweep tonight" "I thought you said you were having a quiet night" Hermione exclaimed as Harry stared at her with wide eyes before waving a hand.

"It was implied" Harry reasoned as Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Anyway as I was doing my sweep I found these three shadowy creatures crowding around this guy; they were the weirdest thing I've ever seen Hermione. They wore these creepy robes" Harry explained as Hermione shot him a pointed look but was ignore.

"And when they came towards me they held up these bony hands and I've never felt so depressed and defeated in my life. They were hissing words at me and all I heard was the screaming of some woman declaring I was meant to live" Harry declared before he saw Hermione's face pale and her hand tighten around her glass.

"I'm fine Hermione I swear they didn't touch me but I just couldn't stop them and I didn't; but this guy just turned up and shouted out something in Latin and they vanished" Harry admitted with a gruff remembering how The Slytherin made his appearance.

Hermione however was worrying her lip and abandoned her glass tugging at her fingers in a nervous manner that meant she was just waiting to check him over to assure he wasn't hurt.

"He called himself The Slytherin and he said he was just like me, he was even dressed like me but had green instead of red in his robes" Harry declared as the worry drained from Hermione's face and soon confusion settle in.

"Why haven't heard of him before are you sure he wasn't just kid playing dress up" Hermione questioned as Harry finished his bar and shook his head.

"No because he actually vanished into thin air with a loud crack" Harry declared as Hermione began to tap her finger against her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"What did he say beside his name" Hermione questioned as Harry swallowed his food and threw his rubbish in the bin by the door.

"Just that he was like me and that we were the same" Harry admitted as Hermione furrowed her brows looking down at her knees thinking.

After several minutes of silence Hermione got to her feet and retrieved her laptop while Harry watched her with interest.

"What was his name" Hermione questioned as she powered the equipment up and waited to log on to the internet.

"The Slytherin; Hermione I've never seen him before but he knew how to deal with those creatures" Harry declared as he looked towards the window and mulled over the night events.

As Hermione surfed the internet for the strange Slytherin Harry focused on what the man had called out when he came to his rescue.

"Nothing" Hermione muttered as she typed in a new search while Harry lifted his hand and closing his eyes focused all his energy on the words he remembered.

"Ok lets try The Slytherin" Hermione declared as she began to type the name but got as far as typing in Slyther when a bright light appeared from Harry's hand and a silver stag erupted before the hero and crashed through Hermione's living room and vanished before hitting the window.

Startled Hermione jumped and hit the enter button before glaring at Harry who stared in wonder at what he had just conjured.

"What the hell Harry" Hermione demanded as Harry glanced at her sheepishly and ducking his head.

"That's what he did expect he shouted out something in Latin" Harry defended as Hermione shook her head ready to berate Harry again her search engine returned something.

"What I've got something" Hermione exclaimed as Harry stared at her before darting to sit beside her and stare at the screen.

"About the Slytherin" Harry questioned as Hermione shook her head and quickly hit the first page and scanned the page.

"No; I typed in Slyther before you did your little magic act" Hermione snipped as Harry ducked his head once more.

"Salazar Slyther was a powerful wizard in Scottish mythology along with another wizard and two witches" Hermione read aloud before falling silent waving Harry away as he attempted to read over her shoulder.

After a few interesting sounds from Hermione Harry sighed loudly and waited for Hermione to look at him with surprise.

"According to this page back in mythology Scotland wasn't spilt into cities but rather into villages or forts. There was four main forts all run by either a witch or a wizard; Salazar Slyther, Helga Huffle and Rowena Raven" Hermione explained as Harry nodded for her to carry on.

"And Godric Gryffin" Hermione added as Harry sat back in confusion as Hermione glance back to the page and re read a line.

"The people of these forts who followed these wizards and witches were called; Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's" Hermione explained scrolling down the page while Harry slumped back.

"What happened to them" Harry questioned as Hermione took a deep breath and carried on reading.

"Um they lived in relative peace for hundred of years; apart from the few arguments between the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's the two proudest of the four. Then when the roman's invaded the wizards and witches withdrew into a magical land setting up a castle and fortress called Hogwarts where they supposedly taught future generations how to use magic and become powerful" Hermione read raising her eyebrows in surprise while Harry thought over her words.

"The Four Founders however saw a greater evil to their people beside the roman's and seeking through time they were said to gift four children with their powers to end the evil and save their magical world" Hermione finished looking to Harry only to look worriedly at her friend.

"Harry this is just a fairytale" Hermione stated causing Harry to snap his head around and stare at her.

"But it might be true Hermione; I mean you've seen what I can do and my father did say Gryffindor would be proud of me" Harry reasoned as Hermione chewed her lip and glanced back at her laptop.

"Harry perhaps this Slytherin guy just read too many fairytales" Hermione offered as Harry shook his head getting to his feet and began to pace working out his thoughts.

"But what about this Gryffin guy" Harry questioned turning to look at Hermione who studied her friend before sighing and tilting her head.

"Would you feel better if I research this more" Hermione questioned as Harry thought for a few moments before nodding and returning to the battered chair while Hermione settled herself on the settee and began to type away at the keys.

"You're a pain; you do know that right Potter" Hermione grumbled as her eyes scanned the screen before her and Harry couldn't help but smile at her.

"Got you stop thinking about that attractive arse you were ranting about" Harry quipped causing Hermione to glare at him over the top of her laptop before grabbing a throw cushion and throw it at his head only to have him catch it gracefully.

* * *

Don't fear Draco will be a good guy in this despite how he and Hermione spoke to each other.


	7. The Mark

Chapter seven

The Mark

* * *

Harry couldn't help the yawn erupting from him as he listened to Ginny talk rapidly on the phone to some one who seemed as boring as the conversation she was having.

When Ginny scowled at him Harry couldn't help but duck his head and looked back at his computer in the hopes to finish the story he was working on and getting ready to start the one Snape all but threw at him that morning.

After Hermione's dreadful interview with Draco Malfoy Harry had been short listed to restore the situation and instead do a piece on Lucuis Malfoy instead. Harry had left Hermione alone last night after spending two hours watching her type away, read and disregard things that popped up on her screen.

Arriving shortly after Ginny Harry was surprised to find that Hermione had yet to arrive and could only hope he wasn't in her bad books for having made her do all this work for him.

"Harry if I'm boring you just sod off" Ginny snapped the second she put the phone down causing Harry to snap his head up to find Ginny scowling at him.

Ginny was in a foul mood after spending most of the night not only listening to Hermione rant about Malfoy but the rest of it listening to her mother demanding to know when she was going to settle down and find a nice young man for her to add to her collection of sons.

"No Gin I promise I was enthralled by your conversation" Harry declared gaining another scowl from Ginny and a snarl as well.

"Morning" Hermione chirped as she strolled into the office ignoring how both Harry and Ginny stared at her like she had grown another head.

"Morning" Harry ventured as Hermione walked straight towards his desk before spinning and tilting her head in a confused puppy fashion looked at Ginny.

"Gin hate to say this but I think Dean was looking for you; saying something about a family dinner or something" Hermione declared as Ginny blanched before scrambling to grab her bag and coat all but flinging her chair backwards.

"I've got to go" Ginny squealed before racing out of the office and almost using one of the sports guys as a shield in case Dean was looking for her.

"What was that about" Harry asked as Hermione turned to him and shrugged tossing her bag on to his desk and started to rummage through it.

"I needed her out in a hurry and that was the only way I could think to do it" Hermione admitted withdrawing a neat stack of papers and after flicking through a few pages looked at Harry.

"Harry my best and dearest friend you would do anything I asked of you right," Hermione questioned before holding her hand up.

"With in reason I know but if I asked you to do something that was _with in_ reason you would do it right?" Hermione asked as Harry thought for a few moments before nodding.

When it came to Hermione Granger Harry had fallen into the role of her best friend quickly.

"I need you to stand up" Hermione ordered causing Harry to raise his eyebrows but still rose to his feet without a word.

"And I need you to take your shirt off" Hermione ordered causally causing Harry to choke on air.

Hermione sighed and folded her arms as she waited for Harry's coughing fit to pass before waving the paper in his direction.

"Do you want me to help you or not Harry?" Hermione demanded reframing from stamping her foot down like a stubborn child.

After several moments of debating internally and gaining dirty looks from Hermione Harry finally sighed and removed his grey shirt and stood nervously glancing at the door then back to Hermione.

"Turn" Hermione ordered unaffected by his bare and defined chest quickly glancing at the papers in her hand then back to Harry's back as he turned.

"Fine you were right" Hermione declared as though it pained her to admit the words while Harry spun to stare at her.

"I was… can I savour the moment for a little while before you talk" Harry questioned only to shrink back when Hermione looked at him torn between hitting him with her papers or her shoe.

"Stop being an arse and listen to me and for the love of god put your shirt on" Hermione demanded as Harry smirked and slipped his shirt back on.

"After hours of research, for which you owe me, I discovered that Godric marked the child he gifted with his powers as did the rest of those magical creatures did" Hermione chirped thrusting a picture towards Harry who blinked and pulled his head back to see a picture of a lions head roaring.

"That's like the mark on" "your back yeah I remembered when you use to show thinking you had some horrible disease" Hermione muttered dryly pulling her hand back.

"Well I carried on reading and you maybe right at least I think so" Hermione declared as Harry looked crestfallen over the 'maybe' to him being right.

"I liked it better when you were sure I was right" Harry grumbled as he slumped into his chair and Hermione shot him a look.

"You going to bitch or are you going to listen to me" Hermione demanded resting on Ginny's desk as Harry nodded like a scolded child.

"Anyway; Godric marked his chosen one as did the others so in regards to The Slytherin ask him to flash his shoulder to you and you'll know if he's telling the truth" Hermione admitted as Harry blanched at the idea of asking some stranger to strip off his shirt to flash his bare back to him.

"A hundred years after the wizards and witches went into hiding they foresaw an evil that would happen years from then. They vanished declaring that when the evil rose there would be four wizards and witches that would be able to stop him" Hermione explained with a gleam to her eyes that only come after she had researched some important story.

"While researching I came across this guy whose study all about this and I sent him an E-Mail" Hermione admitted ignoring the worried look crossing Harry's face.

The last time she E-Mail an informant and met them she was nearly arrested as a hooker but then was arrested after insulting the police officers trying to get rid of her.

"And," Hermione almost bellowed causing Harry to jump and glare at her.

"Those creatures are from mythology too; the feeling depressed and defeated are all induced by creatures known as Dementors. They feed from misery and painful emotions; usually making their victims relive their most painful experiences again and often making them hear things for the most painful time in their life" Hermione explained rapidly as Harry attempted to keep up.

"Great so I have to go get some magical sword to defeat them" Harry mumbled as Hermione shook her head and gave him a pitiful look.

"No you idiot; your friend had the right idea the other, he used a spell which you did use" Hermione muttered exhausted by him already.

One thing that worked best for Hermione in their friendship was when Harry agreed with her and for the most part it worked for Harry who found it easier for Hermione to talk for him.

"That stag? But I didn't say anything" Harry declared as Hermione shrugged and put the papers on Harry's desk.

"Read through that and besides I'm pretty sure that witches and wizards can do magic without speaking; I'll have to research" Hermione admitted before Harry glanced towards the door and quickly frowned.

"Good to see you hard at _work _Granger" Snape's greasy voice filled the room causing Hermione to spring up and turn to find her boss glaring at her over his hook nose.

"Just tossing ideas back and forth" Hermione chirped in an overly sweet voice before Snape snorted then stepped into the office followed by a tall, thin and smartly dressed man.

His white blonde hair was swept back in a pony tail, his black long coat swept around his legs and his polished shoes clipped against the floor into with the cane clutched in his hand.

"Potter and Granger I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine and an important investor in this paper" the last part was thrown as a warning to Hermione who could be seen fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Lucuis Malfoy" Snape finished the introduction snapping a glare to Hermione who was clamping her mouth shut while Harry darted his eyes between Hermione and Lucuis then to the door.

However it was the dry chuckle from Lucuis that had all three gapping at him in shock; he had turned his grey eyes towards Hermione and quickly moved towards her.

"I've heard from my son that you didn't fall his charm which I can assure is a wonderful thing; Draco does tend to think he can have what ever he wants" Lucuis declared as Hermione rose her eyebrows and actually smiled at him.

"That being said of course you must understand that I _couldn't _let your interview be published" Lucuis sounded truly sorry for that and Hermione softened and shrugged.

"I guess I can understand" Hermione admitted sullenly making Lucuis laugh out loud before tilting his head towards Snape.

"I even offered to be interviewed myself but Snape suggested Mr. Potter" Lucuis admitted sending a look to Snape who simply raised an eyebrow.

"That's fine I've got things to do; you know people to see" Hermione chirped as Harry glared at her while Snape straightened and stared at her.

"New story" Snape questioned as Hermione smirked and nodded while grabbing her bag.

"Yep, pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy" Hermione declared before Lucuis took her hand in his and pressed a quick kiss to it.

"All mine Miss Granger" Lucuis declared before Hermione smiled sweetly at him before bouncing towards the door where Snape stared after her.

"I'll leave you two to it" Snape declared before he spun and raced after Hermione bellowing her name.

"And now Mr. Potter shall we start our interview" Lucuis questioned as Harry snapped his eyes back to the other man and nodded.

Lucuis walked over to the desk and glanced down at the papers Hermione put on the desk only to smile at Harry when the younger man grabbed the papers and shoved them away.

"Sorry it was just some work Hermione wants me to look at" Harry lied waving his hand towards the only spare chair in the office which he had taken as reward for getting the 'boy' area.

"Miss Granger seems a rather interesting young lady and considering how riled up my son was that is something I'm interested in. of course that's not to say I'm disappointed by Snape's choice; in fact I was rather impressed after reading about you" Lucuis admitted while Harry flushed and busied himself as he sat down at the desk.

"Nothing really impressive happened to me" Harry admitted trying hard to lie the best he could without Lucuis from guessing.

"I wouldn't say that, I mean I know it must be an awful point in your life but you were adopted by two of the worlds most caring and loving parents" Lucuis declared as though he had known Harry's life first hand.

"Not to mention that you received wonderful praises and grades from school and College" Lucuis declared as Harry gapped at the older man.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter it's just something that I had to teach myself; learn everything about everyone" Lucuis stated with a gleam to his while Harry nodded before sinking into his chair a little more.

"But then again I don't always discover everything about person; secrets are the most prized possession among us all" Lucuis drawled while Harry gulped and offered a forced smile before grapping a note pad and pen ignoring the way Lucuis studied him.

* * *

thanks for the reviews (ok one review and one guess) and thanks to those who've been reading this fic hope your enjoying it so far.


	8. Longbottom and The Slytherin

Chapter eight

Longbottom and the Slytherin

* * *

The Slytherin enjoyed the night more then the day light hours namely because during the night he saw the world as it truly was.

Everyone covered up their flaws in the day time just because they might be on show but during the night, when darkness fell, everyone felt more relaxed.

Which meant he was ready for those who truly showed how dangerous they could be, but for this night alone he had another job in mind.

Neville Longbottom came to his attention several weeks ago when his website about the four founders popped up to his attention.

The Slytherin held no fear from Longbottom but rather from those who read about the mythology surrounding his and The Gryffindor's powers.

With a smirk The Slytherin couldn't help but shake his head at the thought of his fellow superhero; for all the good he did the Slytherin knew he could do _more _if only he understood where he came from and what his powers really meant.

"What are we up too tonight Mr. Longbottom" The husky voice rang out from the shadows in which the Slytherin hid in as he watched the dark Victorian house nestled between an eyesore of a shoe shop and betting shop.

It wasn't until several minutes after speaking to him self that the Slytherin saw something interesting, the footsteps were the first indication that someone was coming and from the way the shoes clipped against the ground he knew it was a woman.

It wasn't until Hermione Granger appeared before the house that the Slytherin smiled and decided to settle in.

She was the only one close enough to The Gryffindor to cause an interest and the Slytherin knew that if you wanted to get to the Gryffindor you started with Hermione Granger.

"_What _are you up too tonight Miss Granger" The Slytherin questioned as he watched Hermione knock on the front door and was quickly admitted into the house.

The Slytherin watched the house with renewed interest; unaware that only a few yards away someone else watched with interest.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Neville Longbottom at the grand age of twenty two was a lean young man, his dark hair a mess upon his head and his mouse like eyes consisting darting around him.

Hermione was worried at seeing him wondering not for the first time if she had stepped into some ungodly trap and would have to unleash the only hell she knew; a punch and a kick before running screaming from the house.

Thankfully after being introduced to the rather stern grandmother, who eyed Hermione critically, she was assured Neville wasn't a complete nutcase.

Nerdy yes; nutcase willing to do dreadful things to her no.

"Miss Granger I'm surprised that you wanted to know anything about this" Neville stated as they both sat on the over flowery and out dated sofa while Mrs. Longbottom took herself off to the kitchen.

"I'm writing a story about mythology and I found myself a winner" Hermione offered off handed while Neville rose a brushy dark eyebrow.

"Why are you so interested in all this anyway" Hermione demanded ignoring the look while Neville seemed to beam at his favourite subject.

"My parents visited Scotland every year before and after I was born; believe me washed out summer holidays put you in the mood for reading. After they passed away I often travelled up there myself" Neville explained as Hermione nodded before lowering her eyes.

"Sorry about your parents" Hermione offered but Neville stared at her blankly for a few moments before shaking his head.

"It happened long ago" Neville assured as Hermione nodded before retrieving a notepad and pen.

"Anyway the whole country is steeped in mythology and the story about the four founders caught my attention" Neville admitted as Hermione nodded before looking up at him and furrowing her brow.

"Who was the great evil the four founders discovered" Hermione questioned already compiling a list of great evils she knew.

"That took a lot more tracking down then the stories about the four founders but it was a great wizard whom turned bad. His name was Voldermort; a Slytherin lord who wanted power and would ultimately destroy Hogwarts and everyone who didn't follow him. I discovered him by talking to a Scottish man named Hagrid" Neville declared as Hermione raised her eyebrows to which Neville simply shrugged in a 'what can you do' manner.

"Voldermort was meant to have lived for several decades amassing more and more power until four couples all gave birth to the supposed gifted children. Voldermort had heard the stories about how they would rise up against him and so began to kill them off unless of course their parents choose to side with him. I think it was said that one father did side with Voldermort and it was viewed as the greatest betrayal" Neville explained as Hermione wrote it all down snorting when he said the last part.

"What did they do to him" Hermione questioned not sure she was ready for the answer or not.

"Nothing as he sided with Voldermort and was pretty much protected," Neville declared he lent forward with an eager expression across his face.

"_But _and this is where it gets interesting; Hagrid told me that the Gryffindor couple managed to escape with their child and disappeared from this magical world and the prophecy, if you believe it, says that only when the four children are reunited Voldermort will either live or die" Neville declared as Hermione paused mid word and rose her eyes to look at Neville who was practically beaming at her.

"So what he can't kill the other three kids and just rule over the world?" Hermione questioned as Neville furrowed his brow crestfallen at the lack of awe from Hermione.

"Well no at least not from what I can understand; Hagrid and a few other people told me that Voldermort was weaken during one battle and can't kill them" Neville declared a little more sullen now and Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Ok anyway what about this prophecy it wasn't on your website" Hermione offered as Neville slumped a little.

"Well that's a myth it self" "a myth within a myth" Hermione questioned a little dubious but Neville either didn't hear her or just ignored her.

"It was said that when the four gifted children reunited they would awaken the true strength of their powers and in doing so would bring about Voldermort's return and it would be a battle to end either the four or Voldermort" Neville admitted a little less sure about that part then the rest.

"Do you think I could talk to your source" Hermione asked sweetly only to slump her shoulder when Neville chewed his lower lip and looked unwilling on that point.

"If you want anything answered I could forward the questions but Hagrid and his wife are rather recluse and it took a few years before they finally spoke to me fully on the subject" Neville admitted as Hermione sighed and nodded.

"So if I E-mail you some questions could you get him to answer them" Hermione pressed and Neville nodded eagerly.

"Thank you and I'm afraid it's time for me to go" Hermione declared as she rose to her feet shoving her stuff away and smirking when Neville scrambled to his feet.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Longbottom" Hermione chirped turning to shake the man's hand, winching when he grabbed it tightly.

"I have my own theory" Neville whispered as Hermione raised her eyebrow but reframed from saying anything to stop him from carrying on.

"I think that The Gryffindor is the child who escaped; basically I think it's all true" Neville whispered as Hermione nodded along with him before frowning when he stared at her.

"You don't believe me do you" Neville muttered a little dejected but Hermione quickly shook her head and forced Neville to look at her.

"Oh I believe you… I mean I've met the Gryffindor in the flesh and the things he can do are magical" Hermione assured as Neville smiled slightly but still didn't look convinced.

"But the rest of it" "I believe you Neville; I really do; besides I have more then just an article concerning all this. I guess I want to figure out The Gryffindor and I need to discover more about his past to do that" Hermione declared as Neville tilted his head and studied her for several seconds before beaming.

"It's all true; The Gryffindor and The Slytherin are great wizards and they will only become more powerful if they join forces" Neville declared before he blanched at his words while Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Did you say the Slytherin" Hermione questioned as Neville waved a hand and took Hermione by her elbow, steering her towards the door.

"I read about him" Neville declared as Hermione attempted to wrench her elbow from Neville's grip.

"There has been nothing in the papers about the Slytherin; how did you know about him" Hermione demanded now digging her heels into the ground before Neville could open the door.

"I just assumed because of what I read" Neville flustered as he pried the door open wide enough to help Hermione through it.

"NEVILLE" the stern and harsh voice of his grandmother called giving Neville a reason to drop Hermione's elbow and flush.

"Sorry I couldn't be more helpful but please send me those questions" Neville ordered before he slammed the door shut just as Hermione was ready to demand more answers from him.

With a huff Hermione folded her arms debating wither to kick the door or just walk home. Considering that she might be arrested she decided the later might be a better choice and would have to hound Neville Longbottom tomorrow.

With a sigh Hermione spun and quickly stalked towards the train station going over and over what had been told to her this evening.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't notice by entering the small park that was a short cut to the train station that most of the lights had been broken and all other sounds had vanished for the night.

It wasn't until that Hermione had been caught up with a tree branch and she spent several minutes cursing and pulling her curly hair from the death grips of wood that she noticed where she was.

Spinning around attempting to gain some insight and possibly a way back to the entrance she screamed when she spotted two dark figures closing in on her.

Gritting her teeth she spun only to find two more heading towards her looking to box her in. with a quick flash of inspiration Hermione turned and went to rush into the trees forgoing any notion of saving her hair from being ripped out when one of the clocked figures lifted a pale hand and pointed a thin piece of wood at Hermione.

"STUPIFY" the hoarse but firm male voice rang out seconds before Hermione felt her whole body stiffen and she was fallen face first into the ground. Her head smashed against the dry ground with a thud and the stars were still swimming around her when she was rolled over only to find her self unable to move.

"This is the filthy muggle" one of the cloaked figures hissed as Hermione darted her eyes up in an attempt to glare at them.

"Send up the mark and hurry the Dementors here now" A female voice ordered before the last cloaked figures lifted their arm and point their wand towards the sky. Hermione noticed the hideous dark skull tattooed on their arm as the sleeve pooled around their elbow.

Hermione waited for those horrible creatures appear but instead she found herself watching as the wand was ripped from the cloaked figures hand and two of the figures bending towards Hermione flew across the park.

"Hope you had your fun kiddies because now it's time for bedtime" A husky voice commanded moving closer to Hermione who was straining hard to see the Gryffindor.

"You'll pay for this" the woman hissed only to be laughed before she shook her finger at the hero then vanished with a crack.

Two more cracks where heard before Hermione felt someone standing beside her and with glorious relief all the feelings came back to her limbs and she was able to shove her self with the help of her saviours.

"Took you long enough… what was you waiting for because it didn't look like they were asking for directions. You might have stepped in when I took a nose dive and another thing why the _hell _are you following me-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" Hermione managed this all on one breath only to clutch her chest as she turned to find The Slytherin standing there instead of Harry in his Gryffindor outfit.

"I'm pretty sure you're meant to say thank you but I'll answer your question first" The Slytherin smirked before bowing from the waist upwards.

"The Slytherin" he introduced as Hermione gulped and looked him up and down.

"I thought you were" "The Gryffindor sorry to disappoint you there Granger" The Slytherin drawled as Hermione flushed before the masked hero moved forward and lifted his hand to Hermione's head.

"Whoa big guy" "Your head is cut" The Slytherin pointed out causing Hermione to snap her hand up to her head only to yelp when a sharp pain shot through her head.

"So you have your own personal superhero" The Slytherin drawled with a smirk while Hermione blushed and waved a hand.

"I do not" Hermione stuttered as The Slytherin chuckled before shrugging with one shoulder.

"Want one" The Slytherin questioned as Hermione stared at him with an open mouth before stuttering then she smirked at him.

"Are you flirting with me" Hermione questioned propping her hands on her hips while the Slytherin chuckled.

"Well I'm not doing it properly if you have to ask" The Slytherin admitted causing Hermione to blush again before a serine filled the air and the Slytherin stiffened.

"Sorry for the rescue and run but duty calls" The Slytherin stated before pulling a white handkerchief from his robes and pressed it to Hermione's head gently before stroking her cheek.

"Think on my offer" he ordered before stepping back and then disappearing with a crack leaving Hermione to hold the handkerchief to her head and gapping at the spot the Slytherin stood seconds ago.

* * *


	9. Bust ups and revealling

Chapter nine

Bust ups and revealing

* * *

The morning had come in a blur for Harry and Hermione; Harry because his interview with Lucuis Malfoy unnerved him and Hermione because after cleaning and dressing her wound found her self up half the night researching and thinking of the Slytherin.

The pair converged in the one place they could find a moments peace on their day off; The Three Broomsticks.

Hermione thought it was highly amusing to find them selves in a pub/café that sported such a magical theme while Harry could only grumble it was the closest he was ever getting to a broomstick.

That had been five years ago.

"You bitch at me for not calling before and after my sweeps" Harry continued his pointless argument as the pair settled down outside at the favourite table until the rain and winter months drove them inside.

"Because I know what a dolt you can be" "AND I know how you attract danger" Harry countered as Hermione rolled her eyes before grabbing her coffee and sipping it.

"Like you don't besides I'm fine; everything turned out for the best" Hermione continued only to gain a snort from Harry before he folded his arms like a spoilt child.

"Oh please Harry do grow up, The Slytherin is an ok guy from what I've seen" Hermione admitted as Harry rolled his eyes before giving Hermione a look.

"Just because you've got a crush on him" Harry muttered kicking his feet out underneath the table only to have Hermione glare at him.

"I have not got a crush on him Harry; really you must stop thinking I'm just like you and have a crush on someone. Just. Ask. Ginny. Out" Hermione growled causing Harry to blush then stutter a response.

"I would feel jealous that you're rather mean to other men but you don't look as spiteful in talking to your friend" a voice drawled causing Hermione to stiffen and narrow her eyes while Harry hid his smirk upon seeing who it was.

"Mr. Malfoy I would love to say what a pleasure but I hate lying" Hermione snipped forcing a fake and overly sweet smile on her face as she turned to look up at Draco who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Being a reporter I thought you might be used to it" Draco retorted as Hermione clenched her fists and Harry had to clear his throat to stop a hot headed Hermione actually hurting the guy.

"Um nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy" Harry called causing the blonde to look away from Hermione's seething glare and smile at Harry.

"I would like to say nice to meet you too Mr. Potter but my father was raving about you for nearly two hours. Nothing against you but my father has a voice that drones on" Draco admitted as Harry laughed then kicked Hermione's leg before she could say anything.

"I'm glad your father was happy with the result; I wouldn't like to be on the end of his wrath nor yours for that matter" Harry admitted as Draco chuckled glancing down at Hermione was staring at her coffee cup with a glare.

"On the end of my fathers; no never in my life would I want that. Mine on the other hand is a little less extreme. However there are people who like to test that theory" Draco declared throwing a pointed look in Hermione's direction only to have Hermione screw her eyelids shut and silently counted to ten.

"Would you like to join US" Harry honestly squealed the last part after Hermione's foot hit his shin with force.

Draco smirked before shaking his head and sending Hermione a glinted look to which she ignored.

"Possibly a rain check, I would love to find out what you thought of my father" Draco admitted before tilting his head towards Harry before walking backwards and offering Hermione a full blown smirk called out.

"Miss Granger as always lovely to see you; I hope you don't push your _only _friend away" and with that Draco turned and walked away while Harry dove across the table and held Hermione in place after her knuckles grew dangerously white and her face red.

"Hermione" "THE WANKER" Hermione growled dangerously while Harry motioned to a waitress who came quickly to the pair.

"Can I have these to go please" Harry ordered as the waitress chanced a glance towards Hermione then quickly grabbed the coffee and tea while Harry glanced at Hermione.

"And a large slice of chocolate cake" Harry ordered at the retreating form of the waitress.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Draco Malfoy was pleased with himself; more then pleased within an hour he had managed to reel in a new account with the business, annoyed his father and won the argument about wither or not he had the right to bring a lady friend to the charity ball soon approaching.

The event that really put a spring in his step was the little run in with Hermione Granger and her friend Harry Potter.

Seeing Hermione riled was enough to make him smile but there was another reason he had a spring in his step and that was the final step he needed.

Reaching the penthouse of his five story high riser Draco slipped out of the elevator whistling and spinning his keys around his finger.

He could make a tidy profit on the whole building but after deciding he liked having the run of the building decided on keeping it all to himself; changing the other flats into useful rooms for himself.

"He got laid or he's buying out his father I'm not sure which one" Blaise declared rather loudly from the black sofa in the drop down living room.

Draco stopped whistling but refused to stop smiling almost skipping down the three steps into the sitting area of the living room.

"Better then that; I've got the contract my father couldn't get, get to bring any date I want to the charity ball _and _riled up Granger" Draco declared as he slumped into the other black sofa and spread his arms across the back.

"Whoa busy day for you and shame on you; I like Granger and if you scare her away she won't come within three feet of me" Blaise grumbled as Draco threw his head back and rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't worry if I was you from what I hear she only has eyes for Superheroes" Draco declared looking up just in time to catch Blaise's glare.

"It's no fair" Blaise grumbled kicking at the coffee table before a door opened down the passageway and Neville walked out of the bathroom and hurried back to the living room only to come to a stop at seeing Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy I didn't hear you come… Mr. Zabini assured me it was ok for me to wait here" Neville stumbled on his words and the steps as he walked down.

"Neville I thought we've been over this; it's _Draco _and you have to start calling me it" Draco ordered as Neville gulped while Blaise chuckled.

"It was better then when he kept calling you The Slytherin" Blaise offered as Draco rolled his eyes and Neville flushed at remembering a few months ago.

"I was rather nervous back then" Neville defended as both Draco and Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Sit Neville I wanted to ask you about last night; what was it you told Miss Granger" Draco questioned as he lent forward when Neville sat down and thought.

"Nothing more then what was on website" Neville admitted as Draco frowned sitting forward while Blaise glanced between the two.

"What happened last night then" Blaise questioned as Draco looked at him then at the ground as he thought.

"I went to talk to Neville about trying to get the Gryffindor to listen to some ideas about what we're going to do about these Dementors when Granger turned up. She left and I followed her; four wizards I guess surrounded her and was about to set their creepy pets on her" Draco explained as Blaise raised his eyebrows and blew out whistle.

"Busy night too then I take it" Blaise muttered as Draco nodded absentmindedly before he sighed and jumped to his feet.

"I've let this go on for long enough now, taking the slow approach isn't going to work with this guy so I'll try the head on approach" Draco declared as both men frowned up at him.

"Wouldn't you need to know what his real identity is?" Neville questioned as Draco smirked causing Blaise to roll his eyes.

"Already know who he is and I think it's time that the Slytherin takes a little stroll" Draco declared with a glint before heading towards the back of the penthouse to a secured room while Neville watched amazed while Blaise rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

* * *


	10. Joining Forces

Chapter ten

Joining forces

* * *

Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he strolled along the darken street after leaving Hermione to once more rant about Draco Malfoy.

Harry would feel sorry for the other man if he hadn't brought it on himself.

Anyone with half a brain would know Hermione granger was not someone you wanted to be in bad with. But then again from the way Draco smirked at Hermione it was clear that the pair might even half enjoy their banter.

"Strange, strange, strange people" Harry muttered as he shook his head trying hard to understand why everyone couldn't be straight forward when it came to attractions.

"Generally when you start talking to yourself people start to think your nuts" a husky and firm voice called from the shadows making Harry spin round and clench his fists when The Slytherin stepped out of the shadows with a smirk upon the only part of his face that was visible.

"And sneaking up on people is generally considered rude" Harry snapped already feeling the anger rise in him; for the fact that The Slytherin was attempting to do what he did, for saving Hermione or have Hermione go all dreamy over his heroics, he wasn't sure.

"And there I was thinking no one could sneak up on the Gryffindor" The Slytherin drawled causing Harry to choke on air and splutter.

"I'm not- your mistaken- I'm not" "The Gryffindor; are you sure on that because if we're playing the whole 'normal guy' act then I have to tell you it's wasted on me" The Slytherin snickered before leaning against a wall in a causal manner.

"Look you really have _got _the wrong guy" Harry attempted to assure firmly while the Slytherin held his hands up and smirk once more.

"It's OK; I understand the whole secret identity but you might as well give it up as I _know _who you are" The Slytherin admitted pushing off the wall and strolling towards Harry.

"Well if we're pointing out things how about you tell me who you are" Harry ordered as the Slytherin stopped and smirked again, causing Harry to clench his fists.

"I did the homework to find you out what fun would it be if I just told you who I am" The Slytherin questioned as Harry ground his teeth together.

"Why are you even talking to me, even if I was the Gryffindor" Harry questioned confused while the Slytherin sighed and let his shoulders slump.

"You really have to stop with this whole 'not Gryffindor' act because I already know and the reason I'm talking to you is because I think we need to start working together" The Slytherin ordered in a tone that was serious.

"Why would we do that? Because I'm pretty sure you didn't want to become one happy team" Harry declared as The Slytherin threw him a large smile.

"At last he got it and I said we wouldn't become one big happy family" The Slytherin corrected as Harry waved a hand before folding his arms and waited for his answer.

"How's Hermione?" The Slytherin questioned causally causing Harry to stiffen his shoulders and stand up straighter while the Slytherin smirked.

"I've been guessing someone is controlling those Dementors and we need to find out who and stop them because I doubt they are just letting them out for a late night stroll" The Slytherin declared as Harry thought for a few moments before grudgingly nodding his head in agreement.

"So what do we do then? Go around knocking on people houses hoping to find out whose controlling them" Harry questioned as the Slytherin shook his head.

"I was thinking more of tracking them; less footwork and less chance of you getting hurt by your oh so lovely best friend"The Slytherin chirped as Harry glared at him.

Pointing a finger at the other hero Harry ordered in a no nonsense tone "Hermione is off limits you understand" The Slytherin simply held his hands up and nodded in agreement.

For several seconds the pair stood in silence while Harry decided wither or not to trust the other man.

"CRUCIO" a strong and harsh female voice rang out just before a green light hit The Slytherin hard and sent him sprawling to the ground.

Harry watched in horror as The Slytherin thrashed and yelled in pain on the floor before turned to find three cloaked figures advancing towards them.

"STOP" Harry ordered lifting his hand just in time for a bright light to shot out of his hand and hit the figure on the left while the other two dove out of the way.

Not wasting any time Harry quickly hurried to The Slytherin's side as he laid still with the odd twitch coursing through his body.

"Accio wands" The Slytherin wheezed as his hand flew to his throat and rubbed against it while Harry frowned down at him for a few seconds before he heard the other two figures regaining their footing. Jumping up he spun in time to see one of the figures holding out a wan and point it at him.

"ACCIO WANDS" Harry bellowed before the two wands came hurtling towards him, ducking in time he ignored the sound of the pieces of wood snapping against the ground.

"Locomotor Mortis" The Slytherin hissed as he propped himself up on his elbows catching the last two cloaked figures with a blue light.

"Who the hell are you" Harry demanded as he strode towards the three figures; focusing on the two caught by The Slytherin's spell as the third was knocked out cold.

"None of your business filth" the female snarled before Harry grabbed her hood and drew it back to find himself face to face with a pale and thin woman. Her black hair was wild and held a silver streak through it.

"I asked who you were" Harry demanded as the woman glared up at him with a murderous glint to her eyes.

"I only answer to my master you blood traitor" the woman sneered showing her yellow teeth at them causing Harry to reel back and straighten when The Slytherin stood by his side still rubbing his throat and now his side too.

"I take it your referring to Voldermort then" The Slytherin rasped as Harry raised an eyebrow and watched as the woman who was looking ready to kill Harry now turned an even deadlier look to the Slytherin.

"His lack of respect is understood but your betrayal will not go unpunished by my lord; you will never be forgiven for what you have done" the woman snarled as the two superheroes glanced at each other and The Slytherin simply shrugged just as confused as Harry was as to what he had done.

"As great as that sounds you going to answer questions like a good crazy person" The Slytherin said firmly with a rasping tone while the woman squirmed.

"You shall all pay when my master reclaims his rightful place and you will watch as he makes all the muggle's bow down to him" the woman snarled up at them a split second before there was movement behind them.

"CURICO" a voice bellowed before both men were sent to the ground thrashing in pain only barely hearing three cracks.

After several minutes of unimaginable pain the pair laid still with only the faintest tremors racing through their bodies and then with great difficulty the pair managed to stumble to their feet.

"I guess we just got a taste of what's to come" The Slytherin attempted to joke but his rasping voice and painful grimace did nothing to help Harry.

"Muggle's?" Harry rasped clutching his burning side and head at the same time while the Slytherin glanced at him before bending over to prop himself on his knees.

"Humans aka the people we are trying to protect" The Slytherin declared as Harry nodded then hissed at the pain in his head.

"We should get inside before they decide to come back" Harry ordered as The Slytherin nodded, moving quickly as his hurting body would allow and collected the two broken wands.

"Hermione's place is just down there" Harry offered as The Slytherin drew himself back to full height and smirked slightly at Harry before winching in pain.

"You go and get treated; I may have sworn that Hermione's off limits that doesn't mean I want her to see me as anything less then super" The Slytherin drawled in a husky tone while Harry gritted his teeth through pain and over protectiveness of his friend.

"I meant what I said about off limits" Harry growled as The Slytherin chuckled and pocketed the wands.

"Fair enough but I'm not off limits to her just so we're clear" The Slytherin admitted as Harry groaned and rolled his eyes before levelling him with a stare.

"Go... I'll do something about trying to figure out who these belong to" The Slytherin declared patting the pocketed wands while Harry furrowed his brows.

"Do I at least get a name or even some how to contact you" Harry questioned as the Slytherin smirked again and shrugged.

"Don't worry I'll be in touch" The Slytherin ordered before he disappeared with a crack causing Harry to gape then groan when another wave of dull pain washed through him.

With a slow trot he dragged himself back to Hermione flat.

* * *

So now we know that Draco is the Slytherin. The woman doing all the snarling at the pair was Bellatrix Lestrange.


	11. Unforgiven and invites

Chapter eleven

Unforgiven and invites

* * *

The howl echoing around the dark room made the two cloaked figures to winch back but the fear of the man inflicting the pain was more then enough to hold them in their places.

"I do not care for your excuses; you failed me" The hidden man growled throwing a pale threatening hand towards the huddled figure in the corner.

"I should have your life for this" the hidden man hissed as he stalked away from them and stalked towards the far wall.

After several minutes of half hisses and hidden words the female figure stepped forward and sneered at the figure on the ground.

"My masters" she called before lifted her head when silver eyes snapped towards her then narrowed at her.

"We were unable to kill the mudblood Granger only because The Slytherin arrived; we were ready for him when he arrived to help The Gryffindor but the prophecy has always told us that together they will be stronger. We can not hope to defeat them when the only wizard great enough to do that is Voldermort" the woman declared as the hidden man snarled at her and stalked forward.

"NO EXCUSE" he screamed before lifting a hand to strike her and taking pleasure in the way her dark eyes looked away but she stood ready for the hit.

"Ssstop" a voice bellowed from the far wall forcing the hidden man to hold his hand in mid strike. Looking to the far wall all four figures stared as a pale, hairless and red eyed face half appeared in a dusty mirror.

The nostrils which were more then little slits flared briefly as the three cloaked figures all bowed to him then held their heads in shame.

"Bella, Bella, Bella my dearessst and loyal follower" the hideous mirror man cooed as Bella lifted her head and almost grinned with a insane smile.

"I believe you and I make you right; I am the only one with the power to ssstop them" Voldermort declared before snapping his red eyes up to the hidden man.

"Ssstart sssspreading my Horocruxes; the book has only give me back my half life I need more if I am to rise and destroy them all and take my rightful place" Voldermort ordered and the four people before him all bowed and nodded.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Monday morning had found Ginny shaking her head and clucking her tongue upon finding Harry and Hermione in their shared office.

Hermione was sporting a large plaster on the side of her forehead with bruising peaking out while Harry had red marks up his throat and a rather large bruise threatening the side of his arm and hand.

"Did you two go out partying over the weekend and _not _invite me; for shame" Ginny chirped as both friends looked up at her then quickly went back to their work.

"My, my it must have been a good weekend for you two to be hard at work" Ginny continued as she sat down at her desk and flickered her blue eyes between the pair.

"I'm working on a story and Harry's working on research" Hermione offered absent-mindedly never looking up from the clicking keys before her while Harry waved a hand when Ginny stared at him.

"Damn and just when you guys were making your jobs look easy enough to steal" Ginny grumbled as she set about doing her own work.

"Steal mine" Harry grumbled as Hermione threw him a look before going back to her work before Ginny peeped over her computer.

"Do I want to ask?" Ginny questioned as Hermione and Harry looked at her and she waved towards their injuries.

"I was attacked by some strange creatures and was saved by The Slytherin" Hermione declared as Harry glared at her and mouthed 'hussy' at her before Ginny could catch it.

"I was mugged" Harry declared with a shrug blushing when Ginny blanched and quickly darted her eyes over his form to check for more injuries.

"He was saved by the Slytherin" Hermione snipped as Harry folded his arms and grumbled while Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked at Hermione.

"Whose the Slytherin and is he as fit as The Gryffindor" Ginny quizzed as Harry groaned and slumped back.

"He didn't save me; I was doing just fine until he turned up" Harry growled as Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"HELLO... what did I miss" Ginny demanded as Hermione snapped her eyes back to her red headed friend and smiled.

"The Slytherin is just the Gryffindor and probably more charming" Hermione offered as Harry gagged loudly keeping his eyes locked on his computer screen.

"Well he must be something if Hermione actually thought him better at something then the Gryffindor" Ginny admitted as Harry glared at her for her treacherous words.

"I think their both good but The Slytherin has a certain _charm _to him" Hermione defended as Harry rolled his eyes again and Ginny chuckled.

"More charm then the Gryffindor" Ginny questioned as Hermione groaned and ignored the question and Harry's glare.

"Insufferable" Hermione muttered as she carried on typing while Harry and Ginny smiled brightly at their friend. After a few minutes of silence the trio all jumped slightly when Snape stomped into the office and ignored Ginny.

"Potter and Granger The Quibbler has been invited to The Charity Ball Auction for Abused, homeless and cared for Children" Snape growled as the two reporters stared at him in mute confusion.

"Other words you two are going to report on the whole thing" Snape explained as the pair glanced at each other while Ginny bounced in her seat.

"Oh come on Snape let me go" Ginny pleaded as Snape shot his black eyes towards her and scowled.

"Why would we need a fashion reporter there" Snape growled as Ginny gave him a dumb ass look.

"Because all of society will be there and I must tell my readers what's in this season" Ginny prattled on as Snape growled and waved a hand.

"No point Weasley; I want a serious feature out of this" Snape ordered as Ginny gasped before springing up to her feet with her hands propped on her hips.

"Fashion is _serious _and this will be among the highlights" "WEASLEY SHUT UP" Snape bellowed causing Ginny to snap her mouth shut and glare at Snape.

"She has a point and besides if Ginny's there then we can find out all the juicy secrets and make some headlines" Hermione offered as Snape glared at her with cold eyes.

"No snooping Granger I just want the whole evening recorded; Lucius Malfoy is hosting it this year and I want at least one good piece on him that isn't some byline about his achievements by Potter" Snape growled as Hermione rolled her eyes but refrained from retorting something back.

"Couldn't we use the press pass for Ginny; you can't expect me to spend the whole night listening to Hermione moaning about her shoes" Harry whined as Snape smirked and Hermione glared at him ready to hit him.

"FINE" Snape snarled before pointing a finger at Hermione then Harry "she's your responsibility; screw up and you can find yourselves a new job" Snape ordered before sending all three of them a glare to prove his point.

"It's this coming Saturday" Snape informed before turning his cool glaze on Harry.

"And get something respectable to wear Potter" Snape ordered before he turned and stalked out of the office leaving Ginny to squeal and practically ponce on her computer.

"SHOPPING" Ginny squealed causing Hermione and Harry to flinch.

It was going to be a long five days.


	12. Party and attacks

Chapter twelve

Party and attacks

* * *

Saturday arrived within an alarmingly fast rate; Harry had barely recovered from his injuries when he was forced into a black tux and black shoes.

He was currently tugging at the bow tie threatening to cut off his air supply while waiting for Hermione who had been taking the best part of the day to get ready.

"Hagrid didn't really help with his answers" Hermione explained loudly from her bedroom while Harry huffed and was tempted to loosen the tie.

"I think he was purposely avoiding answering them" Hermione finished as Harry snapped his green eyes up and stared at the closed door.

"Hermione don't start hounding him" Harry ordered winching when he heard the snort and a thud of something rather heavy.

"I thought you wanted answers Harry" Hermione retorted in a muffled voice before there was a grunt.

"I do and are you OK in there" Harry questioned still as confused about women getting ready now then when he was a teenager.

"SET ONE FOOT IN HERE POTTER AND I'LL KILL YOU" Hermione bellowed as Harry rolled his eyes and slumped back.

"LIKE I WOULD DARE" Harry called back hearing the curse followed by another thud.

"I could send the Slytherin in" Harry teased jumping when something heavy hit the door.

"I WAS AIMING FOR YOUR HEAD POTTER" Hermione snarled as Harry laughed loudly then propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"I thought we got all we needed to know anyway" Harry questioned furrowing his brow knowing all the hours of research he put in should be enough.

"About the general history; yes. But if there is some bad guy targeting you I thought you might like to know when he plans to attack and who he has working for him" Hermione countered as Harry grumbled about Hermione being right.

"Well the only choice we have is heading up to Scotland ourselves" Harry stated admitting to himself it was a stupid idea.

After several moments of silence Harry glanced at the door and groaned, knowing full well Hermione was forming plans.

"Hermione _we're _not going to Scotland" Harry ordered firmly hoping this was the one time he could win against Hermione.

"Fine; I never said you have to _go_" Hermione offered as Harry opened his mouth ready to point out the reasons it was a bad idea when there was a knock at the door.

"GET THAT HARRY" Hermione ordered causing Harry to grumble and drag himself to his feet muttering about the punishment he was going through having to be Hermione's best friend.

However when he opened the door he gaped at the sight before him. Ginny stood wearing a shimmering dark red dress that wrapped around her body and left a slit up her thigh.

Her long legs were shown off with the help of her red high heels and her red hair had been caught in a wavy bun with a few curls hanging around her face.

As Harry took in the whole image Ginny rolled her eyes and forced her way past him.

"Close your mouth Harry" Ginny ordered before throwing her small clutch on the sofa turning to look at Harry who stood staring at her.

"Not bad Harry, I always knew you could scrub up well" Ginny admitted with a wink before she turned towards the bedroom door while Harry caught himself and blushed while shutting the door.

"HERMIONE HURRY UP" Ginny ordered leaning against the sofa only to hear a grunt from the bedroom.

"You- I mean- that's to say-" "I know I look good Harry; I paid to look this good so don't screw up tonight because I need at least my next three pay checks to pay for this" Ginny ordered as Harry blushed again and rubbed his neck in a bashful manner.

"I was just saying is alls" Harry muttered as Ginny rolled her eyes before sighing.

"Hermione" Ginny whined before glancing at Harry who was staring at her.

"How long have you been waiting for her" Ginny questioned as Harry frowned counting the hours he had been _waiting _for Hermione.

"I think four" Harry offered as Ginny snorted before there was a growl from the doorway of Hermione's bedroom.

"You've been here two and I would have been done sooner if you hadn't messed up your tie" Hermione growled as both Ginny and Harry looked at her and felt their jaws dropped.

Hermione's usually curly and frizzy hair was smooth and straightened making it look longer then it was with a few strands pulled back and held up by a butterfly clip.

Her periwinkle dress was a bodice that was laced up the back while the skirt flared out at the hips and dropped to her knees at the front then all the way around to her ankles around the sides and back. Her visible skin glittered with the light.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Hermione questioned as she lifted a glittering hand to her face.

Ginny quickly straightened and pointed a finger at Hermione.

"DON'T YOU DARE" Ginny growled as Hermione gulped and dropped her hands before her tugging at her fingers in a nervous manner.

"Hermione I didn't know you could look so... well womanly" Harry declared as both Hermione and Ginny shot him a look.

"Pig" "arse" Ginny and Hermione muttered while Harry flushed and ducked his head.

"Shall we go" Harry quickly ordered turning and escaping from the thump Hermione to hit him with.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ginny and Hermione were both the bells of the ball as nearly every elderly and young gentlemen requested dances from them.

They both laughed when it seemed all the older women seemed to demand Harry's time.

"I think Lucius Malfoy may have outdone himself" Ginny murmured to Hermione as the pair stood partially hidden by the large glass doors leading out on to the roof top of the Roof Ball room the party was being held in.

upon arriving the trio was amazed by the effect Malfoy had made in the room. It was decorated in green and silver with over ten thousands silver balls hanging down and lightening the whole room.

With a chuckle Hermione looked at Ginny raised an eyebrow at her friend who was now sipping her wine while scanning the crowd around them.

"And you should know because you _attended _his last party" Hermione teased as Ginny scowled at her before turning her nose up and watching the crowds dancing.

"I read about it; I never said I went to it" Ginny snipped as Hermione snorted and shook her head before she beamed when Harry extracted himself from the crowd and stumbled towards them.

"Having fun" Hermione questioned as Harry gave her a dirty look before grabbing her wine glass and downing the contents in one gulp.

"I thought my aunts were bad at parties" Harry muttered as he shuddered at the memories of family parties he was forced to attend as a child.

"Have you seen what their selling" Ginny questioned as both Harry and Hermione nodded to which Ginny frowned at Hermione.

"That bald banker guy spun me around a few times and was telling me about what was being sold" Hermione admitted as Ginny grumbled.

"Some dusty crap from some crappy place" Ginny offered before a shadow crept up on them and Hermione scowled at seeing Draco Malfoy dressed in a sleek black suit with a dark emerald shirt.

"Actually they were donated from a wealthy gentleman in Scotland" Draco drawled as Ginny blushed bright red before spinning to look up at Draco and hold her jaw shut.

"But I would agree with you they are dusty pieces of crap" Draco declared with a wink towards Ginny who blushed a deeper red while Harry pursed his lips and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy always a pleasure to have your pig headed ego in our presence" Hermione growled as Draco looked at her and smirked.

"And always a pleasure to hear your spiteful words Miss Granger I was wondering what you did all day because I've read all your stories and they can't take that long" Draco snipped as Harry grabbed Hermione's free hand and smiled at Draco.

"It was nice of your father to send the Quibbler invites" Harry declared as Draco snapped his amused glaze from Hermione to Harry.

"My father doesn't invite the press" Draco offered with a frown while the three reporters stared at him in confusion.

"But we we're told" "that I invited reporters; indeed I did but not for the purpose of working tonight" Lucius declared as he stole up beside Draco who was unaffected by his father's sudden appearance.

"I was so impressed by you two that I demanded Snape send you here and the sneaky snake blackmailed me; _me _of all people" Lucius declared with a smile that belittle his outraged tone.

"Lucius Malfoy blackmailed who thought the day would come" Draco countered gaining a bemused look from his father before his words were ignored.

"I had to let him write a full coverage of tonight's events to which I had to agree too" Lucius admitted before his sliver eyes slide towards Ginny who was staring up at the pair.

"I don't believe we have been introduced; Lucius Malfoy" Lucius plucked Ginny's hand up and kissed it lightly causing the young woman to blush and giggle like a school girl.

Hermione, Harry and Draco all rolled their eyes at the display.

"Ginevra Weasley and I _know_ who you are Mr Malfoy" Ginny gushed as Lucius straightened and let Ginny's hand drop.

"In hopefully favourable terms" Lucius questioned as Ginny nodded eagerly while Hermione shook her head and gave a pointed look to Harry who glared at her.

"Draco I hope your behaving yourself" Lucius ordered as he turned to look at his son who shrugged and gave him an innocent smile.

"Don't I always father" Draco asked as Hermione snorted and Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"I was only over here to ask Miss Granger for a dance" Draco admitted with a large smile while Hermione spluttered and glared at the blonde.

"I can't dance with you" Hermione squeaked gaining a look from those around her causing her to blush.

"Indeed she can't because she promised me this dance" Lucius declared with an affronted look while Draco clenched his jaw and ignored his father's look.

"YES" Hermione squeaked before she darted forward and grabbed Lucius's arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

With a sigh Hermione grateful accepted Lucius's hand before he placed his hand on her hip and led her in a slow dance.

"I take it your still not on favourable terms with my son then Miss Granger" Lucius teased as Hermione flushed and peeked a glance at Draco over his father's shoulder then quickly looked up at Lucius.

"You can say that; I'm sorry to say this but he just riles me up and it doesn't help he can't be civil" Hermione moaned as Lucius chuckled and spun Hermione around so she had her back to Draco.

"It is the Malfoy genes I'm afraid" Lucius admitted with a shrug meaning 'what can you do' but Hermione shook her head and stared at him.

"But you're a perfect gentleman" Hermione reasoned as Lucius bowed his head and grinned at her.

"Years of training my dear; Draco has a lot to learn on how to treat a lady and not those dim witted bits he brings home" Lucius declared as Hermione laughed at that.

"You do look rather lovely this evening Miss Granger; dare I say you overshadow all the other women in this room" Lucius praised as Hermione blushed and ducked her head.

"Don't be modest; I find it never suits a lady and you, my dear, are one rare lady" Lucius praised as Hermione rolled her eyes blushing a deeper red.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind in modelling one of the items on display" Lucius questioned as Hermione looked up at him with large eyes and a fearful look on her face.

"Don't fear you will not be on the sell-able items" Lucius teased as Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled before beaming up at Lucius.

"Considering it's for such a wonderful cause how could I _refuse_ that offer" Hermione questioned as Lucius broke out into a smile then stepped back leading Hermione through the crowd towards a stage where six tables all stood with one item upon them.

The first table held a single golden goblet with red rubies all glittering in the light, badgers were engraved around the whole of the cup.

The second held a golden crown with blue stones embedded in it, the third was used to hold a cushion that was propping up a gold ring with an unusual dark stone in the middle with words engraved inside.

The fourth and closes to Hermione held a necklace with a pendant hanging on it, there was an embossed snake upon the locket with an emerald in place for the snake's eye.

The fifth held a broach of a snake eating it's own tail with it fangs gleaming in the light and the sixth held a statue of four cloaked figures each holding a precious stone in their hands.

"wow" Hermione breathed as she stood at the stage and Lucius gracefully climbed the steps and picked up the locket and held it up for Hermione to see.

"I would be honoured for you to wear this at the moment the sale begins" Lucius declared as Hermione stared at the locket and swallowed hard.

"You trust me to wear that and not _break _it" Hermione squeaked as Lucius laid it back down on the table and returned to Hermione's side.

"I think it will attract many offers if you wore it Miss Granger" Lucius admitted with a tight smile causing Hermione to nod.

"Then at Midnight I shall meet you by the stage" Lucius ordered as Hermione nodded before Lucius smiled at her and guided her back towards her friends.

By midnight everyone gathered around the stage in full view of the stage and the six tables.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione all gathered around the edge of the crowd and watched excitedly for the auction to begin.

"You'll have like _billion _pounds worth of gold dripping from your neck Hermione" Ginny whispered as Hermione nodded and winked at Ginny.

"Don't break it" Ginny scolded as Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back at the stage where Lucius was climbing up and thanking someone for the microphone.

"Thank you all for your attendance for tonight's fund raiser; it is for a good cause, two even. The children and my media image" Lucius declared to a round of laughter.

"I jest of course; our thoughts must be with the poor children who suffer day in and day out. So I must demand you reach deep into your pockets to night and show your help by helping those unable to help themselves" Lucius ordered in a serious tone while a respectable hush fell across the crowd.

"You've got to admit he can peddle it" Ginny whispered as the lights dimmed slightly and Lucius scanned the crowd before smiling at Hermione.

"A lovely young lady has offered to model our first item; The golden snake locket" Lucius declared before he motioned for Hermione to come to the stage. After several seconds Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Hermione's elbow and dragged her through the crowd almost shoving her up on the stage while Harry trudged behind them.

Scowling at Ginny Hermione managed it up the stairs and nervously looked out across the crowd only to find Draco standing by the door raising his glass to her with a smirk.

Ignoring him Hermione allowed the necklace and locket to be placed around her neck before she was led forward by Lucius.

Harry grinned as Hermione walked along the stage showing off the necklace but before he could offer her an encouraging smile when she walked towards him a blinding white pain shot through his head causing him to gasp and grab his head in his hands.

"Harry" Ginny hissed grabbing his elbow to stop him from falling over.

Harry blinked back the tears of pain as the pain flared up again and he could only hiss out his breath, glancing up he found Hermione frowning at him.

But it was the fact the locket was glowing that made him frown before another wave of pain hit him.

Then the lights went out.

Harry heard the surprises gasps and cries but he focused on the locket around Hermione's neck and found it was no longer glowing.

"EVERYONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM" Bella bellowed before eight balls of light emerged and eight cloaked figures blocked the exits.

The figures moved towards the now panicked crowd and began to shove them in the middle of the room. Harry clutched Ginny's hand as they were shoved along with the crowd, glancing over his shoulder he could only watch as Hermione and Lucius was ushered off the stage by a cloaked figure.

"Stick close Gin" Harry ordered as Ginny nodded firmly and held his hand tighter.

After the whole crowd was pushed to the middle of the room the eight cloaked figures all surrounded them and pointed their glowing wands at the shaking people.

"You have dared to stain the legacy of Voldermort with your filthy hands" Bella growled as she pointed her wand at several people only to have them shrink back.

"Just who the hell are you" Lucius demanded as those standing before him moved aside to let Bella point her wand at him and snarl.

"I' am the loyal supporter of Voldermort, my great lord, and you are nothing but filth" Bella snarled at him before pointing her wand towards Hermione who stood boldly by his side.

"And you dare place such a scared item on the neck of a muggle" Bella spat as she advanced towards Hermione who glared at the woman.

"You touch me lady and your pulling back a stump" Hermione spat towards Bella who growled at the woman and bared her teeth.

Harry clenched his jaw and attempted to inch forward towards Hermione only to be stopped by Ginny who jerked her head towards the cloaked figure behind them. Growling Harry remained in his spot squeezing Ginny's hand.

"You will be the first to pay for your filth" Bella howled lifting her wand higher and two cloaked figures stepped forward to drag Hermione away from the crowd.

"HEY hands off the dress you jerks" Hermione growled yanking her arms away from the cloaked figures when she stood in front of Bella.

"And if you call me _filth _one more time lady, I'm going to bop you" Hermione threatened as Bella laughed at her and levelled her wand at Hermione chest.

"A new era is about to dawn on you muggle's and you shall all bow to the great lord Voldermort" Bella cried before she threw Hermione a chilling smile.

"Not you filth for you shall pay for your cheek" Bella declared as Harry prayed Hermione would keep her mouth shut long enough for him to think up a plan to save her.

"_Expelliarmus" _a voice bellowed before one of the wands flew through the air hitting the wall with a crack. The cloaked figures all quickly rushed around to Bella's side while she spun and pointed her wand towards the smirking form of The Slytherin.

"You shall pay" "Yeah; I heard the little insane speech and I have to admit it's got a long way to go" The Slytherin drawled before he looked at the seven still armed figures and after seconds waved a hand only to have the wands all fly through the air expect one.

Bella screamed in frustration before she leapt back and grabbed Hermione by the neck and held her wand against her throat.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING" Hermione growled before she choked when Bella squeezed her throat.

"Now I wouldn't call that a fair fight" The Slytherin growled stepping forward only to wave a hand at the three approaching figures and to have them collapse.

"Let her go and I think – I said_ think_- about letting you get out of here in one piece" The Slytherin ordered in a low husky tone to which Bella snarled at him.

"I do not take orders from those who have betrayed my lord" Bella growled as The Slytherin shrugged his shoulders and offered her a humourless smile.

"What can I say your boss just pisses me off" The Slytherin admitted in a bored tone causing Bella to scream again then raise her wand up ready to hurt Hermione.

"EXPELLIARMUS" The Slytherin bellowed causing Bella and her wand to fly backwards and hit the stage hard while Hermione was thrown forward only to be caught by the Slytherin.

As the figures hurried to collect their fallen friends The Slytherin held Hermione by his side before he went to face the figures but with several loud cracks they all vanished.

"Their gone for now" The Slytherin assured to the shaking crowd before smiling brightly at Harry and Ginny.

"Just who the hell are you" Lucius demanded as he allowed an elderly lady lean against him clutching her chest and waving a hand at her face.

"SOMEONE GET THE LIGHTS UP" a voice ordered as the Slytherin glanced at Lucius and smiled brightly.

"I'm the Slytherin" he offered before turning to look at Hermione and lift her face up to his holding her chin in his grasp.

"You OK" The Slytherin questioned gently as Hermione attempted to smile but winched when her throat protested against her swallowing.

"Better if the crazy woman hadn't touched me" she rasped as the Slytherin smirked at her and smiled a little more easy.

"Thank you again I suppose" Hermione declared as The Slytherin nodded catching Harry's glaze and smirking back at the man who was glaring while Ginny spoke rapidly into her phone while still holding his hand tightly.

"I might suggest a different colour though" The Slytherin declared as he looked back at Hermione ignoring the looks of fear, interest and confusion sent his way.

"You would" Hermione questioned rubbing at her neck, brushing the Slytherin's hand.

"Yeah; no blue" he ordered before looking at her neck and clenching his jaw.

"Or red bruises" he added as Hermione chuckled at him before he grinned down at her.

"Try green" he offered as Hermione flushed.

"The police are coming; the damn light switch was by the entrance you dolt" Ginny called as The Slytherin straightened up and offered Hermione a rueful smile.

"That's my cue" The Slytherin declared as he glanced around him and nodded to himself before looking at Hermione and smirking.

"And just to help your final decision on my offer" The Slytherin stated before he gently held Hermione's neck and pressed his lips to hers.

Stiffening for a second Hermione soon let her eyes slip close and returned the kiss, lifting her self onto her toes and gripping at the Slytherin's robes for something to hold onto as he deepened the kiss.

As suddenly as it started it finished and the Slytherin stepped back and vanished from the room with a crack just as the lights snapped on and Hermione was left blinking at the harsh light.

"Hermione" Ginny cried as she raced towards her friend and engulfed her in a famous Weasley hug. Harry skidded to a stop by their side almost ripping Hermione from Ginny's arms and hauling her towards him for another bone crushing hug.

"NEED. TO. BREATH" Hermione gasped before Harry released her and Ginny smacked his arm before looking worriedly at Hermione.

"Are you ok" Ginny questioned as her eyes were drawn to the red marks around Hermione's throat.

"Of course I am" Hermione declared while blushing hoping that they hadn't seen the parting kiss the Slytherin had planted on her.

"Did _he _hurt you" Harry growled as Hermione threw him a glare then shoved him hard.

"of course he didn't" Hermione snapped as Harry rolled his eyes while Ginny raised her eyebrows and pointed to Hermione's neck.

"He might not have hurt you but he did steal _from _you; the lockets gone" Ginny pointed out as Hermione's hands darted up to her neck and Harry darted his eyes towards her neck.

"Son of a bitch" Hermione growled folding her arms and glaring at the spot The Slytherin stood in a few minutes before hand.

* * *

So there we have it... is The Slytherin a truly good guy and it must be clear by now who the hidden man is now. Hope your enjoying this so far.


	13. Take Over

Chapter thirteen

Take over

* * *

The two weeks following the arrival of The Slytherin was filled with constant speculation as to who he was and if The Gryffindor would fight for his role as the worlds hero.

The two weeks found both Harry Potter and The Gryffindor in a foul mood. Everyone wanted to hear about The Slytherin.

Hermione was no help either for she was either researching, grumbling about Draco Malfoy or attempting to avoid all questions about how The Slytherin stole the locket from her.

Ginny was the worst telling everyone who would listen and then even a few who didn't, about the events at the ball and how she was now torn between The Gryffindor and The Slytherin.

"She's telling the story again" Harry grumbled as he walked away from the office door after watching Ginny enter a discussion with two other reporters.

"Is she?" Hermione questioned distracted as her fingers flew over the keyboard and her eyes moved along the screen.

"Hermione I think you need a break" Harry ordered as he walked over to Hermione's desk watching as she chewed her lip deep in thought.

"Five minutes" Hermione offered before Harry grabbed her chair and dragged her back to face him while Hermione frowned and blinked up at him.

"Harry" Hermione whined attempted to drag herself back but Harry held her firm in place.

"Hermione listen to me; you need to take a break" Harry ordered causing Hermione to pout and fold her arms.

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT" Ginny exclaimed skipping into the room causing a pouting Hermione and a stern looking Harry to turn towards her.

"What she do" Ginny questioned as both Harry and Hermione went to explain but Ginny waved a hand and rolled her eyes.

"Never mind; the Quibbler was bought out" Ginny exclaimed gaining a surprised reaction from her friends.

"I know, it's the biggest thing to happen around here since Snape decided to wash his hair" Ginny chirped as Hermione snorted and Harry frowned.

"When did he wash his hair" "WHO BOUGHT IT" Hermione questioned ignoring Harry's confusion while Ginny jumped into her chair and beamed at the pair.

"You won't believe me" Ginny admitted with a mischievous look on her face.

"We _won't_ until you tell us" Hermione snipped as Ginny pursed her lips and shot Hermione a sullen look.

"Fine if you're going to spoil all my fun" Ginny muttered folding her arms but quickly beamed at the pair.

"Malfoy Corps; namely Draco Malfoy. I found out this morning from Lavender" Ginny declared as Hermione raised her eyebrows and gapped at Ginny.

"You have to be mistaken" Hermione squeaked as Ginny shook her head sending strands of hair into her eyes.

"I thought Snape said he would never sell this place" Harry questioned as Ginny raised her eyebrows at him.

"He never said that, what he said was he would never sell it to a bloody idiot" Ginny corrected as Harry shrugged.

"But Malfoy _is _a idiot" Hermione exclaimed before someone chuckled from the door way causing all three to spin round to find Draco smirking from his leaning position against the door.

"Pig headed I could understand but an idiot, isn't that a little too much" Draco drawled as Hermione flushed while both Harry and Ginny snorted.

"I didn't know you were standing there" Hermione admitted as Draco waved a hand and walked into the office offering a smile at Harry and Ginny.

"I would have added pig headed" Hermione snipped causing Harry to groan and Ginny to glare at Hermione.

Draco on the other hand simply smiled and held his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"As much as I enjoy our conversations today isn't a day I can really force myself to attempt to be mean to you" Draco admitted gaining shocked silence from the trio.

"OH RIGHT" Ginny squeaked as everyone jumped and looked at her while she beamed up at Draco.

"Congratulations on the take over" Ginny offered as Draco flushed for a second before shaking his head.

"I'm just a silent owner. Everything will remain the same with Snape in charge; it's just going to be my name on the pay checks from now on" Draco admitted as Ginny grinned at him and Harry shook his head at the young woman's actions.

"But you will make changes if you want to right?" Ginny asked as Draco nodded before winking at her.

"I heard that the fashion reporters were being grossly under paid" Draco declared as Ginny squealed and bounced in her chair.

"Silent owner means you won't abuse your power and force stories you don't like out of the paper right?" Hermione challenged as Draco looked at her and smiled.

"I would never comprise a reporters ethics; in fact I'm a strong believer in the truth" Draco declared ignoring Hermione's snort.

"Then you wouldn't mind an article about your self and the take over" Hermione questioned as Draco shook his head and smirked at her.

"No I wouldn't mind at all; in fact I came here to offer you the first chance at writing the story" Draco offered as Hermione stared at him while Harry and Ginny gapped at the pair knowing it could only go one way.

"Me... why me I thought my reporter skills were questionable" Hermione stated as Draco rubbed the back of his neck and winched.

"in all fairness Miss Granger you had me backed into a corner; Malfoy's do not back down when someone attacks" Draco admitted as Hermione flushed and muttered something about not helping it.

"So what do you say Miss Granger an exclusive interview with me and I promise to answer _all _of your questions" Draco promised as Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at him with suspicion.

"And you won't edit any of my story" Hermione asked as Draco shook his head slipping his hands into the pockets of his black suit trousers.

"I won't even read it until it is published" Draco promised as Hermione continued to stare at him leaving Harry ready to hold Hermione back or at least gag her.

After several minutes Hermione shrugged and even smiled pleasantly at Draco.

"Fine; I'll do it" Hermione admitted nonchalantly only to receive surprised looks from the three other people.

"You will" Draco questioned as Hermione shot him a look and narrowed her eyes.

"I can still change my mind" Hermione ordered with a warning tone to which Draco held his hands up again and laughed.

"Great I won't say another word" Draco assured with a chuckle while Hermione nodded then turned back to her computer.

"And I think tonight would be a great way to start; dinner at eight" Draco declared as Hermione snapped around to stare at him in surprise.

"I'll pick you up" Draco ordered before waving goodbye to Harry and Ginny then strolling out the door before Hermione could find her voice.

"Why of all the" Hermione grumbled before she looked at Harry and Ginny, growling when she found them still gaping.

"Don't you two have work" Hermione snapped wheeling her self back to her computer while Harry and Ginny hurried about their work.

"At least he was being nice" Harry stated over his shoulder only to turn in time to duck out of the way of the pen chucked at his head.


	14. Nondates and talks

Chapter fourteen

Non-dates and talks

* * *

By eight o'clock Hermione was sure she was having a nervous breakdown. Ginny and Harry had been no help to her; neither had Snape when she pleaded to have someone else do the story.

After accepting her fate she had another problem. She had no idea as to where she was going nor was she sure she had anything that would live up to a millionaire's taste.

Deciding to take The Slytherin' s advice and wear a green tight fitting shimmering dress Hermione found her self waiting for the knock of death. Or at least the arrival of the man she knew- despite Harry's claim he can be nice- she hated.

But before she had the chance to go and change in to jeans and a jumper a knock forced her to chew her lip, it was now or never.

With a determined will she rose to her feet, grabbing a wrap and her bag on the way.

Raising her eyebrow as she swung the door open, she waited for some snaky remark but was rewarded with silence as Draco stood staring at her.

"If you insist on not telling me where we're going then this was the only dress I thought would do" Hermione declared in a haughty tone causing Draco to snap his eyes to her face and shake his head.

"You look lovely... I mean beautiful" Draco stuttered before Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed her way past him secretly smiling that she could at least steal a playboy millionaire's breath away.

"So where _are _we going" Hermione demanded as she spun once her door was locked to find Draco flushing and swallowing hard.

"Um..." Draco furrowed his brow in thought while Hermione smirked and studied his midnight blue suit with a pale blue shirt.

"Madam Puddifoot's" Draco admitted bashfully as Hermione's jaw drop and she stared at him with a mixture of surprise and glee.

With a smirk Draco retrieved his charm and thought process before offering his arm to Hermione.

"Shall we" he offered before Hermione shook her head and walked briskly past him leaving Draco to chuckle behind her as he strolled forward.

Madam Puddifoot's was the _exclusive _and typically over priced new restaurant in London; rumoured only to hire chief's who had _at least_ ten years as a five star chief.

Hermione and Ginny had been praying for the day they could actually eat there as it was another rumour that only those who could afford the drinks alone could enter.

However Hermione was scowling at the menu muttering about prices that was not even listed on the over done booklet in her hands.

Draco however waved away his menu the moment the waiter arrived at their table.

"You do know that if you have to ask how much something is then you _can't _afford it" Hermione snipped before she lifted her eyes up to her dinner partner and snorted.

"Though I'm pretty sure you've never had to _ask _the price of anything" Hermione grumbled lowering her eyes back to the menu.

"Because I'm the great Draco Malfoy and everything is just given to me" Draco drawled as Hermione snapped her eyes back to him and stared at him with a dead panned face.

"No; because you can probably afford anything" Hermione declared as Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise at her response.

"Well I think that's a first for our meetings Miss Granger; we haven't had one snide remark thrown at each other" Draco exclaimed as Hermione scowled at him and put her menu down.

"I can change that if you want" Hermione questioned as Draco shook his head and lent back in his chair.

"No please don't; it's more pleasant if we don't try to think up ways to rile each other up" Draco assured as Hermione stared in surprise at him.

"Not as enjoyable but more pleasant" Draco admitted as Hermione actually smiled at him and laughed before glancing down at her menu.

"I could order for us both if you want" Draco assured as Hermione shook her head scrunching her brow in an attempt to read something.

"Are we ready to order" an older waiter -not the same one who served them the wine nor the menu- questioned looking from Draco to Hermione.

"The usual for me please and my lovely partner may need a few more moments" Draco declared before Hermione looked up and quickly closed her menu.

"I'll the charred grill salmon with the green mousse; and I'll have the flowered vegetables please" Hermione ordered as the waiter bowed then collected their menus and just as quickly as he approached disappeared.

"I'm impressed" Draco admitted once the waiter was out of ear shot; Hermione who was sipping her wine looked up at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Usually my dates order salads" Draco declared as Hermione smirked and lowered her glass.

"Well I hate salads" Hermione admitted as Draco nodded with a smile before Hermione tilted her head at him.

"And this isn't a date" Hermione added as Draco smirked but still nodded at her.

"A business dinner" Draco questioned as Hermione nodded before grinning at Draco.

"On you of course" Hermione asked as Draco laughed loudly before nodding and smiling warmly at her.

"Of course" Draco agreed before Hermione chewed her lower lip lowering her eyes while Draco took a sip of his wine and watched her.

"Always working" Draco questioned as Hermione snapped her eyes up to him and flushed before shrugging.

"That is why we're here right" Hermione offered as Draco sighed and lent forward keeping his eyes down.

"I might have lied about that" Draco admitted before lifting his eyes up to Hermione and holding his hands up.

"I have every intention of letting you have your interview" Draco assured causing Hermione to pull her glare back but she still narrowed her eyes at him.

"But I wanted to mend bridges I guess. You can not honestly say we got off on the right foot" Draco asked as Hermione raised her eyebrows and gave him a pointed look.

"Whose fault is that?" Hermione demanded as Draco laughed and lent back in his chair.

"I think we both had our fair share in that; I just want to start afresh because I can assure you I'm not that bad of a person" Draco assured as Hermione pursed her lips for a few seconds before sighing and nodded.

"I'm not stating my name again nor am I shaking your hand" Hermione ordered as Draco gave her a mock pout and folded his arms.

"You like to spoil the fun" Draco pouted before smiling at Hermione who couldn't help but laugh.

And for the rest of the evening the pair found themselves talking, eating and laughing. At one point Draco spluttered his drink across his plate after Hermione told him the story of how she managed to unleash a flock of birds on Ginny's brother Ron.

After the meal was paid for the pair drove back to Hermione's flat where Draco walked her up to the door.

//////

"Honestly I just wanted to buy the Quibbler" Draco exclaimed as Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes turning to face him.

"Just like that... you thought 'I've found some loose change I'm going to buy a newspaper'" Hermione questioned as Draco laughed and nodded.

"Yes; apart for the part about loose change... I stole it from several children's charities we have set up" Draco admitted before laughing loudly at Hermione's blanching face.

With a growl Hermione slapped his arm and wagged a finger at him.

"That wasn't funny" Hermione muttered as Draco nodded his head in-between laughs.

"Oh grow up" Hermione ordered but still smiled before Draco sobered up and smiled brightly at Hermione digging his hands into his pockets.

"So am I forgiven or if not forgiven do I get to be called Draco instead of pig headed wanker" Draco asked as Hermione stared at him.

"I never called you wanker" Hermione squeaked causing Draco to raise his eyebrows at her.

"OK maybe once but never in ear shot" Hermione amended as Draco laughed softly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You get to be called Malfoy" Hermione offered as Draco thought for several seconds before shrugging and nodding his head in agreement.

"Fine and I get to call you Granger" Draco declared as Hermione nodded. Draco smiled at Hermione before licking his lips and leaning in only to have Hermione snap her head back and stare up at him.

"What are you doing" Hermione questioned as Draco frowned and lent back before scrubbing at his neck.

"I was leaning into kiss you but considering you had to ask I guess nothing" Draco admitted with a easy smile while Hermione frowned at him, her mind working hard.

"What did you just say" Hermione questioned as Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I was doing nothing" Draco admitted with a shrug as Hermione shook her head and tilted her head.

"No before that" Hermione ordered gaining a confused look from Draco.

"I said I was going to kiss you but you asked what I was doing I thought better of it; why what's wrong with that" Draco asked as Hermione lowered her eyes and thought before shaking her head.

"Nothing; I guess" Hermione assured still in deep thought. Draco lifted a hand to her shoulder and ducked his head to catch her eyes.

"I just wanted to say I had a lovely evening; I'm not expecting anything Hermione" Draco assured as Hermione lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Like you would get away with it if you did" Hermione teased as Draco dropped his hand and laughed.

"I don't doubt I couldn't" Draco agreed as Hermione smiled brightly at him before jerking her thumb towards her flat.

"I better get in and start writing about all your sordid secrets" Hermione admitted causing Draco to laugh again before Hermione tilted her head.

"Could I bribe you not to or is that going against your ethics" Draco joked as Hermione nodded before offering him a softened look.

"I should at least call Ginny; I've probably already got a dozen messages from her already" Hermione admitted causing Draco to nod and step back.

"And Harry as well I guess; he doesn't seem like the type to stop being an over protective brother just because you can take care of yourself" Draco admitted as Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a 'tell me about it' look before meekly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks for the dinner Malfoy" Hermione thanked as Draco waved a hand before shoving it back into his pocket.

"My pleasure Granger" Draco admitted before Hermione turned and climbed the steps to the main door.

Before she could get her key in Draco called her name and upon turning she found him leaping up the steps.

Just as she was about to ask him what he wanted Draco gently put his hands against her neck using his thumbs to push her face up and pressed a kiss to her lips.

After a few seconds of surprise Hermione returned the kiss ignoring the pang of deja vu of having to lift her self up on her toes she quickly set back down when Draco pulled back slightly and smirked down at her.

"I wasn't expecting that. I just wanted too" Draco declared in a husky tone to which Hermione nodded dumbly watching as Draco let his hands drop and smile brightly at her before bouncing down the steps.

Hermione watched as Draco climbed into his car and waved goodbye at her before speeding away leaving Hermione to lift her hand to her lips and smile slightly.

However after several seconds she turned to let herself in only to stop when a thought hit her.

She had been kissed like that before.

The Slytherin had kissed her like that.


	15. Fatherly talks and sneaky reporters

Chapter fifteen

Fatherly talks and sneaky reporters

* * *

Draco rubbed his temples forcefully as his eyes darted back and forth over the pieces of paper littering his desk.

With a groan he slumped back and closed his eye replying the previous nights events.

He would admit that at first meeting Hermione had annoyed him but after his encounter with her as the Slytherin she had intrigued him.

It was the kiss they shared at the ball that made Draco reconsider getting to know Hermione; because as much as he enjoyed watching Hermione fluster and pout he found it was her charming manner and easy chatting that made him want to spend more time with her.

And as Draco Malfoy he was going to make it his top priority to get her out on another date.

"I'm glad your pleased with your self" Lucius drawled causing Draco to jerk up in his chair and snap his eyes open to stare in surprise at his father.

Behind Lucius Blaise stood at the door offering Draco a sorrowful look. Draco gave a small shake of his head before looking back at his father who was looking around the office with distaste.

Once Blaise had shut the door Draco turned to his father and gave him an impatient look.

"Something on your mind father" Draco questioned as Lucius turned slowly and levelled his son with his coldest stare.

"You could add a little more personality to this office" Lucius ordered strolling over to the desk lowering his eyes to the papers which Draco quickly gathered up, giving his father a pointed look Lucius sighed.

"Must you find the most hardest way of talking to me" Lucius questioned as Draco gave a bark of laughter before leaning back and shaking his head.

"Your office is just as bare as mine father; but considering how much time you spend in there I can't say I blame you" Draco declared as Lucius hardened his glaze and walked over to a wall where a few pictures were held.

"Besides commenting on my sparse office is there something you need to talk to me about because I'm rather busy" Draco drawled as Lucius clenched his jaw tightening his grip on his cane.

"Your little stunt has got many people talking; did you think I wouldn't find out Draco" Lucius snapped as Draco smirked at him before he folded his hands behind his head and leant back.

"I wasn't trying to hide it; I think it makes a sound business investment" Draco offered off handed causing Lucius to narrow his eyes at him.

"You said the Quibbler was a failing paper, if you wanted a business Draco I could have found you one to waste your money on" Lucius declared as Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I was mistaken father; The Quibbler has some interesting points" Draco drawled causing Lucius to slam his free hand down on the desk making Draco jump then glare at his father.

"Dammit Draco if your chasing some girl then just send her some flowers and pretty items before discarding of her; do not mix it up with your business" Lucius growled as Draco lurched forward and propped himself up on his desk to glare back at his father.

"What I do in my private life has never had anything to do with you father" Draco snapped as Lucius raised his eyebrows and offered Draco a cruel smile.

"Yes I can see how much your enjoying your _private _life" Lucius ordered as Draco cocked his head and offered his father an questioning look.

"I trust you got everything you _needed _from Miss Granger" Lucius drawled causing Draco to clench his jaw and draw himself up to his full height.

"Like I said father my private life is none of your concern; it hasn't been since I was a child" Draco snipped as Lucius drew himself back studying Draco coldly.

"It is my concern when our image is being destroyed" Lucius growled as Draco shook his head staring at his father as though he had gone mad.

"What part of me dating Granger is destroying our image father?" Draco asked with a puzzled look while Lucius rolled his eyes and returned a cold glare to his son.

"Those airhead bits you've been with in the past is one thing Draco but Miss Granger is a reporter" Lucius exclaimed as Draco folded his arms and smirked.

"I don't have anything to hide father; do you?" Draco challenged before clenching his jaw when his father stared back at him.

For several seconds the pair stared at each other unwilling to give in.

"I'm warning you Draco" "Just like you warned mother all those years ago father" Draco retorted as Lucius snapped his head up and stared at Draco before lowering his eyes.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean Draco. Your mother had an accident" Lucius declared as Draco clenched his jaw again letting his arms drop.

"I remember father" Draco admitted coolly before raising an eyebrow at his father's pointed glare.

"Is that all because I believed we've covered it all; I have every intention of dating who ever I like and neither you nor I have anything to worry about from Granger" Draco admitted ignoring the snort from his father.

"Draco there are still many things you have left to learn. _However_ not crossing me was among the first things I taught you" Lucius declared as Draco chuckled bitterly.

"No father I learnt that all by myself and unless you have something your not telling me you have nothing to worry about" Draco admitted giving his father a pointed look.

"I mean it Draco; when it comes to anything to do with the Malfoy name I know everything" Lucius warned before he straightened himself and turned.

Draco balled his fists ignoring the surge of magic coursing through his body.

Lucius swept out of the office leaving the door open which Blaise used several moments later raising his eyebrows at Draco.

"Daddy dearest wasn't in a good mood I take it then" Blaise questioned as Draco snorted before slumping into his seat and threw his head back.

"No not really" Draco muttered staring at the ceiling wondering how quickly his good mood fled him the moment his father started talking.

"So what was it; the take over or your date" Blaise asked as Draco clenched his jaw again and flexed his fingers.

"Both" Draco stated through gritted teeth before a vase exploded causing Blaise to jump then offer a sympathetic look.

"We've been keeping secrets from each other for so long now I don't know what the truth is between us any more" Draco groaned as he sat up ignoring the shattered pieces of glass over the floor.

"Well daddy Malfoy is keeping a bigger secret then you" Blaise pointed out as Draco laughed and gave his friend a look.

"I'm planning on sorting that out soon" Draco assured as Blaise stared at him wondering just what Draco would do to his father.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Draco's day carried on at a rather slow pace, he let Blaise go early while he forced himself to finish his work not willing to think about his father nor Hermione for fear of destroying his office.

By the time he walked back into his penthouse he was ready to grab his Slytherin robes and head out into the night ready to vent his frustration.

However he managed to take a few steps in when he spotted Hermione sitting of his sofa; with a smile Draco shrugged his jacket and stared at Hermione who was sat meekly in her pencil skirt and white shirt.

"Not that I'm not grateful but why are you here" Draco questioned running his finger along his collar before loosing his tie while Hermione stared up at him.

"Blaise said I could wait here" Hermione admitted as Draco walked to the sofa opposite her and slumped down. With a smirk Draco stole a quick glance at her before tilting his head towards the door.

"Blaise must be using one of the guest flats" Draco declared smiling when Hermione lifted an eyebrow at him.

"_Guest flats;_ as in more then one" Hermione asked as Draco nodded before thinking to himself.

"I've got about four in this building" Draco offered as Hermione laughed and shook her head muttering 'more money then sense' under her breath.

"I didn't know you were looking into the real estate business" Draco teased as Hermione shot him a glare before flicking her curly hair over her shoulder.

"I didn't come here to talk about you assets Malfoy" Hermione said dryly before giving Draco a warning look before he could say anything.

"We need to talk" Hermione finished as Draco rolled his eyes but still smiled as he lent forward.

"I figured that; can't get much by you can I. So I guess you want to talk about our date" Draco questioned as Hermione gave him a funny look to which he frowned.

"It wasn't a date" Hermione replied nonplus causing Draco's jaw to drop.

"It _was _a date" Draco retorted as Hermione smirked and folded her arms staring at him.

"I wouldn't class last night as a date Malfoy" Hermione declared leaving Draco to stutter before Hermione rolled her eyes.

"OK give me your facts for why it _was _a date" Hermione demanded leaving Draco to reel and quickly think to himself.

"I asked you out" Draco exclaimed as Hermione arched her eyebrow at him and smirked again.

"You pretty much ordered me; I only consider it a date if I get to decide if I want to go on a date" Hermione stated as Draco raked his mind for another reason.

"I paid for dinner" Draco offered looking up to Hermione only to see her shaking her head.

"Only because the place _you _chose would cost me at least four months rent just for the drinks alone" Hermione countered as Draco swallowed thinking again.

"I drove you home and walked you to your door" Draco argued as Hermione gave him a dead panned look.

"Because you drove me there and the reason you walked me to my door was because your stupid car has a child lock on it and I couldn't open it myself" Hermione grumbled as Draco let his shoulders slump.

"I kissed you goodnight" Draco exclaimed as Hermione flushed for a second causing a swell of pride in Draco's chest.

"Well you surprised me and the only polite thing I could do is kiss you back" Hermione declared as Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"The only polite thing would be to slap me" Draco pointed out as Hermione chuckled and tilted her head.

"I'll remember that" Hermione chirped as Draco shook his head before getting to his feet and raking his hands through his hair Draco paced back and forth before spinning and looked at Hermione.

"So what would be your idea of a date" Draco demanded as Hermione shrugged and thought for a few moments.

"I'm not too sure but I do know that it would start with me being _asked _at least" Hermione declared as Draco dropped his arms and stared at her.

"Fine; Granger will you go out with me" Draco questioned as Hermione stood and levelled Draco with a look.

"No" Hermione declared smoothly as Draco gapped at her.

"No?" he questioned as Hermione nodded smoothing her skirt down.

"No; because your only asking me because your in a mood" Hermione declared as she walked towards the door while Draco stared at her with surprise.

"I'm in a mood because of you woman" Draco exclaimed as he spun and followed Hermione.

"If your going to be so moody I'm not talking to you because I'm sure I'm going to say something nasty" Hermione called over her shoulder as she opened the door and strolled towards the elevator, stabbing the call button unsure why it wasn't already waiting for her.

"I'm moody because you shot down my reasons as to why we did in fact _have _a date last night" Draco called as he hurried after the reporter.

"Then I'm not going to talk to you" Hermione declared as she turned to look at Draco who stood staring at her with an incredulous look on his face.

"Granger" Draco growled as Hermione smirked at him before the elevator pinged and the doors opened; darting in quickly she smiled brightly at Draco who lent into the car holding the doors open.

"Your just going to have ask nicely Malfoy" Hermione ordered arching a brow at his arm but Draco ignored her look.

"I did ask nicely" Draco retorted as Hermione folded her arms and smirked up at him.

"No you were in a mood when you asked me" Hermione pointed out as Draco used his free hand to rub his face and stare at Hermione.

"Dear Merlin Granger," Draco grumbled as Hermione chewed her lip to stop from laughing.

"Will you go out on a date with me" Draco questioned in an even tone while Hermione took a few seconds to visibly showing her thinking process.

"I'm washing my hair" Hermione chirped as Draco gaped at her ignoring her giggle.

"You don't even know when we're going out" Draco growled as Hermione shrugged.

"I've found that I have a busy next few weeks; washing my hair, washing my clothes and cleaning my flat" Hermione chirped as Draco couldn't help himself from smiling at her.

"Granger" "if you really want a date Malfoy I suggest you go out and buy some t-shirts and jeans" Hermione ordered as Draco frowned in confusion.

"Oh and some popcorn for the movie and bowling shoes for after wards" Hermione ordered as Draco dropped his arms scrambling to understand her.

"Bye Malfoy" Hermione called as the doors shut and Draco was left staring at the steel doors before he smirked and shook his head.

"I _don't _own any t-shirts or jeans" Draco grumbled as he turned and strolled back to his door only to chuckle and shake his head.

"Where the hell am I going to get t-shirts and jeans" Draco muttered as he closed the door.

Hermione however was laughing the whole way down to the street where she hurried down the street only to dip her hand into her bag and smile brightly when she with drew a spare set of keys to Draco's penthouse.

* * *


	16. Slytherin's warning

Chapter sixteen

Slytherin's warning

* * *

Hermione was sure that Harry would be, by now at least, considering if she needed to be locked up for her own good.

Because she was sure not even the most dedicated reporter would be standing in a dark alley in the middle of the night.

Then again it wasn't just her career that rested on her meeting, she needed to know for sure that Draco Malfoy was in fact The Slytherin because she needed answers for Harry.

Though she was still reeling from the fact that Draco actually wanted to go out with her.

"What are you doing here" The Slytherin's husky voice called from behind Hermione who gasped and spun to face the hooded hero.

"Do you have to creep up on people" Hermione growled as The Slytherin ignored her statement and dragged her out into the brightly lit street.

Hermione yanked her arm back and glared up at the Slytherin who glared back at her.

"You could be attacked" The Slytherin growled as Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and folded her arms.

"What! Are you going to steal something else from me" Hermione demanded as the Slytherin ducked his head and cleared his throat.

"You noticed that" The Slytherin questioned as Hermione scrunched her brow up and glared at him.

"How could I not notice that... so you thought that by kissing me you would steal the locket" Hermione demanded resisting the urge to stamp her foot while the Slytherin snapped his head and stared at her.

"I didn't plan on stealing it; I wanted to kiss you and the locket was just a bonus" The Slytherin defended as Hermione gave a bark of laughter.

"You expect me to believe that" Hermione demanded as The Slytherin stepped forward but stopped when Hermione threw him a warning glare.

"I swear to you it _wasn't_ an act" The Slytherin assured as Hermione arched her eyebrows before tilting her head.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that" Hermione ordered as The Slytherin chuckled and rubbed his neck through the back of his robe.

"I promise to you I'm telling you the truth" The Slytherin declared as Hermione shrugged unconvinced turning her head to look away from him.

"You know who the Gryffindor is and you know how close we are so I don't understand why you can't trust me with who you are" Hermione challenged looking back when The Slytherin laughed at her.

"It's dangerous as it is" The Slytherin declared as Hermione rolled her eyes pushing down the urge to smack him around the head like she had done to Harry countless times.

"I've known Harry since we were kids and I've known the Gryffindor since we were in college" Hermione pointed out as The Slytherin clenched his jaw.

"I can only assume that Harry knows what he's doing by putting you in danger" The Slytherin growled as Hermione snapped her eyes to him and glared.

"Of course Harry does and besides I can take care of myself" Hermione demanded as The Slytherin muttered under his breath.

Sighing Hermione stepped forward and peered up at the Slytherin choosing to change the topic.

"Why did you steal the locket" Hermione questioned as The Slytherin glanced at her before looking down.

"You saw what those people could do; what they were willing to do for that stuff. Lucius Malfoy was a fool for putting you in danger like that" The Slytherin declared as Hermione arched her eyebrow again and gave him a look.

"Lucius didn't know that crazy woman was going to turn up" Hermione defended as The Slytherin snorted and folded his arms.

"Unless your not telling me something about him" Hermione questioned as the Slytherin straightened and looked at her.

"Lucius Malfoy isn't someone you want to mess with" The Slytherin warned as Hermione smirked and tilted her head brushing her hair back from her face.

"Does that go for Draco Malfoy as well" Hermione questioned as the Slytherin ducked his head and rubbed at his neck once more.

"Draco Malfoy isn't everything he seems" The Slytherin admitted as Hermione raised her eyebrows but refused to share her theory.

"So I shouldn't trust him" Hermione quizzed as The Slytherin cleared his throat before staring at Hermione.

"If you want to date him then I can't stop you but just be warned that Lucius Malfoy isn't someone you want to mess with and Draco may hold secrets you won't be comfortable with" The Slytherin warned as Hermione smiled at him brightly.

"That's the thing with secrets; I can keep them pretty well" Hermione assured as The Slytherin studied her for several seconds before smiling at her.

"I know you can" The Slytherin agreed before Hermione tilted her head to the other side.

"And I'm pretty good at figuring them out too" Hermione promised as The Slytherin stepped back and stiffened.

"Just be careful Hermione" The Slytherin warned before he cocked his head to one side then offering Hermione a rueful smile before disappearing with a crack leaving Hermione with no doubt in her mind.

Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin.

And he was going to pay for not telling Hermione.

* * *


	17. Break in and losing jobs

Chapter seventeen

Breaking in and loosing jobs

* * *

Hermione had succeed in avoiding Draco's advances for the best part of a week though it wasn't from not seeing him at all.

She had in fact had kept tabs on him and his assistant, who she was sure was in on the secret, during the whole time waiting for the moment she could sneak into his penthouse and find something she could use to force Draco's hand.

Harry smartly chose to stay out of her way only offering a few warnings about stopping before it got to far.

Ginny just thought Hermione was on another story and knew there was no stopping the girl when she was chasing after a lead.

Neville gave her vague responses on speaking to Hagrid, to which Hermione simply decided it was time to take matters in her own hands and track down the man her self.

Hermione was making a mental list of the things she would need to do before she trekked off to Scotland; firstly she would have to some how get the time off from the paper without gaining too much interest from Snape and Harry. Secondly she needed Harry to remain calm when she took off... she thought it best not to tell him.

But at the moment she was trying her hardest not to get caught, casting several looks over her shoulders she used her stolen key to get into Draco's penthouse.

She knew her parents and the potters would be shaking their heads at her because of what she was doing but she needed the proof to show Draco she knew who he was before she finished discovering how he and Harry were meant to stop Voldermort.

Hermione didn't have the chance to snoop around Draco's penthouse the other day but she only had one goal in mind and that was to get a spare key. As sneaky as she was, picking locks was not one of her skills.

Smiling to her self Hermione couldn't help but notice the green and silver themes running throughout the open area of the living room and kitchen. By passing those two places she headed towards the corridor with six rooms all with their door closed.

Pushing the first two open she found a white and sparkling bathroom then a dark green bedroom which was illuminated with streaming sunlight.

The third and fourth was a spare room dressed in white and green colours and a study steeped in dark woods and dark green colours. It took her some force to pull herself away from the hundred of books that lined one wall of the study.

In the fifth room she found a gym room which appeared to be Draco's main training room.

Pushing on the sixth she found it was locked. Frowning she twisted the doorknob finding it twisting easy in her hand but the door remained sealed.

Growling after she used her body to push against the door Hermione stepped back and glared at the door propping her hands on her hips and blowing a strand of hair from her eyes.

Deciding on finding something to either unlock the door or pry it open Hermione turned and went to step towards the study area when a click echoed down the corridor and the door sprung open.

Spinning round Hermione quickly darted forward and peering around the door slipped in side only to gasp.

The whole room was twice as big as the penthouse and upon touching the stone walls she pulled her hands back when coldness seeped through her fingers.

Eyeing the room with caution she moved forward with quick looks over her shoulders as her footsteps echoed around behind her.

After walking for a moment she found herself in a large chamber where several lights all shone brightly but didn't flicker like normal torches. Walking past she stared up at it with amazement before looking at several cabinets.

With a breathy sigh she admired the seven Slytherin Robes all hanging in the air as though by themselves, stepping forward Hermione reached her hand up slowly intending to touch them only to have her finger zapped.

"Son of a" Hermione growled drawing her hand back then turned and walked towards the other side of the room.

Glancing up at a large portrait she frowned at the fact there was no one on the canvas. Frowning Hermione carried on looking around finding a table with quills, ink bottles and pieces of parchments which gained as surprised giggle from Hermione as she ran her fingers along the green feather.

She couldn't imagine Draco sitting down here scratching away with ink stains over his fingers. Hermione hurried down the table when she saw a plain steel box sitting there. Opening the lid Hermione beamed when she saw the locket sitting inside with the snake seemingly glaring up at her.

Plucking it from it's place Hermione held it up to the light tilting her head as she studied trying hard to fight the urge to slip it around her neck.

However after several seconds she found the urge grew stronger and she was about to slip the necklace on when the door to the chamber slammed shut and she jumped. Slipping the locket in her bag she spun round and ran back to the door.

Grabbing the handle she tugged with all her strength but found to her horror the door was wedged shut, whimpering Hermione spun round and raced back to the main area of the chamber looking for another way out only to find no windows nor doors.

Chewing her lower lip Hermione spun around until she was dizzy wondering how she was meant to explain being found in Draco's secret chamber.

She worried that she wouldn't be explaining to the police because it was Draco's _secret _chamber.

"He has magical wards" the familiar female voice hissed loudly seemingly all around Hermione who stood still turning pale as she glanced towards the door and waiting for the crazed woman from the other night to come walking down the corridor.

"Not strong ones out here" another voice replied as Hermione frowned when she didn't hear footsteps, with a frown she ventured back to the door and was amazed to find it still locked in place.

She was wondering how she could hear the people outside the room so clearly and could only assume Draco had listening devices set up throughout his penthouse.

"Here... the magical wards are the strongest here" the male voice ordered as Hermione snapped her eyes up and stared in horror at the door.

"Open the door now Crouch" the woman ordered as Hermione internally scowled at her.

"Alohomora" A powerful voice screamed before the door glowed and shook but still remained in place. Hermione watched chewing her lip in fear the door wouldn't hold up against the spells cast at it.

"It won't open" Crouch announced before there was a snarl and shuffling of feet.

"All of you aim your wands" the woman growled causing Hermione to gulp and step back against the wall ignoring the cold wall.

"ALOHOMORA" several voices screamed as the door glowed again and shook violently, almost threatening to splinter but Hermione nearly cried in relief when the door remained wedged in place and groaned as though angry at the abuse it was receiving.

"Apparate in there" the woman snarled and Hermione could image her gnashing her teeth in her fight with her anger.

Hermione listened for several seconds before there was a scream that echoed around the chamber.

"He might be back soon" Crouch whimpered and Hermione took pride in the fact that these creeps were scared of The Slytherin.

"Voldermort will have our heads if we don't retrieve that locket" another voice whined before there was a loud smack then thud before a growl echoed around the chamber.

"Lucius will take care of this" the woman ordered before there was shuffling of feet and several cracks. Hermione stood waiting for five minutes before she stepped forward slowly and touched the doorknob.

With a sigh of relief Hermione tugged on the door and was allowed entrance back into the penthouse, throwing a glance over her shoulder Hermione quickly darted out into the penthouse and closed the door missing the now proud figure watching her from the canvas with a twinkle in his eyes.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hermione scurried into her office ignoring everyone's eyes just attempting to get to her office with out having to answer why she looked as paranoid as she felt.

Within a few steps of her office Hermione winched when she heard Snape's door open and a hush fall over the bull pit.

"GRANGER" Snape called causing Hermione to turn and stare at him ignoring what she thought was his questioning look.

"In here now" he growled as Hermione swallowed hard and nodded before she hurried towards her boss chewing her lip imagining three or four officers standing around the desk ready to arrest her.

Instead who she found in there was just as shocking as it had been the police.

Draco glanced up at Hermione and smiled before he saw her face and drew his brow together in worry.

"I didn't do it" Hermione squeaked clutching her bag tightly to her as her eyes darted between Snape and Draco. Snape simply looked at her as though she was mad while Draco shifted and studied Hermione.

"I know you didn't that's why I called you in here" Snape snapped as Hermione let out a sigh and offered him a sheepish smile.

"I want you to cover a story about the rising crime rate in schools" Snape ordered as Hermione stared blankly at him for several seconds before Snape raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well get to it Granger" Snape ordered as Hermione shook herself and stared at Snape who glared at her.

"I can't... I'm already on a story" Hermione declared as Snape growled in his throat before leaning towards her.

"It's not important" Snape declared as Hermione shook her again setting herself in for a fight.

"It is important... you can't make me stop working on it now" Hermione pleaded as Snape gave her a heated glare and Hermione was sure she could hear the veins popping in Snape's forehead.

"What is it" Snape questioned as Hermione swallowed and lowered her eyes avoiding Snape's glare and Draco's interested look.

"I can't say" "Then it's not _important"_ Snape snarled as Hermione snapped her head up and stared at Snape hoping he could read her mind and trust in her.

"It is; I'm almost at the" "Granger listen to me closely, you are taking the school story" Snape ordered as Hermione clenched her jaw and glared back at him.

"I can't" Hermione stated coldly through gritted teeth as a wave of shock passed his features before he schooled his expression back to a glare.

"Granger I've got ten reporters a day looking for a big story; you either take the story or you pack your stuff and look for a new job" Snape ordered with serious tone already turning back to Draco when Hermione dug through her pocket and grabbed her press pass.

"Then I quit" Hermione snarled throwing the pass on to Snape's desk and spun on her heel and stalked out leaving Snape and Draco to gape after her.

Hermione managed to stalk half way to the door when she heard thuds of footsteps and Draco calling her name.

"GRANGER WAIT UP" Draco ordered as he used a spurt of speed and grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him.

"What was that about" Draco demanded as Hermione glared up at him and shook her arm free.

"I'm working on something important" Hermione hissed as Draco leant back from her anger and stared at her.

"Important enough to throw your job away on" Draco demanded as Hermione clenched her fist and glared up at him.

"Don't patronize me Malfoy" Hermione snarled jabbing a finger in to his chest making Draco jerk back and glare at her.

"I'm not; I'm trying to make you see reason here Hermione" Draco declared through gritted teeth as Hermione laughed in his face before shaking her head.

"I' am seeing reason and I don't need people trying to tell me what to do" Hermione growled as Draco raised an eyebrow.

"People like your _boss_" Draco questioned as Hermione glowered at him forcing her hands down by her sides.

"This is bigger then just some story Malfoy; people's lives may depend on this... people I care about" Hermione snipped as Draco gave her a look.

"Look I don't need another over protective brother" Hermione snapped as she spun but Draco growled and grabbed her arm and forced her to take a step towards her.

"I'm not trying to fill that role Hermione and you know that" Draco hissed as Hermione glared up at him and took a half step towards him.

"I don't need another superhero either Draco" Hermione spat before she wrenched her arm away from him and stalked away leaving Draco to stare after her with surprise.

* * *


	18. Trips and danger

Chapter eighteen

Trips and danger

* * *

Harry watched in stunned silence as Hermione threw clothes into her bag. He had attempted several times to say something that would change his friends mind or at least to go and say sorry to Snape and get her job back.

"Hermione" Harry ventured but Hermione threw him a glare and carried on packing growling when something snagged on the corner.

Harry winched when Hermione cried out in frustration and slumped on the bed catching her head, with a sigh Harry stood from the vanity desk and slumped beside Hermione taking her hand up in his.

"Hermione I know what you did was rash but give it a little while and Snape will forgive you" Harry assured as Hermione lifted her head and gave Harry a watery smile.

"I've always dreamt of being a reporter Harry," Hermione started laughing at how Harry smirked at her.

"I always dreamt I would get this big story and it would be hard hitting and making everyone think hard on it" Hermione admitted as Harry smiled at the memory of listening to a pint sized Hermione carrying around a notepad trying to find some story that would be her break.

"I'm not trying reveal your secret Harry; please believe me" Hermione pleaded as Harry squeezed her hand and nodded.

"I've always trusted you Hermione; even when I first started out as The Gryffindor I knew you would never betray me" Harry assured as Hermione sniffed and smiled brightly at her best friend.

"it's stupid really because looking back on those dreams; I have the biggest story, probably the biggest one I'll ever have, right in my hands and actually telling anyone is the furtherest from mind. In fact I'm pretty sure I would offer my life before I told anyone" Hermione admitted sighing when Harry squeezed her hand tightly and gave her a look.

"I would never have too I know Harry but it's the truth. A part of me knows quitting my job is _stupid _but another part of me can't stop" Hermione admitted as Harry looked at her sadly.

"Harry I've never been scared before apart from the times you forget to call me" Hermione teased as Harry blushed and ducked his head.

"But that was being scared for you because I don't know what I would do with out you; I could gladly forget about the Gryffindor as long as you were safe" Hermione admitted as Harry looked up at her and smiled tenderly at her.

"When those people, those wizards and witches, hurt you and held us up at the ball I was scared because I thought for a moment you were in more danger then you have ever been in" Hermione admitted as Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"Then stop Hermione; just walk away" Harry ordered as Hermione chuckled and used her free hand to pat Harry's knee.

"I can't and you know I can't; my stubborn streak which you love" Hermione chirped as Harry laughed attempting to sooth Hermione but rubbing the back of her knuckles.

"Harry we both know that the myth of the four founders is true; which means Voldermort is real and he is after you and the Slytherin. Hagrid knows more about this and if Neville won't help me I have to find out my self" Hermione admitted as Harry sighed looking down.

Hermione smiled at him before lifting his chin made him look at her.

"Harry I'll be in Scotland away from danger and you have The Slytherin if you need help" Hermione assured as Harry rolled his eyes but resisted from saying anything more.

"Hermione I would rather have you forgetting about this story and just staying safe; you don't know what you would do without me what do you think I would do with out _you_" Harry questioned as Hermione laughed and shrugged feeling tears prickling at her eyes.

"I have no idea Harry" Hermione admitted tearfully before she groaned and hugged him tightly causing Harry to laugh and hug her back.

"If I knew back then what I was signing myself up for Potter" Hermione muttered as she pulled back and Harry wiped a tear away and smiled at her.

"You would have still signed up because your Hermione Granger" Harry laughed as Hermione giggled and nodded before wiping her eyes and blowing out a breath.

After several seconds stiffened and jumped to her feet making Harry blink at her before watching as she raced from the room and returned with her bag and a large smile.

"I did a little more then quitting today" Hermione declared as she rooted around her bag pulling things out making Harry laugh at her.

"What" Harry questioned as Hermione blushed and ducked her head.

"I might have retrieved something the Slytherin stole" Hermione admitted as Harry gaped at her and lent forward.

"So you quit your job just to become a thief" Harry teased as Hermione threw a packet of tissues at his head which he grabbed easily.

"Wait; you know who the Slytherin is" Harry questioned as Hermione paused and looked at him before ducking her head again and rooted through her bag.

"That's a long story; just be happy he can contact you" Hermione ordered pulling the locket from her bag just as Harry was about to question her further.

Harry looked at the locket before it started to glow and pain erupted throughout his head causing him to yell out in pain and fall backwards clutching his head.

"HARRY" Hermione cried out as she moved forward but Harry shot his hand up and made her stop while attempting to force the pain away.

"L-l-locket" Harry whimpered before another wave of searing pain, staring at him dumbly for a few seconds Hermione quickly glanced at the locket then hurled it towards the other room ignoring the clicking sound as it hit the wall.

Springing forward Hermione lent over Harry and watched with painful worry as he hissed through pain.

After a few moments Harry took panting breaths as the pain eased and he looked up at Hermione through unshed tears of pain.

"Harry talk to me" Hermione pleaded as Harry forced himself up still clutching his head and blinking back the stars dancing around his sight.

"I'm fine" Harry panted as Hermione pressed a cool hand to his forehead only to snatch it back and stare at him with worry.

"Your burning up" Hermione exclaimed as Harry took deep breathes while eyeing the door up with fear.

"It happened at the ball; when you came towards me with the locket this pain just erupted in my head" Harry admitted as Hermione chewed her lip before she stood and began to pace.

"The Slytherin told me to be careful of Lucius Malfoy and it was _Lucius Malfoy_ who got all that stuff for the auction" Hermione exclaimed as Harry listened to her feeling himself beginning to piece things together.

"Those people who attacked us said something about Lucius taking care of the Slytherin" Hermione admitted as Harry glanced up at her then gritting his teeth stood unsteadily on his feet.

"Hermione you have to stop; Lucius Malfoy is powerful enough without throwing magic in to the mix" Harry ordered as Hermione stared at him before glaring at him.

"Harry don't start" "I'm not starting I'm going to finish this; Hermione the guy was selling something that is dangerous, probably something that belongs to Voldermort" Harry ordered in a stern voice that made Hermione blink up at him for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Harry I'll be in Scotland; you and the Slytherin can keep a eye on Lucius" Hermione ordered as Harry shook his head folding his arms.

"Your not going Hermione, if have to stop you I will" Harry snapped as Hermione raised an eyebrow and gave him a cool look that made Harry swallow hard.

"You try Potter and I'm calling your mother and telling her I'm pregnant with your child" Hermione threatened as Harry studied her for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"You wouldn't" Harry ventured as Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't I?" She questioned as Harry swallowed hard.

* * *


	19. Misleading

Chapter Nineteen

Misleading

* * *

Harry grumbled to himself as he paced his living room. Of course Hermione won the argument because they both knew Harry would never use his magic to stop Hermione and Hermione would phone his mother.

She had left an hour after he attempted to stop her and he had spent the whole night worrying about her. He was up and pacing by the time the sun rose keep eyeing up his phone waiting for her to call him.

When he had held her tightly in a hug Hermione had threatened to get the locket out to which he had to let her go.

Glancing at the phone again Harry wondered if his powers stretched as far as to make Hermione call him. With a startled yelp Harry was amazed by himself when his mobile phone rang with the ring tone assigned to Hermione.

Snatching the phone up Harry quickly answered it waiting with baited breath to know Hermione was safe.

"You've been up all night haven't you" Hermione growled without waiting for Harry to say anything after smiling Harry chuckled and sat down.

"Mum always said we were like a married couple" Harry teased as Hermione laughed down the phone and sighed.

"I'm fine Harry I made it up here fine and I'm even sitting in Hagrid's home; you won't believe me that he's a giant. I mean he really is" Hermione exclaimed as Harry laughed and rested his head feeling tired.

"Just be safe Hermione" Harry ordered as Hermione snorted before the line was muffled and he could hear a booming voice down the line.

"Sorry Hagrid was asking me if I wanted another cup of tea. And what do you mean be safe I'm always safe" Hermione exclaimed as Harry beamed.

"Yeah apart from all the times you weren't" Harry teased as Hermione chuckled then sighed.

"Oh all in the name of research Harry" Hermione assured causing Harry to snort before shaking his head at the thought of Hermione smirking.

"Have you had a chance to ask him any questions?" Harry asked as Hermione made a thankful noise then an apologetic sound before she came back to him.

"No not yet; Hagrid's wife just keeps telling me interesting stories and believe me they are really interesting Harry. You wouldn't believe some of the things Miniver has done she's amazing" Hermione gushed as Harry rolled his eyes at hearing the excited tone.

"Hermione before you lose all track of time remember to ask what you need to know and then get back here" Harry ordered as Hermione made a tutting noise before taking a deep breath.

"Yes _mother_; I'll promise to be home for dinner" She mocked as Harry laughed and glanced at the time feeling more at ease.

"I'll be back either tonight or early tomorrow and I promise I'll come home unharmed" Hermione assured gaining a snort as a response before Harry laughed.

"I'll be waiting for you" Harry assured before Hermione laughed and said goodbye before hanging up.

Harry smiled and lent his head back after ending the conversation and tossing his phone at the end of the sofa.

///////////

Harry jolted awake when his phone vibrated by his side, winching at the pain already settling in his neck as he sat up he groaned at having falling asleep on the sofa.

Snatching his phone up he frowned when he found a text message from Hermione stating she was coming home tonight; arriving back in about two hours.

Harry rubbed his neck as he re read the message again and again. Hermione never text him, in fact she never text anyone as she had often stated she hated it because you could never get a read on what people really meant.

The last time she had text him was when she was stuck in a office after breaking in and almost caught by the CEO she was trying to expose.

Ignoring the niggling doubt within his stomach Harry rose to his feet and quickly set about getting something to eat and cleaning up before he had to go meet Hermione.

As Harry began to grab his keys ready to race to the station to get Hermione the television set that had remained off for most of the time suddenly switched on and the news sprung to life.

"Breaking news again" the reporter declared as Harry froze watching as the station where he was meant to pick Hermione up from was shown in a scene of chaos.

"King's Cross station has been thrown into chaos after ten cloaked figures arrived at the station and began attacking innocent people" The sullen reporter stated as he came back into shot with a small video feed showing the attack.

"These figures managed to injure all police officers sent to disarm them before boarding a train arriving from Scotland" The reporter stated as Harry stumbled to the sofa and slumped down as he watched the same figures that attacked him board the train and several bright lights shot throughout the train.

"It has not be confirmed but it is rumoured that several people have been injured and several more have been reported dead" the reporter admitted seconds before Harry grabbed his phone and raced to his room.

Growling he threw his phone when he was unable to reach Hermione. He tore his closet open and ripped the box containing his Gryffindor robes out. With in seconds he was dragging the outfit on only to jump and spin ready to attack when a crack echoed throughout his room.

Harry glared when he saw The Slytherin staring at him looking worried.

"You've heard" The Slytherin questioned as Harry snarled at him and took three large steps towards him, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"Of course I've heard; how the bloody hell couldn't I. This is your fault, if you hadn't gone about playing _superhero_ then Hermione wouldn't have started to research this. Those people wouldn't be hurt- _Hermione _wouldn't be hurt" Harry snarled shoving the Slytherin hard enough to make him stumble back.

"Hermione would have gone after this even if I hadn't decided to turn up and help you and besides Hermione is in danger every day with you" The Slytherin spat stomping back to stand toe to toe with Harry.

"I was protecting her that was more then you've done" Harry growled as The Slytherin clenched his fists by his side and glared at Harry.

"If you had she wouldn't have stolen back that locket and she sure in hell wouldn't have quit her job and gone to Scotland" The Slytherin snarled as Harry frowned at him.

"How did you know about Hermione losing her job or her even going to Scotland" Harry demanded as The Slytherin sighed and pushed his hood back to reveal his blonde hair and sliver eyes.

"That's how Harry; she sent me a text telling me she had gone to Scotland to forget about me" Draco declared as Harry stared at him before he balled his fist and slammed it into Draco's jaw sending him sprawling backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL" Draco bellowed as Harry glared at him watching and waiting as Draco got back to his feet and rubbed his chin.

"Your father has something to do with this and I'm guessing you do to because your his bloody son" Harry growled as Draco glared at him and stepped forward.

"Of course my father has something to do with this; he's working for Voldermort" Draco spat lowering his arms but ready for another attack.

"He was the one who betrayed your parents; he betrayed everyone's parents and he killed my mother because she found out he only brought us here because he wanted to find _you_" Draco exclaimed as Harry stared at him in confusion.

"Dammit Harry I never lied to you about wanting to help. I hated my father for my mother's death- the death caused he carried out himself- and when I was sent to Scotland I discovered my powers. A wizard named Dumbledore found me and explained everything to me" Draco explained as Harry lost some of his anger directed at the other man.

"Dumbledore trained me and sent me back here to find you and help stop Voldermort. My father has been in fear of you since the day he came here, he's been trying to return Voldermort to full health ever since he was wounded. They were going to take over the world. Those things my father was trying to sell belong to Voldermort... they contain pieces of Voldermort that will drain the wearer of their life" Draco explained as Harry took it all in staring at the ground hard to understand.

"Why didn't you just tell me" Harry asked as Draco sighed and rubbed his chin again.

"Would you have believed me, because I didn't believe the story about the founders when I first heard it" Draco admitted as Harry ducked his head.

"My father has power, almost as much as Voldermort and he has followers helping him. Neither me nor you could stop him alone. I needed your help to stop him but he figured it out; he knew who I was but he couldn't do anything without too many questions raised" Draco admitted as Harry slumped a little.

"I tried to keep Granger out of this; to keep her off my father's radar but he still found her" Draco admitted more softly despite the clenching of his jaw and fists.

"He has Hermione" Harry growled as Draco nodded before giving Harry a stern look.

"If we have a chance at getting her back we have to do this together" Draco ordered before sticking his hand out and looking firmly at Harry.

"Can you stop your father" Harry questioned as Draco raised a pale eyebrow.

"The only question is can you stop him if I can't" Draco demanded as Harry thought for a moment before nodding firmly.

"For Hermione I would stop Voldermort by myself" Harry assured as Draco gave him a tight smile.

"Then I can stop my father" Draco promised before Harry grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'll kill you if you try to stop me and Hermione get hurts" Harry warned as Draco grinned at him and nodded.

"I won't stop you" Draco ordered before he held Harry's hand tighter and tilted his head.

"Hold on" he ordered before the pair disappeared with a crack.

* * *


	20. Dark truths and four heroes

Chapter twenty

Dark truths and four heroes

* * *

Harry groaned when he awoke to darkness. Pain crept up his back and neck causing him to curse the fact he had fallen asleep on the sofa again.

But after blinking several seconds he remembered everything. Him and Draco arrived at the train station only to find everything in order.

After attempting to find out what was happening the thought that it was a trap hit too late because there was several screams and Harry was knocked out.

Tugging at his arms he heard the sound of metal against stone before he felt the heavy chains used to hold his arms above his head.

Lifting his head he could just about to make out the stone table he was laying on in the dim light thrown off by the candles. Turning his head he saw Draco laying on another table with his hood drawn back and blood trickling from his forehead.

Swallowing against the scratchy feeling in his throat Harry laid his head down again before turning to look at Draco.

"Draco... DRACO" Harry called in a rasping voice winching at how loud it sounded in the stone room. Swallowing again to repeat the shout Harry saw movement and snapped his head around to find three cloaked figures standing by the far wall.

"You've woken up; my master didn't want you to miss this" Lucius drawled as he stepped forward pushing his hood back and offering Harry a twisted smile.

"What have you done with Hermione" Harry growled as Lucius thought for a moment before smiling brightly at him with a glint to his eyes.

"That was a wonderful idea if I do say so myself. I didn't think you would fall for the trap but it worked out perfectly" Lucius drawled as Harry gritted his teeth and focused his power on the man.

"Where is she" Harry snarled as Lucius glared at him and a muscle twitched in his cheek before he smiled at him again in that twisted manner.

"On her way back from Scotland; oh don't worry Mr Potter Bella is waiting for her ready to finish what was started at the ball" Lucius drawled as he stood at the end of the table and tilted his head.

"There is no use in trying to use your powers here boy; I have wards set up specially to prevent you from hurting my master" Lucius admitted as Harry gritted his teeth and tugged on his chains again.

"If you so much as touch Hermione I'll kill you" Harry threatened causing Lucius to laugh out loud at him before waving a hand to dismiss the notion.

"Wizards with more power then yourself have attempted to stop me and they have failed; take your parents as examples Harry. Who do you think offered them to Voldermort" Lucius asked with a glint to his eyes as Harry thrashed and attempted to lurch at Lucius who stepped back.

"I admire the bravery they showed in trying to save you but nothing can stand against the power of my master Voldermort" Lucius explained as Harry caught the movement from Draco as he began to stir.

"Not even your son" Harry questioned as Lucius stiffened and for a moment lowering his eyes in sorrow.

"Upon discovering Draco's gifts I was disappointed; I hoped that in time he would come to view my way of life as the right choice but Dumbledore made the foolish mistake of interfering and dooming Draco to the same fate as you" Lucius declared with no hint of emotion.

"I knew I hated you more for then just killing my mother" Draco groaned causing Lucius to jump and glare at him.

"And just for the record _father _it wasn't just you who was disappointed" Draco added with a small crack of a smile before his father snarled at him and turned from the pair.

"You know if you have plan on escaping you might want to explain it to me now" Draco whispered to Harry who shot him a look and couldn't help but smile at him.

"I thought you had the great plans" Harry remarked as Draco gave him a look before lowering his head down.

"If you haven't noticed but I'm currently tied to a table and bleeding" Draco admitted lightly as Harry smiled taking comfort in the fact that Draco hadn't given up just yet.

"I'm not laying here for my health" Harry snipped as Draco lifted his head and gave him a look.

"At least your not _bleeding"_ Draco snipped as Harry had to stifle the laugh when Lucius growled and spun towards them.

"ENOUGH" Lucius bellowed as the two hero lifted their heads to look at him.

"Was he always this bad" Harry commented as Draco shrugged as best as he could while being tied down.

"I wouldn't know; I was raised by Nanny Poppy" Draco offered as Harry chuckled and watched as Lucius glared at the pair and flared his nose.

"It's time to start the ritual" Lucius declared walking past the pair and standing between their tables.

"He has his Mr. Malfoy voice on; remember to tremble Harry" Draco mocked as Harry laughed loudly despite the situation.

"These are the wizards sent to ssstop me" a hissing voice demanded from behind the men who both stiffened and attempted to crane their heads up.

"A very poor offering my lord" Lucius grovelled as Harry winched at the building pain in his head.

"Harry you feeling that" Draco questioned in pain as Harry grunted in response.

"Asss you ssshould" Voldermort hissed at them while the pain grew in the men who both focused on pushing past it.

"My horcruxes were made from the blood of your ancestorsss and twisted with my dark blood" Voldermort hissed with pride as Draco forced a laugh out.

"Couldn't do anything by yourself then" Draco mocked before there was a snarl and Lucius hit Draco hard enough for his head to bounce off the table.

"STOP" Harry ordered as Lucius looked at him fearful for a moment but then glared.

"You will hold your tongues" Lucius ordered before motioning towards the other two cloak figures and held his hand out.

Harry caught the glint of metal as the knife caught the candle light, turning his head Harry watched as Draco glared at his father.

"The blood of your loyal follower shall give you life my lord" Lucius called before he sprung forward and stabbed one of the figures. He watched the shock look spread across the man's face before he twisted the knife then let go and shoved the figure towards the mirror where Voldermort smiled brightly.

Harry and Draco both screwed their eyes closed when a bright light blinded them then they began to gag when the smell of burning flesh evaded their noses.

After several minutes the pair dared to open their eyes to find darkness once more. Movement from behind them caused them both to snap their heads up to find the pale figure of Voldermort admiring his hands.

"The locket has been destroyed" Voldermort hissed as Lucius dropped his eyes and bowed shamefully before the dark wizard.

"The muggle must have found a way" Lucius admitted as Voldermort shook his head and waved a hand.

"It doesn't matter; once I have drained these two of their powers I ssshall be powerful enough" Voldermort admitted before giving both Harry and Draco a cold smile.

"My wand" Voldermort ordered before the last cloaked figure quickly pulled a thin dark box from his robes and presented it to Voldermort who removed the lid and pulled out a thin and long wand that glistened in the light.

"Not strong enough then" Draco croaked before Lucius hit him again gaining a string of curses from his son.

"You ssshall both bring my power back and we ssshall fulfil the prophecy" Voldermort announced as Draco spat blood from his mouth and laughed.

"You hear that Harry this deranged git thinks he's going to live" Draco stated with a touch of hysterics while Harry stared at him with pain filled eyes at having to be betrayed by his father.

"I guess it is funny Draco" Harry offered solemnly before Draco looked at him and gave him a tight smile.

"You know I lied when I agreed Hermione was off limits" Draco admitted as Harry smiled tightly back.

"Yeah I figured that now" Harry admitted as Draco nodded before his eyes flickered close for half a second and blood trickled more freely from his head.

"Draco" Harry called as Voldermort moved to the head of the tables while Lucius stood over his son's table and the last cloak figure stood over Harry's.

"Just resting my eyes for a second; need all our strength to stop this bastard right" Draco croaked as Harry took a breath and tugged at his chains again forcing himself beyond his normal strength.

"One second Draco then I'm going to have to save you all by myself" Harry declared as Draco chuckled to himself before spitting out blood grinning when his father hissed when it hit him.

Voldermort began to chant while his wand grew steadily brighter, Harry thrashed his arms when the figure grabbed his forearm and dragged a knife along his arm. Harry winched for a second before he began thrashing again while the figure collected his blood.

"Son of a bitch" Draco growled after the same was done to him. Harry tugged hard feeling his blood drip slowly into the cup below him but froze when he heard a loud bang from beyond the darkness.

Holding his breath he attempted to hear what was going on beyond Voldermort's chanting when the door suddenly exploded inwards and he turned his head to stop from being blinded by the bright lights and flying splinters.

"Expelliarmus" A strong female voice shouted before there was a loud clattering of wands. Harry winched upon opening his eyes to see a tall figure cloaked in black robes raced into the room and pointed a wand at Lucius while the female and smaller figure walked in holding her wand up and pointing at the figure hovering over Harry.

"You dare to ssstop me" Voldermort hissed as the figure at the end of Draco's table cocked his head before nodding eagerly.

"By Merlin I do believe he has it" A deep voice declared before there was movement above Harry's head and the figure standing over him dove for his fallen wand only to have spells thrown at him.

After the figure collapsed two cracks echoed around the room and Harry felt the pressure in his head fade.

"Draco" Harry called as he lifted his head to find that during the fight Draco had passed out but was still breathing.

"He escaped" The female declared as she picked up the fallen wand and snapped it before the other hooded figure moved to Draco's head and released his hands.

"Well what did you expect; Dumbledore always told us that we would all have to be standing together to stop him" the male snipped before moving over to Harry who was watching the pair with weary eyes.

"Hey by the way" the male chirped as he released Harry who quickly sat up but steadied himself when a wave of dizziness hit him.

"_Cedric" _the female hissed before she pushed her hood back to release a mane of golden blonde hair and stared at Harry with two sparkling blue eyes.

"Luna Lovegood" Luna introduced moving to Draco holding her wand up over his head.

"Get away from him" Harry ordered as Luna stopped and stared at him before smiling warmly at him.

"I'm just trying to see how much damage was done to him" Luna assured before the male removed his hood shaking out his chestnut hair and grinning brightly at Harry with a dashing smile.

"Cedric Diggory. I'm the Hufflepuff and she's the Ravenclaw" Cedric declared before he walked over to Luna and helped sit Draco up. Harry jumped off the table and hurried over to Draco but Luna stopped him.

"He's fine nothing a little sleep won't fix; once we get out of here I'll be able to fix him right up" Luna promised as Harry looked at her then back to Draco.

"How did you know where we were" Harry questioned before furrowing his brow looking between the two new comers.

"How did you _even_ know we needed help" Harry asked as Cedric beamed at him and Luna rolled her eyes.

"The Gorgeous one told us" Cedric chirped with a dreamy expression as Luna shook her head.

"Who" Harry asked before there was a crash and he spun to find Hermione stumbling through the door winching at the mess before she beamed at Harry.

"Thank god" Hermione cried running across the room and throwing her self at Harry who caught her but hissed at his wound.

Pulling back Hermione blanched at the blood and quickly tried to fuss over Harry who stopped her and stared at her.

"Your OK" Harry exclaimed as Hermione nodded before she froze at seeing Draco and grew whiter.

"I suggest we leave now" Luna ordered before she held her hand out for Hermione who stumbled forward never taking her eyes from Draco.

"Hey no fair you got her here" Cedric whined as Luna shot him a look before Cedric grumbled and grabbed Harry's good arm.

"Draco's penthouse" Hermione squeaked as Luna nodded and closed her eyes before she and Hermione vanished with a crack before Cedric smirked at Harry who stared confused at the spot the two women stood in.

"Hold on mate I'm kinder flying blind here" Cedric chirped and before Harry could say anything the pair vanished.

* * *


	21. Ancient truths

Chapter twenty one

Ancient truths

* * *

Draco stretched against the cool feeling of his sheets while his eyes refused to open despite having the best sleep in what felt like a life time.

Being content to lay there for hours more Draco ignored the first wave of remembrance until he remembered how he had passed out; not falling asleep.

Snapping his eyes open he sprung up and looked around his room both relieved and annoyed by the fact that they hadn't finished what they had started.

A soft sigh caused him to jerk around to find Hermione sleeping peacefully on her side with her curly hair taking up most of her green pillow. With a smirk Draco relaxed and watched her sleep for several moments warring with several emotions.

He was relieved to find her safe but he was still reeling from having his father openly admit he would do everything in his power to kill Draco.

Clenching his jaw at the feeling of thinking his father had hurt Hermione Draco was surprised when someone cleared their throat from his bedroom door. Jerking again he turned to find Luna standing there with a faint blush and a knowing smile on her face as she watched the pair.

"Hey" Draco squeaked as his own cheeks flared with colour and his hand darted up to rub at the back of his neck with some adolescent embarrassment at being caught in bed with a girl.

"I'm glad you made a fall recovery Slytherin" Luna declared as Draco smiled at her slightly before sneaking a glance at Hermione before looking back to Luna.

"Yeah thanks for that I guess and um it's Draco" Draco ordered as Luna nodded offering him a dazzling smile causing her blue eyes to sparkle.

"Hermione spent the night going between your room and Harry's just to make sure you both were OK" Luna admitted as Draco stared at her for a moment of shock before smiling tenderly at Hermione who was scrunching her nose up in sleep.

"When she finally fell asleep by your bed I moved her" Luna admitted before her face blanched and she stiffened.

"I hope that was OK, she was so exhausted and the other bed was already being used" "Hey it's OK" Draco chuckled holding his hand up to a blushing Luna.

"I don't remember your name" Draco admitted as Luna smiled brightly again and bobbed her head.

"Luna Lovegood; I'm the Ravenclaw" she chirped as Draco nodded his emotions turning serious.

"The others are awake and waiting in the other room" Luna admitted cheerfully as Draco nodded, with a sigh of relief he found he was dressed in jogging bottoms and a vest shirt after slipping out of bed.

"Leave Granger to sleep" Draco ordered as Luna raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything as she nodded and went to turn.

"Wait... my father and Voldermort" Draco questioned as Luna turned and looked at him sadly.

"They escaped" Luna admitted as Draco slumped a little but after several seconds forced himself to straighten and nod solemnly.

Luna offered him a cheerful supportive smile as he walked to her and Draco couldn't help but return it.

As the pair walked into the kitchen Draco came to a stop surprised to find his kitchen table already in use. Blaise and Cedric sat chatting with each other while Harry spoke into his phone. Luna was un-phased and simply walked over to the counter to grab a cup of coffee for Draco.

"Back to land of the living Drake" Blaise commented dryly as he and Cedric looked up at the other man who slumped into the spare seat by Cedric.

"I guess you could say that; how long have you been here" Draco questioned as Blaise beamed at him.

"Since last night when you lot turned up. I was waiting for you when Luna and Hermione turned up and then these two came cracking in with you" Blaise admitted allowing a dark look to cross his features as he remembered seeing Draco half dead.

"What time is it now" Draco asked ignoring any scenes of manly emotions his friendship with Blaise might bring up. Blaise gave him a thankful look before glancing at his watch.

"six o'clock, you've been out of it since yesterday mate" Blaise admitted before Harry muttered something growing bright red then closed his phone.

He looked up to find everyone staring at him and he grew redder.

"Mother's" he mumbled before glancing at Draco and smiling brightly at seeing him back to his old self.

"So is someone going to explain all this" Draco questioned as Cedric smirked before sitting up straighter.

"Cedric Diggory I'm the Hufflepuff" Cedric chirped as Draco nodded smiling to Luna as she offered him the coffee then sat beside Harry.

"Nice to meet you" Draco declared before sipping his coffee and Cedric settled into tell the story.

"Well in a nutshell I helped save you" "CEDRIC" Luna groaned in a long suffering tone to which Cedric snapped his grey blue eyes to her and raised his eyebrows.

"I said _helped_" Cedric declared as Luna shook her head and after throwing him a threatening look turned to Draco and smiled.

"Me and Cedric having been training with Dumbledore since our parents gave their lives for us when Voldermort attacked. We lived in the town that surrounds Hogwarts; known as Hogsmead" Luna explained as Draco and Harry both listened intently.

"We knew all about you two or at least about your powers but we had no way of contacting you because of the veil surrounding our world from yours" Luna admitted as Draco thought for a few moments before nodding.

"The myth did say something about the founders hiding their world from ours" Draco admitted as Harry nodded in agreement looking between Luna and Cedric.

"But how did Hermione get to you two" Harry questioned as Luna looked at him and Cedric smiled dreamily at Hermione's name.

"That's her part of the story; after she found us Dumbledore told us that it was time to rise up against Voldermort and that you were in danger. Voldermort's most loyal follower and the betrayer of our families had charmed objects to tell you that Hermione was in danger and so trapped you" Luna explained as Cedric bounced in his chair and smiled.

"I figured that out when turned up at your home Harry" Cedric declared as Harry looked at him then to Luna and Draco who both rolled their eyes.

"We both felt the surge of dark power that could only be Voldermort and knew it was too late in stopping him from coming to this world but the bond of the founders assured us you were still alive" Luna admitted before Harry looked at her impressed.

"So why didn't you leave Hermione at Harry's" Draco asked as Cedric smirked and Luna blushed ducking her head.

"She threatened you didn't she" Harry chuckled as Cedric smiled brightly.

"She's one hell of a woman" Cedric declared with admiration and Luna shot him another look then looked at Harry.

"She is a very loyal friend Harry and she is strong too. You are very lucky to have her in your life" Luna admitted before turning to Draco and offering him a knowing smile.

"You as well Draco" Luna admitted as Draco blushed and ignored Harry's pointed look.

"Moving on" Draco squeaked as Blaise chuckled into his coffee then looked innocently at Draco's murderous glare.

"Your part in this would be what Zabini" Draco demanded as Blaise looked at him with fake innocence and smiled brightly.

"Like I said I was waiting for you; after you disappeared I came looking and these guys show up with you. And before you ask I took care of business fobbing everyone off with the flu line. Your father went AWOL too so it was a little chaotic" Blaise admitted before offering Draco a supportive smile when he clenched his fists at the mention of his father.

"Then I went out and got some clothes for Luna and Cedric" Blaise admitted before flashing Luna a bright and charming smile.

"So what happens now" Harry questioned as Luna blushed and Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise's attempts of flirting with the blonde.

"We stop Voldermort" Cedric declared unaffected by the others while Luna rolled her eyes and Draco and Harry gave him a look.

"How" Blaise asked as Cedric blinked for several moments before shrugging looking at those around the table.

"She's the brains" Cedric offered as Luna furrowed her brow in thought before nodding to herself.

"Voldermort took over Hogwarts years ago; he will start there which will call back his followers" Luna declared before the door to Draco's bedroom opened and Hermione shuffled out still yawning.

"I thought you said she was sleeping in the spare room" Harry exclaimed as he glared at Luna who flushed and looked down while Cedric shot her a dirty look.

"You should have told us she was in there with _him_" Cedric grumbled as Draco growled at him getting to his as Hermione shuffled towards the coffee machine.

"Watch who your calling him" Draco ordered as he quickly moved towards Hermione who turned and glared at them all.

"You all have to shut up and not talk to me until I've had my coffee" Hermione ordered as Draco stopped and stared at her in fear while Harry rolled his eyes having been used to Hermione's coffee cravings for years.

"Sit I'll make it" Draco ordered as Hermione gave him a half hearted smile and shuffled to his empty seat slumping down.

"Hey oh gorgeous one" Cedric purred as Hermione screwed her nose up and pushed him away from her.

"COFFEE" she whined as Cedric smiled and grabbed his wand just as Draco returned the coffee pot to it's place and turned with Hermione's cup.

"I only live to serve" Cedric chirped before he turned and pointed his wand at the cup and smirked up at Draco.

"Accio coffee cup" Cedric called before the cup flew through the air and Cedric caught it easily while Draco growled at him.

Hermione almost ripped the cup from his hand and took a deep swallow ignoring the burning pain with a bright smile to Cedric she held the cup close to her and took a deep breath.

"New rule; no using wands against me" Draco ordered as he plucked the wand from Cedric who groaned and stared up at him.

"Oh come on just because she likes me better" Cedric whined as Draco put the wand on the counter and glared at Cedric.

"Speaking of wands you will need new ones" Luna pointed out as Harry and Draco stared at her for a moment.

"We don't use wands" Harry admitted as Luna raised her eyebrows at him then slumped down thinking while Draco stood behind Hermione and Cedric moved his chair closer to her.

"Dumbledore always said Godric and Salazar were the strongest of the founders" Luna declared mostly to her self as she carried on thinking.

"Well anyone can use magic... not everyone can use a wand" Cedric declared before beaming at Hermione who scrunched her nose up at him.

"Isn't it a little too early for you to be flirting with me" Hermione grumbled as Cedric looked affronted by the thought while Draco smirked at the other man.

"It's six o'clock in the evening Hermione" Harry offered off handed turning to Luna who was still thinking.

"How do we get hold of Dumbledore" Harry asked as Luna looked at him before shaking her head.

"We can't... Dumbledore has done all he can in helping us find each other and be ready for Voldermort but this fight was ours all along" Luna admitted as Harry slumped down.

"He said the same to me" Hermione admitted now more awake as she drained the rest of her coffee and resembled something human.

"Something your going to tell us all about" Harry ordered as Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up grabbing her coffee cup.

"Mother hens are more relaxed then you Harry" Hermione threw over her shoulder as she washed her cup up before turning and looking at the people around the table.

"Fine; I arrived at Hagrid cottage and we spoke for ages about the myth and I listened to stories from Miniver who turns out _isn't_ married to Hagrid" Hermione declared as she waved her hand and smiled at Harry who gave her a look to carry on.

"Well after speaking to we finally got knuckling down to talking about why I went up there. I told them about The Gryffindor and The Slytherin after which they kinder just went quiet and started to talk to each in whispers. I was just sitting minding my business" Hermione glared at Harry and Draco when they both snorted but shook her head.

"When all of a sudden someone declared I was telling the truth about knowing them and that I was there for help against Voldermort" Hermione explained as Harry raised his eyebrow at her.

"I thought it was some trick because a painting was actually moving and talking; it was Dumbledore. I thought they were playing some sort of game and I didn't believe it at first but then he told them that I had the locket and he actually told them _how _I got it" Hermione declared as Draco gave her a pointed look to which she ignored.

"Hagrid and Miniver went off to talk about this while Dumbledore talked to me, he knows everything about you two" Hermione admitted waving her hand towards Harry and Draco who both raised their eyebrows in shock.

"He told me about training Luna, Cedric and Draco and that with Voldermort so close to regaining his strength decided it was time the four heroes were reunited. Hagrid and Miniver came back with this pink umbrella and asked to see the locket which I showed them. Dumbledore saw it and ordered Miniver to destroy it; which was amazing because it turns out Miniver is a witch and Hagrid is a wizard who had his wand broken by Voldermort" Hermione explained before she started to pace as she got into her story.

"Dumbledore ordered Hagrid to bring me to him and we headed to this pub called the leaky cauldron where he tapped these three bricks and the wall opened like some door. Dumbledore was waiting for us and that was when I met Luna and Cedric" Hermione stated waving a hand to Luna and Cedric, the later preening himself.

"We got talking and Dumbledore told me he had been chosen to protect and teach the founders chosen heirs but Voldermort almost killed him before he could escape with Luna and Cedric. It was by pure chance that Draco turned up in Scotland and Dumbledore trained him as quickly as he could for fear of Lucius turning him on you guys" Hermione was deeply in her story telling that she missed the dark look passing Draco's face.

"Dumbledore decided it was time your four were reunited and ready to stand against Voldermort. He gave me this pink umbrella and we left him and I took Luna and Cedric straight to your place Harry but then Cedric declared someone had used magic on the TV and charmed it" Hermione lifted her head to see three amazed stares.

"We found out what you were made to believe which reminds me to hit you later for falling for such an obvious trap" Hermione growled as Harry and Draco ducked their heads.

"Well a few words were exchanged and we went this scary mansion where you guys were being held and they rescued you" Hermione finished as Harry and Draco stared at her in awe while Blaise was nodding approvingly.

A shrill beep filled the air before the ring tone 'milkshakes' filled the air and Hermione blushed.

"That's Ginny; Luna where did you put my bag" Hermione questioned as Luna smirked and pointed to Draco's bedroom where Hermione's bag and pink umbrella sat.

Snatching her phone up Hermione sighed when she cut the music off and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey Gin-" Hermione winched when Ginny screamed down the phone at her and it took several seconds for Hermione to lift the phone back to her ear.

"Well clearly I'm not at my flat... I'm with Harry, I went to see my parents and have just got back. I was going to tell you I quit my job" Hermione attempted as her face grew brighter and she rolled her eyes.

"NO; I didn't get a better offer with out telling you... What! No Harry hasn't quit either and no we're not doing anything like that" Hermione declared before she gagged and glared hard at the wall.

"Ginny you need to breath and please return to some tone that I can _actually _hear because only dogs understood you then" Hermione ordered hearing snorts from the table.

"Ginny why wouldn't I tell you.... what do you mean 'news'" Hermione questioned furrowing her brow before she looked at Draco and waved towards his television.

"SWITCH IT ON" Hermione ordered as Draco raised an eyebrow but followed her orders quickly followed by everyone around the table.

"Ginny you know what my parents are like and I have just got back I haven't watched anything" Hermione lied rolling her eyes as she walked towards the sofa and sat beside Draco and was quickly wedged beside him by Cedric who she threw a glare at.

"Scotland" Hermione squeaked gaining a puzzled look from everyone before Draco flicked through the channels before he stopped upon seeing a large castle with the head line running beneath it.

"Yeah I see it... you mean it just appeared" Hermione questioned before Luna gasped and pointed at the television.

"That's Hogwarts" Luna declared before Hermione snapped around to her and stared.

"Got to go Gin speak to you later" Hermione declared briskly before hanging up and staring at the screen.

"Voldermort has ripped through the veil which means he can call his followers back to him" Luna declared as the six people watched as a green skull appeared hovering over the castle like some morbid batman sign.

"We have to start moving up the plan then" Draco ordered as he stood and stared at the four other heroes.

"We can't just storm in there" Harry reasoned as Draco shot him a look to which Harry glared back.

"We will discover our fate in the Great Hall of the founders; either he who shall not be named will live or die" Luna explained as Draco and Harry looked at her.

"Harry has a point you can't go charging in there and have a few hundred of Voldermort's followers standing between you and him" Hermione exclaimed getting to her and propping her hands on her hips.

"I agree" Blaise admitted ducking his head when Draco shot him a look.

"We sneak in" Cedric offered as everyone looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"What there are over a dozen ways into the castle that Voldermort doesn't know about and Dumbledore said he was rounding up those who hadn't turned against the light. We just fend off a few of Voldermort's followers before we charge the Great Hall and lock our selves in with him" Cedric offered looking more crestfallen with every second of silence.

"It was just an idea" Cedric muttered before Luna smiled tenderly at him and chuckled.

"Cedric it's a good plan; Dumbledore can offer a distraction while we go after Voldermort" Luna admitted as Cedric looked up at her in shock before smiling slightly.

"I was due a good idea sooner or later" Cedric declared as Luna nodded before she looked at Harry and Draco who were thinking over the plan.

"It does sound good" Harry admitted as Draco nodded glancing at Harry then Luna then Cedric.

"We will need to take out my father and the crazy woman first if we want to get close to Voldermort" Draco admitted as everyone looked down in sorrow at the thought of what Draco would have to do.

"Times wasting here guys" Blaise declared as he stood as did Cedric while the four heroes looked down and nodded to their selves.

"Hermione you and Blaise head to Ginny's and stay there until it's safe" Harry ordered as Hermione arched her eyebrows and levelled him with a warning glare.

"If you think I'm going to sit around" "HERMIONE" Harry called causing Hermione to stare at him with surprise.

"I love you dearly and you are closer to me then family but this is one thing your not going to argue with me on. I can't go and face Voldermort if I'm worried about you" Harry ordered in a firm tone that made Hermione blank for a second before her cheeks grew redder.

"HARRY POTTER" "HERMIONE GRANGER" Harry countered throwing her a look that suggested he wasn't about to dismiss using magic on her.

"This is your only get out of jail card Potter" Hermione growled as Harry smirked at her but nodded.

"Next time there's an end of the world crisis going on I'm going to be your bloody shadow and your going to bloody well like it" Hermione ordered as Harry looked at her with a thanking look at her agreement.

"And if you die I'm finding a way to bring you back just so I _can _kill you" Hermione snipped as Harry laughed and nodded eagerly.

With a groan Hermione turned and stalked towards Draco's bedroom muttering about bloody Harry and hero complex.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hermione looked up in surprise when Draco hurried into the room and shut the door after him.

"Granger" "Don't start; I already said I would stay out of harms way" Hermione grumbled as Draco smiled brightly at her then crossed the room and cupped her face pressing a hard kiss against her lips.

After several moments Hermione pouted when Draco drew back and rested his forehead against hers and smiled at her.

"I just wanted to say I'm happy you wasn't hurt" Draco admitted as Hermione grinned up at him and shrugged.

"Harry is worried about you... and so am I. I don't want you hurt and you have to start understanding that if we make it back you can't always follow us" Draco ordered as Hermione growled and pushed back from him.

"I already told you Malfoy I _don't _need another over protective brother" Hermione ordered as Draco stared at her and raked his hands through his hair.

"And I've already told I don't want to fill that role" Draco countered as Hermione folded her arms and stared at him coolly.

"I don't want an over protective boyfriend either" Hermione ordered as Draco groaned and threw his arms up.

"You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met. How much danger have you been in already this month alone" Draco demanded as he glared at Hermione who shook her head.

"I can take care of myself Malfoy in fact I've been doing just fine for the past few years knowing who Harry is" Hermione retorted as Draco threw his head back in frustration.

"Dammit woman just bloody let someone in and look out for you" Draco ordered as he looked at Hermione who began to fume.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF" Hermione bellowed as Draco took a step forward and glared down at her.

"I'm trying to be romantic here" "NO YOUR NOT" Hermione growled as Draco clenched his jaw.

"Your being a caveman and ask anyone; I'm not some weak willed woman" Hermione declared with a jab at Draco's chest.

"I bloody well know that... I wouldn't bloody like you if you were" Draco declared as Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked towards the bathroom with her collection of clothes.

"I'm not discussing this with you Malfoy" Hermione growled over her shoulder as she slammed the door shut in his face causing Draco to growl.

"WE BLOODY WELL ARE" Draco ordered through the door as he listened to Hermione move around his bathroom.

"WHY?" Hermione called as Draco clenched his jaw and stared at the door.

"Because I'm not having you in danger every five seconds because you couldn't listen and had to be stubborn" Draco yelled holding his breath at the silence.

"Why do you even care" Hermione called as she moved again in the room and Draco took a deep breath.

"BECAUSE I THINK I'M FALLING FOR YOU AND I GET TO ACT LIKE A CAVEMAN" Draco yelled seconds after the shower started up and Draco thumped his forehead against the door.

"WHAT WAS THAT" Hermione yelled as Draco chuckled to himself and stepped back.

"I SAID I JUST DO" Draco yelled back hearing a muffled OK before silence descended from within the room. With another chuckle Draco shook his head and turned heading back out to the others to get ready.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter as it was my favourite to write because of several reasons; Cedric flirting, Blaise being funny and Hermione and Draco fighting.


	22. Kidnaps and rescues

Chapter twenty two

Kidnaps and rescues

* * *

Hermione grumbled the moment she and Luna appeared outside Ginny's door. She still was smarting from losing her battle against Harry on wither or not she could go and help him.

Draco just smirked at her when she disappeared and she knew after making sure he was unhurt once they stopped Voldermort she was going to hit him for that.

Blaise offered to go back to the office and figure out what Lucius had done with his years in the muggle world rolling his eyes when Cedric vanished then returned stating he had put wards up to protect the man.

"Hermione I know you don't like the idea about Harry and Draco facing Voldermort but it is for the best" Luna attempted to sooth as Hermione waved the pink umbrella in her hand causing Luna to step back from her.

"I'm use to Harry having this protect the world complex what I'm not happy with is now I have both him and Draco ganging up on me" Hermione muttered as she walked up to Ginny's door and knocked loudly.

"They care about you" Luna admitted as Hermione gave her a look before shaking her head.

"If they cared they would understand that I'm tougher then I look" Hermione admitted before she knocked again only to groan and pull her spare key out for Ginny's flat.

"I think they care more then you are willing to see" Luna offered as Hermione shot her a look but before she could ask anything she opened the door and ventured inside.

"I'm warning you now about this place" Hermione offered as she walked a few steps then stopped stiffly upon seeing the mess and torn posters.

"Well if she feels happy living like this" Luna declared as she looked around the room only for Hermione to race towards the bedroom then to the kitchen.

"Not the mess I meant the posters of the Gryffindor" Hermione declared as she quickly rooted through the mess as Luna frowned then cocked her head.

"Someone used magic in here" Luna admitted as Hermione stiffened and looked at the other woman fear already coiling in her stomach.

"They took Ginny" Hermione declared flatly as Luna glanced around again then slowly nodded. Hermione snapped her teeth together before she raced over to Luna and stared at her expectantly.

"Hermione I can't take you with me" Luna declared as Hermione folded her arms and gave Luna a look which screamed she wasn't going to win.

"It's one thing to ask me to let Harry and Draco go off but it's one thing to ask me to sit here while Ginny is out there" Hermione replied hotly as Luna chewed her lip before ducking her head and holding her hand out for Hermione who grabbed it quickly and held on tightly.

Meanwhile Draco, Harry and Cedric all peered over the large rock they had hidden themselves behind after leaving the penthouse. They were waiting for Luna to arrive before they received a sign from Dumbledore.

"How are we getting in" Draco questioned as he ducked down to look at Cedric who followed his action and shrugged.

"We want to be close to the Great hall but we need enough time in case we're spotted and have to out run some followers" Cedric admitted as Harry ducked down and glance at the pair.

Before either Harry or Draco could answer there was a crack causing Cedric to raise his wand and Harry and Draco ready for an attack but they all gaped when Luna and Hermione appeared before them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Harry demanded as he glared at Hermione who quickly hurried to his side and ducked down while Luna avoided Draco's glare.

"They have Ginny" Hermione hissed as Harry blanched and glanced at the castle.

"Are you sure sexy" Cedric questioned in a natural way despite how Hermione and Draco glared at him.

"Yes and this is not the time to flirt" Hermione hissed before Luna groaned and slapped Cedric around the back of the head.

"Focus" she hissed as Cedric shrugged.

"This changes things" Cedric declared as everyone glanced at the castle before studying the movements of a few of Voldermort's followers.

"We go in there and save Ginny" Hermione declared causing Harry and Draco to stare at her and she looked between the pair and sighed.

"Fine we go in there and _you _save Ginny" Hermione agreed with a grumble as she slumped down and Cedric smiled at her and nudged her shoulder.

"I'll protect you" he offered as Draco growled at him and Cedric simply smirked at the other man.

"There's a way in over there" Luna ordered ignoring Cedric before she glanced at Harry and Draco who quickly spotted the side entrance that wasn't as guarded as the front.

"What are we waiting for" Hermione questioned as the heroes looked at her before looking to each other and nodding.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The four heroes all stared at the door that was locked before them. After several attempts to physically open it they were discussing the best way to approach the problem.

Hermione was standing on guard with her pink umbrella tapping against her leg.

"Just bloody charm the door open" Hermione ordered as Harry shot her a look but then returned to looking at the door.

"She may have a point" Luna admitted as Hermione gave them a triumphant look while Luna tilted her head.

"But we will announce our presence" she added as Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her look out duties.

"I don't think that's going to matter any way" Harry snipped as Draco gave him a look and patted his arm.

"We'll get her out unhurt Harry" Draco assured before both men looked at the door again.

With a sigh of impatience Hermione looked around before she spotted a dark figure heading towards them, straightening she looked the others and swallowed hard.

"Guys" Hermione hissed watching as the figure walked unaware of them. Widening her eyes in fear Hermione watched as the cloaked figure drew closer and began to lift their head.

"Hey guys" Hermione hissed again only to gain a wave of Harry's hand to remain silent. Rolling her eyes Hermione moved forward only to stop when the figure spotted her and froze before rising their arm and wand.

"CRAP" Hermione called as she held the umbrella up in her defence only to watch as there was a spark of light before a sharp burst shot out and headed directly at the cloaked figure who was hit head on and was flung backwards.

"That was cool" Hermione exclaimed before the door behind her slammed open and Draco grabbed her arm dragging her with him.

"Did you see that" Hermione exclaimed before Draco clamped a hand down on her mouth and glared at her. Hermione pouted as the door was shut and the five of them stood in silence listening to the sounds of the castle.

"Hermione hang back with Draco. When we find Ginny you two are going to get out of here and stay hidden" Harry ordered already pulling the hood of his robes up while Hermione rolled her eyes and kicked at Draco's foot forcing him to drop his hand.

"I know" she grumbled before Harry moved forward with Cedric and Luna following him.

"Do that again Malfoy and I'll bite" Hermione ordered before moving after Harry while Draco smirked and followed her.

"Maybe later" Draco quipped pulling his hood up.

It took fifteen minutes before Cedric and Luna picked up something that could prove useful as the group had been ducking into arch ways and rooms to remain undetected.

"Here" Luna ordered as Cedric raced forward to a door and ran his wand along it before looking back at the group.

"It's open" he ordered before Harry moved forward and listened for several moments before opening the door slowly and slipping in.

Harry quickly adjusted to the darkness; the room was set out like a class room and probably had been used as a class room in years since past.

Checking three of the corners Harry stiffened when he saw Ginny tied to a chair with a blindfold on and a gag in her mouth. Darting forward Harry quickly bent before her tugging at the robes around her legs but quickly stopped when Ginny attempted to kick out at him.

"Your OK" Harry ordered as he removed her blindfold and gag causing Ginny to blink for several minutes and lick her lips.

Ginny looked at him and stared in shock at finding the Gryffindor kneeing before her but she quickly glanced up and saw a cloak figure emerging from a door.

"BEHIND YOU" Ginny squeaked before Harry spun in time to dodge the spell thrown at him. Rolling Harry didn't give the figure a target and quickly jumped to his feet raising a hand up and sending the figure crashing against several desks.

Harry turned and quickly untied Ginny and gathered her in a bone crushing hug.

"As nice as this is shouldn't we be getting out of here" Ginny questioned as Harry laughed then pulled back dragging Ginny to her feet.

The pair raced towards the door only to stop when sounds a screams came from somewhere below them and looking towards the windows they saw bright lights flashing.

"What's going on"Ginny questioned as Harry tugged her hand and pulled her with him to the door.

"A war" Harry admitted before they slammed the door shut behind them.

* * *


	23. Dreadful acts of a betrayed son

Chapter twenty three

Dreadful acts of a betrayed son

* * *

The group skidded to a stop by a side entrance and darted out side to see if Dumbledore had amassed enough wizards and witches to help the four heroes.

"Their driving the followers away from the main entrance" Luna declared before turning back to the others watching with a smile as Hermione and Ginny attempted to give each other a bone crushing hug.

"I thought they hurt you" Hermione declared as Ginny shook her head before smiling brightly and pulling back.

"I thought they were going to hurt you" Ginny reasoned as Hermione grinned at her best friend before Harry cleared his throat and the two women looked at him.

"It's time for you two to get some where safe" Harry ordered as Ginny folded her arms and gave him a pointed look.

"And miss out on this you can think again Harry" Ginny declared gaining a surprised look from everyone apart from Harry.

"Ginny I'm not discussing th- wait did you say Harry" Harry questioned as Ginny rolled her eyes and moved forward to push Harry's hood back and stare up at him.

"I've known for a couple of weeks now" Ginny admitted as Harry flushed as the others chuckled to themselves.

"Why didn't you say anything" Harry demanded as Ginny gave him a look before shooting one to Hermione who gulped.

"Well you kept pouting when ever Hermione raved about the Slytherin; don't get me wrong I was fooled just like everyone else but even I could put two and two together" Ginny admitted as Hermione flushed refusing to meet Draco's gaze.

"Well despite us having a lot to talk about you still have to get somewhere safe" Harry ordered as Ginny cocked her head and laughed.

"Do you really think you get to order me around after keeping this secret from me" Ginny demanded but before Harry could respond several cloaked figures raced around the side of the castle and upon seeing the group all raised their wands.

The four heroes all pushed forward and stopped the figures from approaching any further, Hermione and Ginny simply watched in amazement as the heroes defended themselves before they caught sight of movement behind them.

Spinning around Hermione and Ginny watched as Lucius scurried out of the castle followed by several cloaked figures.

"HEY" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed causing Lucius and the other followers to stop and glare at them, Hermione gulped as the figures stalked towards them before she squeaked and held the umbrella up. Nothing happened for several seconds but both Hermione and Ginny jolted back when a stream of fire shot out of the umbrella and arced through the sky.

Falling short of the figures Ginny dug her elbow in Hermione's side and watched with fear as the figures withdrew their wands.

"What was that" Ginny demanded as the pair backed up while the heroes faced another wave of followers.

"I don't know" Hermione retorted stumbling a little before there was a burst of fire in the sky followed by a screech that forced both her and Ginny to clap their hands over their ears.

As they watched the burst of fire turned into a ball of fire which positioned it self between the two women and the approaching figures.

The pair watched with stunned surprise as the ball turned in to a red and gold bird, it tilted it's head before letting out a screech causing the approaching figures to collapse to the ground holding their hands to their ears.

After several seconds the bird closed it's beak as the figures all laid still on the ground before it turned and hopped towards the two women trilling happily.

"Did you hear that" Hermione declared as she bent down when the bird stopped at her feet and then began to rub it's head against her knee.

"What? The bird noise" Ginny questioned as Hermione frowned up at her and then looked back at the bird.

"No he just spoke" Hermione declared as Ginny raised her eyes and offered Hermione a 'yeah right' look. The bird trilled again and Hermione snapped her head back to him and smiled slightly.

"Oh right... sorry" Hermione declared before she ran her fingers over the birds head and looked up at Ginny.

"He's name is Fawkes and he said that you can't understand him" Hermione declared as Ginny folded her arms and glared at Fawkes.

"Could have figured that out bird brain" Ginny snipped as Fawkes crowed up at her and Hermione stood giving Ginny an affronted look.

"No reason to be mean to him" Hermione stated as Ginny arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Who's saying I'm talking to the bird" Ginny teased before movement behind them made them whip round to see Draco racing across the grounds and Harry struggling to catch him and failing. Hermione and Ginny both say Lucius disappearing and Draco following him.

"DRACO" Hermione called before she took off after him leaving Ginny to stare after the pair.

"HERMIONE" Harry called but Luna caught his arms watching with a sadden look as Draco vanished around a tree.

"He will need all the support he can get once he is finished" Luna ordered as Harry let his shoulders slump and watch helplessly as his friend followed the other hero.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Draco came to a skidding stop when his father stopped suddenly and spun to glare at Draco who shoved his hood back to stare at his father face on.

"Draco you can end all of this now and just bow to Voldermort" Lucius ordered as Draco gave him a twisted smile and shook his head.

"I thought Malfoy's didn't bow to anyone" Draco spat as Lucius twisted his mouth in annoyance before taking a step towards his son.

Draco growled forcing Lucius to stop and tilt his head to the side studying him.

"Can you do it son; can you stop me" Lucius demanded as Draco straightened his shoulders and glared at his father.

"If I have to" Draco assured before Hermione came crashing around a tree only to stop and stare at the scene.

"Miss Granger your reporters skills have you arriving just in time" Lucius drawled as he withdrew his wand but held it by his side.

"Draco you could have done better then this muggle" Lucius tutted as Draco ground his teeth and stared with every heated hate running through his body for the man who was standing before him.

"No father I could have done better then having you as a father" Draco snarled as Lucius snapped his cold glare back to him and lifted his wand towards his son.

"I could have given you everything Draco and Voldermort would have made you a god on earth" Lucius promised as Draco laughed bitterly at the older man watching with twisted pride as his father clenched his jaw.

"But I'm not a god father; neither are you or Voldermort" Draco spat as Lucius growled and tightened his grip on the wand.

"Then you shall face the same fate as your friends and _girlfriend_ here" Lucius spat as Draco put one foot behind him ready to charge his father.

Lucius however sent Draco a smirk before spinning and turning his wand towards Hermione who had been watching with shock and disgust.

"AVADA KADVA" Lucius bellowed before a green light erupted from his wand and flew at Hermione seconds before Draco lifted his hand and directed it towards Hermione.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" Draco bellowed watching as a silver otter twisted in the air for seconds before it darted forward in lighting speed taking the curse sent by Lucius just before it hit Hermione.

Draco watched in amazement as the curse bounced off of the otter and flew back at Lucius sending the older man flying backwards and hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

Draco pushed himself forward and raced to Hermione who was still shielding herself with her arms and screamed when Draco grabbed her arms and turned her to face him.

"Hermione" Draco called as he pulled her hands from her face and quickly cupped it searching her face while Hermione stared up at him wide eyed.

"What was that" Hermione questioned as Draco sighed and held her tightly to him, swallowing hard when he saw his father body.

"I couldn't let him hurt you" Draco assured burying his face into her neck and clinging tightly to her before Hermione pushed back and looked up at him questioning.

Draco flickered his eyes to his father before looking down which made Hermione follow his glaze before gasping and then pulling Draco back into a tight hug.

"Draco it's going to be OK" Hermione assured as Draco nodded against her neck taking deep breaths as the tears prickled at his eyes.

Lucius Malfoy may have been a murderous and deranged wizard but he was still his father and though it didn't hurt as much as when his mother died it still hurt.

Which to Draco meant he was nothing like his father.

"We better get back" Draco ordered pulling back only to have Hermione cup his face and force him to look at her with watery eyes.

"Thank you Draco and if the offer of having my own personal superhero is still open I'll accept" Hermione said lightly as Draco laughed and turned his head slightly and kiss Hermione's palm before reaching up to hold her hand and guided her back to the others.

* * *

I know Draco's patronus wasn't an Otter but I read that a wizard and witches patronus changes if the caster is currently feeling unrequited love.


	24. The Beginning of the end

Chapter twenty four

The beginning of the end

* * *

The four heroes raced around the castle avoiding the spells being cast between Voldermort's followers and the magical creatures that had dared to defy him for so many years.

Hermione and Ginny remained close together while Fawkes flew over them with a watchful eye often screeching to ward off any trying to stop the group.

Sprinting into the castle the heroes stopped and stood watching the doors leading to the great hall where Voldermort stood waiting for them.

"It's going to be a trap" Draco announced firmly already slipping back into his role as the Slytherin while the others lined up beside him and studied the shadows leading to the great hall.

"Either way we have to go in there" Harry countered as he took a step forward only to be grabbed back when Bella sprung from the shadows glaring at them with a crazed look and her wand pointed in their direction.

"You think you will harm my master" She howled before Hermione gritted her teeth and pushed her way forward pointing the umbrella at her.

"You guys go be heroes me and crazy over there have some unfinished business" Hermione growled before Bella smiled coldly at the younger woman.

"Hermione" Harry started but Ginny placed a hand against his arm and shook her head turning her cold glare to Bella.

"Hermione's right you guys need to go do your thing; besides you think I'm going to let Hermione bop fruit loop over there by herself" Ginny questioned already standing Hermione's side as the pair glared at Bella who braced herself for the fight.

"Come on" Luna ordered stalking forward with a cautious look to Bella before Cedric looked at Hermione then followed Luna.

Draco and Harry both glanced at each other then back at the two women before reluctantly following the other two.

Hermione and Ginny jumped when the doors to the great hall slammed shut after Harry and Draco entered but quickly looked back to Bella who was baring her teeth at them before she sprung forward holding her wand up.

"Cruico" Bella bellowed as Hermione lifted the umbrella and groaned when it opened up on her but still deflected the spell.

Bella howled before throwing curse after curse at the two women who held onto the umbrella tightly.

"We can't keep hiding behind here" Ginny declared as another curse hit the umbrella making it shake before throwing it off.

"Well I don't know what _else _to do with this bloody thing" Hermione hissed back as the umbrella shook again.

After several seconds of silence Hermione peered over the top of the umbrella and gulped in fear causing Ginny to snap up and stare as the Dementors seemed to slink out of the shadows and began to circle the two women.

"OK now what" Ginny questioned as Hermione glanced at her friend and then back at the Dementors.

"Think happy thoughts" Hermione offered before she and Ginny were forced to step back.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Voldermort chuckled as the four heroes all spun when the doors closed behind them but quickly spun round when they found their way out blocked.

Luna and Cedric held their wands up while Harry and Draco clenched their fists by their sides.

"It iss poetic that you ssshall die in the hall of your founders" Voldermort hissed darting his red eyes from each hero then lifted his wand towards Luna and Cedric

"Expelliarmus" Voldermort hissed before Luna and Cedric lost their wands but before they could reach for them Voldermort waved his hand and sent them flying backwards.

Harry and Draco raced forward only to have Voldermort spin on them and raised his wand at them.

"Cruico" he called causing the pair to hit the floor crying out in pain.

"Hogwarts heroes; the founders were fools to think they could ssstop me with children" Voldermort crowed dryly as he walked towards Harry and Draco who glared up at him in pain.

"Was thisss your great plan" Voldermort questioned as he kicked Harry hard in the side causing him to grit his teeth against the howl of pain.

"You've failed and all those you held dear to you will die in shrieking pain" Voldermort drawled before he turned and strolled towards the head of the Great hall watching with a twisted smile as Cedric helped Luna to her knees.

"I've been alive longer then you can ever hope for and yet you come here to ssstop me" Voldermort hissed spinning round and glaring at each of the heroes with contempt.

"With each of your deathsss I ssshall grow more powerful" Voldermort drawled raising his arms up before laughing as he looked at each of the paintings hanging on the four walls showing the Founders in their glory.

"Your world ssshall fall around your trembling bodiesss" Voldermort hissed with glee as the heroes got to their feet each wavering for a few seconds.

"Do you ever _shut _up" Draco questioned as Voldermort narrowed his eyes at him and hissed while Cedric chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah do you ever?" Cedric asked as Harry and Luna held grim smiles.

"You think thisss isss funny" Voldermort snarled bringing his wand up ready to finish the heroes off.

"Hilarious" Harry muttered as Luna smirked and nodded her head sending drops of blood to the floor.

"Highly" she agreed as Voldermort howled and levelled his wands at Harry and Draco. As his lips twisted to send out the most unforgivable curse a sudden and violent shock wave made Hogwarts tremble to it's foundations.

Several snaps and cracks forced Draco to look up just in time as a few rocks from above gave a groan and fell to the ground.

Diving forward Draco shoved Harry out of the way just as a shower of rock and dust hit the ground while Cedric did the same when dust fell on Luna.

Once the tremors faded and the dust started to clear Harry and Luna sat up coughing violently rubbing at their eyes before they looked around and saw both Cedric and Draco laying on the ground.

A groan erupted from both men as they pushed themselves up and Luna looked ready to cry with relief as Cedric rubbed his head.

Harry smiled around another fit of coughing when Draco braced himself and rubbed his head.

"Potter you really have to stop doing that; I'm going to get myself killed trying to save you" Draco grumbled before he pushed himself up and smiled at Harry.

"CEDRIC YOUR AN IDIOT" Luna bellowed as Cedric winched and glared at his friend.

"By Merlin I think she has it" Harry declared as Draco chuckled and Cedric shot his a glare. But before anything else could be said Voldermort dragged himself to his feet and glared at the heroes with a look that could kill.

"We finish thisss now" Voldermort ordered as the four heroes moved silently to stand unaware under the painting of the founder of their gifts.

Ready to face their destiny.

* * *


	25. Destiny

Chapter twenty five

Destiny

* * *

Hermione swallowed hard as a wave of fear washed over her while the Dementors closed in around her and Ginny.

"Use your umbrella thingy" Ginny ordered as Hermione fumbled with the umbrella and pulled it close. Pointing it towards the closest Dementor she whimpered when nothing happen and she threw it after several more attempts to make it do something.

"Hermione your meant to have a bright idea when you throw away our only means of defensive" Ginny scolded as Hermione shot her a look and glared.

"SORRY" Hermione snapped before she stumbled back and hit the ground out. Ginny attempted to pick her friend up only to have a wave of depression and failure wash over her and images spill through her head of the moments when her mother screamed at her and when her brother Charlie was nearly killed.

"Hermione" Ginny croaked as Hermione was being ambushed with similar feelings and images from her own past. The women whimpered as the Dementors closed in on them drawing out more life from them.

As darkness stole their visions a loud screech filled the hall and the Dementors were driven back when a fiery bird dove at them.

Hermione and Ginny gasped for breath as they sat up watching Fawkes diving again and again the Dementors driving them back until the Dementors all howled in pain and seemed to pop out of existence with their howls echoing around the room.

Groaning as the dark feelings fled from them Hermione couldn't help but smile brightly at Fawkes when he landed by her and rubbed his head against her cheek.

"You are getting so many treats when we get out of here" Hermione promised as she kissed the birds head and Ginny actually smiled at the bird.

Scrambling to her feet Hermione lunched her self towards the door leaving Ginny and Fawkes to hurry after her.

"I can't hear anything" Hermione declared after pressing her ear against the door and straining hard to hear what was happening.

Fawkes trilled up at her making Hermione blinked before looking at him.

"Really" she questioned as Ginny looked between the two then sighing impatiently.

"WHAT" Ginny demanded before Hermione raced towards the pink umbrella and grabbed it. Racing back she looked cautiously at the tip then at Fawkes.

"This won't work" Hermione ordered as the bird trilled up at her again more forcefully before Hermione nodded and went to raise the umbrella tip to her throat but Ginny grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing" Ginny questioned holding Hermione's arm in place as the other woman stared at her.

"He says I can make my voice louder; I can tell them that they have to use the bond their parents left them to defeat Voldermort" Hermione explained as Ginny raised her eyebrows with an incredulous look.

"Look just trust me Ginny" Hermione pleaded before Ginny swallowed hard then reluctantly let Hermione's arm raise the umbrella.

Smiling at her Hermione nodded before looking at the door and offering up a pray, she pressed the tip against her throat.

///////////////////

Inside the four heroes all prepared themselves for Voldermort's next attacked; each dodging a curse sent their way only to jump back to the spot beneath their personal founder.

Hissing Voldermort gave them each a twisted smile before looking pointedly at the wandless Luna and Cedric.

"Your weak and now defenceless, your defeat will be easy" Voldermort drawled as Harry and Draco glanced at each other and were about to charge at Voldermort when they heard someone clearing their throats.

"YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR BOND" Hermione's voice echoed around the hall forcing Voldermort to spin and glare at the doors.

"Your parents gave you a power more powerful then magic; more powerful then Voldermort" Hermione declared as each the heroes frowned and glanced at the doors.

"Your parents gave you the bond of love... of strength... of courage... your parents gave their lives for you. Love is stronger then hate; it's brighter then the dark powers Voldermort has" Hermione ordered slightly hysterically as Voldermort hissed and each of the heroes turned to look at him.

"DAMMIT IT'S THE ONLY THING VOLDERMORT CAN'T UNDERSTAND" Hermione growled before Voldermort threw a curse at the door making the wall shake and the door to splinter slightly but still remain wedged shut.

"Our parents" Harry started as he felt a force spin around him and feelings of overwhelming love swell up in him at knowing that his parents had loved him so much they had died for him.

Glancing at the others he saw them understanding this too.

"My parents gave me their love" Harry growled lifting his hand while Draco followed his actions.

"My mother gave me her courage" Draco declared as Voldermort spun between the pair of them while Luna and Cedric raised their hands too.

"My parents gave me their strength" Luna declared as Voldermort snapped around to face her.

"My parents gave me their determination to stand against evil" Cedric declared as Voldermort growled at them spinning around pointing his wand at each of them in turn.

"AVADA KADVA" The four heroes screamed before four bursts of green lights shot from their hands and hit Voldermort.

With a scream Voldermort grew bright blinding the heroes before a large shock wave shot out from the middle of the room and sent the heroes flying backwards.

The castle shook again and threatened to collapse while the doors groaned and threw themselves open allowing the dust and rubble to be swept up in a storm.

Hermione and Ginny waited ten minutes before they dare venture in with Fawkes trailing behind them.

Glancing around Hermione almost cried when she saw Harry and Draco both laying on the floor each sporting cuts and blood.

Racing towards them Ginny chewed her lip before seeing Luna and Cedric and she quickly raced over to them.

"HARRY" Hermione yelled as she tumbled to her knees beside her friend and quickly checked for his pulse, crying she couldn't help but smile brightly at finding one before she turned and crawled to Draco.

Upon finding both men alive Hermione dropped her head to Draco's chest and actually give out a loud sob of happiness at finding them alive.

"THEIR ALRIGHT OVER HERE" Ginny declared as she knelt between Luna and Cedric who laid in the same condition as Harry and Draco.

Wiping away the tears Hermione watched as Fawkes hopped over to Harry and bent his head to his chest. Blinking to make sure she was really seeing it Hermione was shocked as Fawkes let one tear roll from his eye on to Harry chest and for Harry to start glowing brightly.

Hermione jerked back when Harry sat up chocking and coughing before looking around him with wide eyes in fear of an attack. Fawkes quickly moved over to Draco and repeated the process before Draco sat up clutching his chest and panting hard.

Hermione watched as Fawkes repeated it two more times and soon the four heroes were staring at each other trying to regain their breath.

"Hermione" Harry breathed before Hermione flung her self at him and hugged him tightly causing Harry to choke again.

"Hermione" Harry wheezed before Hermione drew back and planted a quick kiss to his lips before jumping up and doing the same with Draco leaving him dazed as she raced over to Luna and hugged her tightly but re-farmed from kissing her.

Ginny rolled her eyes but quickly helped Luna to her feet and then rushed over to Harry and Draco and helped them both up.

"That's it we're dead and gone to heaven" Cedric declared after Hermione kissed him and helped him to his feet while Draco coughed and glared at him.

"If this _was _heaven Granger wouldn't be anywhere near you" Draco growled before coughing again and Hermione helped Luna towards the others.

"Shut up your not dead" Hermione snapped as Ginny nodded while she held Harry up.

"So is that it did we destroy Voldermort" Harry questioned as he drew the others gaze towards the spot Voldermort had once stood on.

"For now" A voice boomed causing the group to snap their heads up to find Dumbledore smiling at them all with a glint to his eyes.

"I'm glad you have fulfilled your destiny" Dumbledore declared as he came towards the group patting Cedric's shoulder and smiling fondly at the others.

"Why didn't you tell us love was the way to stop Voldermort" Luna questioned as Hermione shifted her weight so she could look at Dumbledore who simply smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I couldn't. Voldermort believed he had power by knowing what was written in the prophecy and for the most part he knew some of what was written" Dumbledore admitted before Draco gaped at him.

"What do you mean some" Draco questioned as Dumbledore stared at him.

"For he who will not be named can only be destroyed by a force more stronger then magic and time themselves; _love_" Dumbledore explained as the heroes raised their eyebrows at him.

"Your parents all knew this the moment they gave their lives to protect you; they knew that in leaving you alive they would be giving you the strongest bond then if they had lived. Love is invisible, it weaves it self around each of us but it can not be forced nor taken. Voldermort only craved power and could not understand that loving someone else could bring him the greatest power of all" Dumbledore admitted as the younger people around him all ducked their heads in understanding.

"Wait how _did_ you _know_ that oh sexy one" Cedric asked as they all looked at Hermione who stared dumbly at them for a moment before looking down at Fawkes who was leaning against her legs.

"Fawkes told me" Hermione admitted before looking up to surprised faces.

"She's talking to birds now" Ginny declared as Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Not the strangest thing she ever did" Harry offered as Hermione gave him a bemused look while Dumbledore stared at Fawkes who trilled up at him.

"I believe Fawkes has chosen a new master" Dumbledore admitted lightly before bowing his head to the bird who returned the gesture before rubbing his head against Hermione's legs.

"What is it with you and magical things Hermione" Ginny declared in mock outrage while the rest laughed.

After several seconds Harry glanced at Dumbledore who was watching him with a fond smile and twinkle to his eyes.

"Dumb question but what happens now" Harry asked as everyone looked to Dumbledore who thought for several moments before looking around the hall.

"We finish what we started and round up Voldermort's followers; it won't be easy as many have hidden from us for years. Then we rebuild this world, the veil will go up again" Dumbledore admitted before he smirked at the heroes and gave them all a thoughtful look.

"Of course many will say your place is here now; as you have the founders powers it will be your place to restore peace to our world" Dumbledore admitted but his knowing smile made each of the heroes to glance at each other.

"Will we be able to come back to the muggle world" Draco asked before Harry tightened his hold on Ginny.

"Not for the time being no; we have much work ahead of us and we can not afford to have muggle's discovering us" Dumbledore admitted as Harry stood straighter and looked Dumbledore in the eyes.

"There is still evil in the world, I can't turn my back on the people who raised me and accepted me as one of their own" Harry admitted as Dumbledore tilted his head towards him in agreement before he looked at Draco who glanced at Hermione who was staring at him.

"As much as I hated my father there is still a lot of people depending on what his business offered; with him gone I can't turn my back on them either" Draco admitted looking at Dumbledore firmly.

"Besides without me Harry might get himself killed or worse nagged to tears by Hermione" Draco declared gaining a glare from Hermione.

"Of course" Dumbledore agreed before he glanced at Luna and Cedric who both were looking at the ground.

"And you two; where do you belong" Dumbledore questioned as Luna raised her head and avoided Dumbledore's gaze.

"I will go where I'm needed" Luna admitted as Dumbledore nodded and looked at Cedric who nodded his head sullenly.

"Ditto" he declared as Dumbledore nodded and thought for a few moments before smiling brightly at them all.

"Then why are you wasting time standing here; you must rest and prepare your selves to fight evil" Dumbledore ordered as Luna and Cedric snapped their heads towards him.

"Do you mean" "My dear Luna, the four of you were born to be a team. What good can come of separating you" Dumbledore questioned as Luna and Cedric broke out into large smiles which Dumbledore returned.

"Now go; there is magic to be done and heroes to honour" Dumbledore ordered as he turned and began to wards the other end of the great hall as the six other people began to make their way to the exit with Fawkes trilling behind them hopping over rocks.

"WAIT" Harry called as he turned and looked at Dumbledore who turned to smile at the younger man.

"Will we ever see you again" Harry questioned as the others turned waiting for Dumbledore's answer.

"My dear boy I'm very much like a lemon drop; always there when you least expect it" Dumbledore declared before he winked at them and turned around heading through a door.

With a smile the fours heroes and two women all staggered out of the Great Hall under the presence of the founders watchful eyes and smiles.

* * *

two more chapters to go and it's done. A Sequel may follow this.


	26. A New Era

Chapter twenty six

A new era

* * *

Blaise and Neville both sat thinking in silences for several seconds before they dared to look at the six other people who all sat staring at them with baited breath.

In the two days after the battle the heroes had did little more then rest and eat; Cedric and Luna staying in Draco's guests flats while Harry, Hermione and Ginny all managed to stay at Harry's flat.

Now with their wounds finally healing and Hermione finally fire proofing her flat for the sake of Fawkes the six of them gathered in Draco's penthouse where Blaise and Neville tracked them down to.

"I was right" Neville declared again gaining a groan from everyone despite the smiles on their faces.

"So you can't go back even if you wanted to" Blaise asked as the four heroes glanced at each other before looking at him and shrugging.

"We didn't really get into it Blaise" Draco admitted as he shifted to spread his arm behind Hermione head causing her to lean against it while Ginny curled her legs up beneath her and lean against Harry's legs.

"And you four are going to be masked superheroes saving the world on a daily basics" Blaise asked looking at each as they nodded.

"We were hoping a monthly basics but yes we're going to be fighting crime" Draco admitted as Hermione dug her elbow into his side causing him to growl.

"With your help as well as Hermione and Ginny" Draco amended glaring at Hermione who smiled up at him innocently.

"Wow" Blaise finally admitted leaning back in his chair while the others all smirked at him and Neville.

"Can you manage it; I mean running a company and fighting crime" Blaise questioned as Draco glanced down and the others sent him a supportive look.

Three hours after returning home Draco called Blaise and told him to set in motion the story about how Lucius Malfoy had lost control of his car and had died.

Harry E-mailed the story to Snape himself but refused to return to work as he was visiting his parents after an accident.

"I think I can manage it" Draco assured before Hermione looked at him then sat up.

"Of course you will; me and Ginny will be look outs for you guys and when something bad happens will call you guys and you can all put on your robes and save the day" Hermione declared as Ginny nodded.

"She's right; besides with Hermione out of work and me doing boring stories we'll have time to scoop places out" Ginny declared as Hermione shot her a glare and scowled at the younger woman.

"Thanks Gin I forgot that little fact" Hermione snipped as Ginny stared at her innocently.

"I told you Granger you can come work for me" Draco declared as Hermione forced a sweet smile before turning to him and tilting her head.

"I told you I'm not working for you" Hermione declared as Draco smirked at her and jerked his eyebrow.

"Because of your uncontrollable lust for me" Draco drawled as Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Because your a pig headed jerk" Hermione countered as Draco chuckled and shook his head while their banter gained rolled eyes from their friends.

"It's a step up from pig headed wanker" Draco conceded before Hermione groaned and got to her feet.

"Insufferable" she muttered as she stalked towards the door declaring "I need coffee".

"So do we" the rest chirped as they got up with Cedric racing after Hermione and throwing an arm around her shoulders causing Draco to growl at him.

"The only one she's lusting after snake boy is yours truly" Cedric declared with a smirk while Hermione shook her head.

"Grovelling to Snape might be more fun then this" Hermione growled as Harry and Luna laughed following behind Draco while Blaise and Neville smiled after the group.

"DON'T YOU DARE I'M GETTING YOUR JOB" Ginny called as she raced past Draco to order Hermione to rethink her statement.

"Maybe it's not too late to take up Dumbledore's offer" Harry muttered as he followed his friends while Blaise clucked his tongue.

"The world is doomed" Blaise muttered to Neville who was beaming brightly as they reached the door.

"I was right all along" Neville declared causing Blaise to groan and shove the other man out of the penthouse and shut the door.

* * *


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

The London night sky was almost dimmed by the rows of bright lampposts but it didn't bother the Gryffindor as he stood watching over his territory; for him it was the backdrop to his life.

The sounds of cars and people chatting was the soundtrack.

This was home to him and it had been for the past twenty two years; first as Harry Potter then as The Gryffindor the masked superhero dedicating his life to protecting the innocent people around him.

A part of him did wondered what life could be like helping to rebuild the magical world he was born into and then ripped from but another part reasoned he wasn't just done with that world just yet.

"Harry" Draco called from behind him causing Harry to turn and smiled when he saw Draco cloaked in his Slytherin robes. The four founders had foreseen the four of them doing a lot more good in the world then just stopping Voldermort and Harry was determined to prove them right.

"Granger wants to bitch at you" Draco smirked as he tossed the mobile phone towards Harry who couldn't help but smirk back and roll his eyes.

Before he could catch the phone Cedric darted forward and grabbed the phone and quickly pressed it against his ear smiling brightly at Harry.

"My goddess" Cedric chirped down the phone showing no attempt to stop his flirting with Hermione. Despite the fact that both Hermione and Draco grumbled about Cedric's endless flirting Harry knew that it would never venture into anything more.

For the clear fact that Hermione was basically in a relationship with Draco without being in one with him.

Harry was still confused on that matter.

Glancing towards Cedric and Luna Harry couldn't help but feel the pride swell up in him knowing he was apart of a force bigger then himself. Together they would protect the world and make it a better place; of course as long as Draco didn't hurt Cedric and Luna could tear herself away from the talks with Hermione long enough to show the boys up.

A scream cut through the air and Harry spun to scan the streets below them. With a rueful smile Harry slipped his hood up already knowing that the three other heroes were doing the same.

It was time to protect the world again.

And they would because after all it was their destiny.

As Hogwarts Heroes.

The end


End file.
